Whenever it Takes (Season 1)
by XxTwilightRainbowDashSparklexX
Summary: When Danny Fenton gets reunited with his long time best female friend, Sam Manson, and now his girlfriend, but when it times for it they are so happy together, they have finally got see each other again. At the age 16, she was scared and then she is now pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. This is my fanmade up story.
1. Reunited from Love Past

**Me: Hello, everyone! I just so excite to do the transcripts as it for today**

**Me: I really want to do the Sam and Danny love moments scripts but I finally don't want to do the "said" and the "asked" thing today, I'm just not do it today.**

**Danny Fenton is now 16 years and Jazz is 18 years old, and then he sitting in his bedroom holding a picture of Sam Manson on the right and Tucker on left standing right here at the bar and then after all the years they put through it**

**Danny and Sam are running while the hands are held in, they joining together in the evening at 5:00PM Meadow felling in love with each other until then have enjoy their most love they had ever seen in the entire life while they're at it, it between what a boyfriend and girlfriend want is always does and what they did all they is have for each other and it's always good to have them back again.**

**In The Meadow Scripts**

Danny and Sam legally went to the Meadow Forest yesterday.

Danny: Will I ever seeing Sam again today?

Maddie: Of course you will, Danny. I remember what you and Sam used to be best friends forever a long time ago.

[Sam is at the airport and then she looked over there but then she is happily seeing Danny again]

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Danny! I have missed you! [As she grabbed Danny and gave him a hug]

Danny: I have missed you too! Where have you been all this time?

Sam: I was at like in Canada.

Danny: Canada?

Sam: Yes I have. It's good to see you again.

Sam: ~Laughs~ It's beautiful out here, Danny, why did you take me out there?

Danny: Any places, like beautiful meadow gardens because it's it is really a secret, we are not telling them about this.

Sam: Wow...I really love it, it's so romantic, and actually beautiful.

Danny: It is this is where it was.

Sam: Thanks.

Danny: You're welcome.

Sam: I really want this romance to begin again.

Danny: Together we can spend time together out here secretly in the woods.

Sam: Of course we can anytime.

Danny: I wanted to be more with you until then I really wanted to protect you.

Sam: Protect me? Why do you wanted to protect me?

Danny: I really wanted to protect you because, you're my girlfriend.

Sam: Awwww, Danny.

Danny: It's gorgeous

Sam: Thanks. It's the flowers, green grass, and the trees are out there somewhere.

Danny: This is why I am holding on to you tight so you won't get hurt.

Sam: I know I do not want to get hurt

Danny: Do you promise you will be with me forever or not to tell anyone while we're out here in the Meadow of the Forest?

Sam: I promise, I promise not tell anyone about the Meadow in the Forest. And I promise to be with you...forever.

Danny: Okay, good.

Sam: ~Chuckles~ I love you.

Danny: I love you too.

~Danny and Sam face grew closer and closer and as they kissed each other on the lips.~

Sam: Beautiful.

Danny: Gorgeous, my love.

Sam: Thanks, I knew you could see me right through me.

Danny: Come here, my beautiful girlfriend.

Danny finally pick up his girlfriend Sam by her legs and carry her out there

Sam: Where are we going, Danny?

Danny: Right here where we are.

Sam: It's so beautiful out here!

Danny: Let's go, babe.

Sam: Okay, honey.

This is looks like they are in the dream to it is, this is where Danny and Sam took place and then turn into the green grass grows, but suddenly, it was Tucker Foley who return back to the Meadow

Tucker: Guys, guys. Danny, Sam!

Danny: Tucker?

Sam: Tucker?

Tucker and Danny and Sam run into each other and gave them a hug until they are reunited

Sam: I can't believe you finally came back!

Danny: We have missed you!

Tucker: It's good to see both of you again.

Sam: Long time, no see.

Danny: It has.

Tucker: It's good to have you back again!

Sam: What are you doing here?

Tucker: To find you, I came to see you both.

Sam: We have secrets.

Tucker: What are you guys doing back here in the Meadow of the Forest?

Danny: Sitting there to look up the sky.

Sam: We have to see things somehow.

Tucker: It's a good place thing to know.

Sam: In the Meadow.

Danny: We were spending some time together.

Sam: He and I are having a good time out here.

Danny: I told Sam that we are not telling anyone while we're out here.

Tucker: Tell about what?

Danny: Because it's about all our secrets because we don't want to find out.

Sam: It is a secret.

Tucker: Are you guys coming to eat?

Sam: Sure, why not?

Danny: We can go, but it's almost getting late.

Tucker: Okay, Let's go go go!

Danny and his friends are running out of that Meadow Forest because while they're at it they went out and get something to eat.

Maddie: I have wonder were Danny is...

Jack: He must be hanging out with his girlfriend, Sam.

Maddie: They used to best friends for a long time, and now they have become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jack: Maddie, the romantic ways, I'm sure he is also hanging out with his girlfriend and by the way, when they have kids while they're married.

Maddie: Of course that would be a great idea, Jack. I wonder where they are, I hope he comes back by 10 but it's almost getting late.

[Tucker, Danny and his current girlfriend, Sam were at the mall who went to eat there, and also they were having Burger and fries except for Sam who doesn't eat meat, she also eats Tofu Burger because that is her favorite thing, but she always get like that in usual, also in anyway, She get next to Danny and then he puts his arm around her shoulder]

Tucker: You guys always have love for each other, always.

Sam: So...we became girlfriend and boyfriend now.

Tucker: Seriously, by the way ya'll used to be friends a long time ago but now ya-.

Sam and Danny: We are boyfriend and girlfriend!

Tucker: Oh, right. Go ahead then.

Danny: Say, wanna hang out at my house or your house?

Sam: We probably can hang out then, but you used to hang around all girlfriends a long time ago.

Danny: But not anymore, but I am glad I'm here with you.

Tucker: That's for sure, I'll let you two lovebirds have a moment with each other see you later.

Sam: Let's just go to your house later on after school tomorrow, okay. It's getting late.

Danny: Okay, but let me fly you home, on the way, looks like they're about to close the mall.

Sam: Okay.

Danny: Going ghost. [As he gone ghost and picked Sam by the leg]

Sam: I'm right here, right now by your side. [As he flew Sam home and then he stop by and brought her home as he put her down] Thanks for bringing me home, Danny.

Danny: You're welcome, Sam. Listen, I have to go, before it's getting late.

Sam: Okay, but can you promise me after school tomorrow? Because I don't see you that much like this.

Danny: I know but, I'll see you later, okay. Because I don't want to say goodbye to you.

Sam: Okay, then don't. Wait, I have something.

Danny: ~Kiss on her lips~

Sam: That felt great on my lips.

[Danny and Sam grew closer and then they kissed each other on the lips as the movement around and then for 2 minutes]

Danny: Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow.

Sam: Goodnight and See you tomorrow.

[Danny still in his ghost powers and flew back home and suddenly, he finally went home to his window and then he changed it back into human, and then he finally went to sleep.

Maddie: Where's Danny?

Jack: I think he should be in his room.

Maddie: Let me go check.

[Danny went in his room and then he was sleeping by for now, and then his mom checked on him]

Maddie: Danny, are you in there? I hope you're doing fine.

Danny: I am fine for now.

Maddie: Danny, you made it back home early at night.

Danny: I have did but it was then by the way.

Maddie: I'm glad you came back.

Danny: I'm glad too. That's what you exactly told me.

Maddie: You're 16 years old sweetie, but you don't have to hang out so late.

Danny: I know, but it's true, but I don't want to hang on you.

Maddie: Okay, but goodnight.

Danny: Goodnight, mom.

[The next morning, it was Casper High school, Danny went inside the school and there it was, Heather, the light black hair, the tall one, red crop, green shorts and definitely high wedges, she followed him on the way here.]

Heather: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Heather.

Heather: How's it going?

Danny: Great.

Heather: I just came from Total Drama..

Danny: Seriously? Total Drama?

Heather: Yes, they said I can visit here anytime I want to, but I think I met you at the crossover before.

Danny: Oh, by anyway, I though you were someone else like between itself.

Heather: You reall do, have a crush?

[Sam walked by and say hello to Danny and wanted to talk to Danny]

Sam: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Who is this?

Danny: Oh this is Heather.

Sam: Nice to meet you, Heather. I'm Sam Manson

Heather: Nice to meet you, Sam. So is this your boyfriend?

Sam: Um, yes, he is my boyfriend.

Danny: I have to go, Heath, nice talking and meeting you.

Sam: I told you you were gonna speak to me sometime.

Danny: I know, Babe. ~Kiss~

**Just like Beast Boy, from the Teen Titans, he really doesn't eat meat because he's a vegetarian, he also eats Tofu by the way****  
**

**I thought I was going to put the "said" and the "asked" today because I really want to do the scripts but who is going to review it if only BluePhantom99, TotallyGurly would like this or maybe they could review it by MsTifaLockhartVII. I am going to do the rest tomorrow okay.**


	2. Love Hooked and Making Out Is Easy to Do

**Hello, this is my new chapter for now and as you know, I haven't been able to work it out but looks I've been busy doing something.**

**Today's new episode on this story occasions but it's time for the moment I've been waiting for.**

**Danny and Sam are making out of the bedroom, while she's at it she went home to her family, and then Gwen visit her house for awhile**

**Previously on Whatever It Takes  
**

Danny and Sam legally went to the Meadow Forest yesterday.

Danny: Will I ever seeing Sam again today?

Maddie: Of course you will, Danny.

[Sam is at the airport and then she looked over there but then she is happily seeing Danny again]

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Danny! I have missed you! [As she grabbed Danny and gave him a hug]

Danny: I have missed you too! Where have you been all this time?

Sam: I was at like in Canada.

Danny: Canada?

Sam: Yes I have. It's good to see you again.

Sam: ~Laughs~ It's beautiful out here, Danny, why did you take me out there?

Danny: Any places, like beautiful meadow gardens because it's it is really a secret, we are not telling them about this.

Sam: I really want this romance to begin again.

Danny: Together we can spend time together out here secretly in the woods. We haven't done that ever since.

Sam: Of course we can anytime.

Danny: I wanted to be more with you until then I really wanted to protect you.

Sam: Protect me? Why do you wanted to protect me?

Tucker: It's good to see both of you again.

Sam: Long time, no see.

Tucker: It's good to have you back again!

Sam: Okay, then don't. Wait, I have something.

Danny: ~Kiss on her lips~

Heather: Sammy is not going to blame you for that.

Paulina: The End.

Danny: I'm going Ghost!

Heather: Go ahead, Danny!

Sam: [Crying] Heather just said that she said that she's going to forced on you.

Danny: NO HEATHER'S NOT GOING TO FORCE ON ME! SHE IS NOT! SHE'S HORRIFYING!

Sam: [Crying]

**Episode 2: Love Hooked and Making Out Is Easy to Do**

At Danny's house, Sam went upstairs in the room, and they had lay beside on the bed with each other with clothes on, by the way, they even mentally often where had be lowed.

[Kissing]

Danny: Sam

Sam: Yes, Danny?

Danny: Do you think if we can go make out in the closets while we're doing it?

Sam: Making out, but we didn't do make out yet.

Danny: Come on, we're 16 years old, and we should know, if we had kids while we're older.

Sam: Really? Having kids while we're married?

Danny: Kids is fine, and we are Sophomore, but we are too young.

Sam: I wanna have a baby.

Danny: Sam, what did you just say?

Sam: I said, I've really wanted a baby.

Danny: You wanted a baby at 16?

Sam: I didn't say, I've really want a baby at 16 years old, that's too young.

Danny: The really know what a baby wants, we don't want to be parents at the age of 16.

Sam: Oh my God, Danny! I'm just saying that.

Danny: Sam, you're not pregnant. We are not ready to be a parent yet, we have to continue High School.

Sam: I am not pregnant yet. I know, but I am just saying that.

Danny: Wait. No no no, stay. You said that you are coming to my house after school.

Sam: Right. I know.

Danny: You want to make out?

Sam: Really? Of course I will make out with you!

Danny: Okay.

[Danny and Sam went under the covers and then they started moaning and kissing]

[Moaning and Kissing, Laughing]

Sam: Want to do that again for making out?

Danny: Making out with each other is really fun.

Sam: I know right?

[Bridgette and Dash are walking out the park and have some fun]

Bridgette: You look tenderly gorgeous.

Dash: Thanks...

Bridgette: You're welcome.

Dash: How's Geoff?

Bridgette: He's doing fine. I missed him.

Dash: I missed him too, he's such a kinda like a party guy, he loves to party!

Bridgette: I know right?

Dash: So, what do you want to do?

Bridgette: We can just, hang out if we want.

Dash: Back on eliminations?

Bridgette: Obviously, we have also competitions where our host eliminate one of us.

Dash: Don't worry about that, I'll see what can I do something for you.

Bridgette: You have something for me?

Dash: Of course I do.

Bridgette: A surprise? Oh my Gosh! You mean a surprise?

Dash: Take it easy, Bridge, I'll make sure this Surfer Girl is on here.

Bridgette: I am a Surfer, I love to swim with dolphins.

Dash: I really might know how to swim with dolphins.

Bridgette: Okay, but it can be like fantastical, superstitions or any like potentially.

Dash: Sounds great right on there.

[The Ghost is under attack and then suddenly it hits it]

Scene: Danny's bedroom

[Danny and Sam are still making out from the bottom of the heart]

[Moaning and Kissing]

Sam: You had a great tasty lips.

Danny: You had a great tasty face too...

Sam: Minds me, you are really are really my handsome boyfriend.

Danny: And you're my gorgeous girlfriend.

Sam: I love you, baby...awwwwwwwwww.

Danny: I love you too, gorgeous babe.

[Kissing and Moaning and Laughing]

Jazz: Danny, are you in there? Is everything alright?

Danny: Nothing! Everything's okay!

Jazz: Okay.

Sam: What did she just say? Is everything in okay?

Danny: [Whisper] I don't want her to know that we're making out.

Sam: Why not?

Danny: Because it's none of her business.

Sam: Okay. You're still telling a secret that you don't want your parents to know that I am making out.

Danny: I have keeping my promises.

~Jazz is secretly listens to conversations and then she left~

Jazz: I guess I am leaving.

[As Sam and Danny sat up on the bed]

Sam: Really?

Danny: I really do care about secrets, and I hoping I should never tell my parents that anyway.

Sam: Of course you won't tell your parents that, by the way...

Danny: Why not? Because you're my girlfriend.

Sam: You're my boyfriend, I really love you.

Danny: Do you mind if I kissed on your stomach?

Sam: Of course not.

Danny: ~Kisses her on the stomach~

Sam: About getting pregnant, and just because I really wanted a baby?

Danny: Sam, I am not ready to be a parent yet. We're just 16 years old.

Sam: I know, it's just because teens get pregnant at that age.

Danny: Teens having babies at this age, I've really wanted a baby because, I love babies.

Sam: I love babies too.

Danny: I really wanted to say that about keeping our child.

Sam: I doubt I said that.

[Ghost sense coming out his mouth]

Danny: Trouble!

Sam: What is it?

Danny: I'm going ghost! [As Danny transform himself into ghosts]

Sam: Give me kiss.

Danny: ~Kiss~

Sam: See you, Danny.

_[As it faded black also then most likely then Heather and Paulina were mall shopping together at Amity Park Mall]_

Heather: Back in my days I've finally got to take of the leadership rule.

Paulina: The Invincibility? This is like the winning challenge, Heath, you've got to be kidding me.

Heather: Totally, I wouldn't possibly known of. Did you just say Heath?

Lashawna: What are you doing in here, girl?

Paulina: Lashawna! What's up?

Lashawna: I came down here to Amity Park mall to find you.

Paulina: Where have you been all this time?

_[Lindsay, Star and Beth walks in and then she went inside to find Paulina and Lashawna and Heather]_

Lindsay: Pauletta, Heather and Laquisha! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Star: Paulina! Lashawna! Heather!

Paulina: Star! Lindsay! Beth!

Lindsay, Beth and Star: [Squeals]

[As Paulina, Star, Lindsay and Lashawna and Beth gave a hug] [Maybe Heather finally]

Lindsay: We just came around here to look for you and then we probably found.

Beth: Yeah, but she and Star and I were looking for you girls.

Star: Lindsay, Beth and I were looking for you girls also as Lashawna and Paulina and Heather.

Heather: How long have you been here and then you probably met up with us totally.

Lindsay: There is one way you can get out of this but we were at her house putting make up on, and then we got up and finally walk to the mall.

Paulina: We have each ways to get out there at this mall on Total Drama show.

Heather: Hello, this TV international like for this show on there people does and make out like in high school.

Paulina: Lindsay, what school did you attended to?

Lindsay: Here. At Casper High School.

Star: Do you like it?

Beth: Yes, we do like it here, it's fun!

Lashawna: Of course we do like it here all Mr. Lancer here is talk about everything.

Heather: That man, he's alright. It's just that he is not persuasive.

Paulina: Heather, forget it, we can all go eat here at this mall.

Lashawna: Love this right here.

Beth: Yeah huh!

[Gwen was walking up to the Manson's residence and then she knocked on the door and then she wants to know who is it]

[Knock on door]

Gwen: Hello?

Pamela: Hello, who is this?

Gwen: It's Gwen open up.

[Door has open]

Jeremy: Hello there, you must be Sam's best friend.

Gwen: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Manson. My name is...

Pamela: Gwen.

Gwen: Right, Gwen. Uh listen, have you seen Sam lately?

Pamela: She might be over at Danny's house I guess.

Gwen: Okay, is she at home? Because I am suppose to meet her in the house about 5:00.

Pamela: 5:00. Okay, well you can do is go to the Fenton Works residence and locate to it on your right and then you pass through it.

Gwen: Okay.

Jeremy: Where do you come from?

Gwen: Muskoka. Well, it's nice talking to you, I'll see you lat-

Jeremy: Wait wait wait! Come inside.

Gwen: Okay...can I at least go up to Sam's room?

Pamela: By the way you can.

[As Gwen shooks her head as she head upstairs]

Gwen: ~Sits on bed~ Sam's bed? Wow! I can use this just a little stick of it. [Gasp] Sam's phone? Sam's Laptop? I wonder where is the Ghost Boy at?

[Danny Phantom was flying to the bench park and then suddenly the Ghost are still fighting, but then Danny knocked them out and finally found the Fenton Thermos]

Danny: Come on, Ghost! You're going back to where you came from!

Ghost: [Screams inside the Thermos]

Sam: I guess I'll be leaving out of his room. [As Sam got out of his bed she flew out the door and left]

Jazz: Sam? Where are you? Samantha?

[Flash is forward and then she run into her home where she was]

Pamela: Samantha? Where have you been?

Sam: I've been at Danny's house for a while.

Jeremy: But you're suppose to home by now.

Sam: I know, but I'll go see what's up there.

Pamela: Your friend, Gwen just went up to your room.

Sam: Gwen?

[Sam tiptoe up the stairs to her room and then she peep in her room and then it was Gwen, she gasp as she see Sam coming into her room]

Gwen: [Gasp] Sam Manson? What are you doing here?

Sam: Gwen, what are you doing in my room?

Gwen: Nothing just sit on the bed.

Sam: Is that my computer and phone?

Gwen: Yes this is your phone. But I just want to say that your...bed, and your room is really pretty and Gothic.

Sam: Thanks, that's how I decorated into the Goth room. I guess I am leaving.

Gwen: Wait wait, stay! Come sit down and talk to me.

Sam: Ok. [As she sat down and talk to Gwen]

Gwen: I have a room that's really Gothic and then I had the color room is black.

Sam: It's dark purple I haven't been to your house yet.

Gwen: I really like it. Someday, you will or I might bring you over to my house, so we can both know we can get to know each other

Sam: Thanks...

[Danny is at the Amity Park park and then Ghost is finally gone and then he saw Trent walking by]

Trent: Danny.

Danny: Trent.

Trent: What's going on, man?

Danny: Nothing, just fighting some ghosts.

Trent: I heard that you are going ghost.

Danny: I like being the half-ghost.

Trent: Half-ghost, I wish I was a half-ghost too. So, how's your girlfriend?

Danny: Sam Manson?

Trent: Yeah...Sam...how's she doing?

Danny: She's doing okay.

Trent: Okay, tell her I say hello, because I really like Sam Manson, I really do.

Danny: I love her as my girlfriend now.

Trent: How long you've been best friends with Sam?

Danny: For like when we were 14 years old.

Trent: What are you now, boyfriend and girlfriend?

Danny: Of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend.

Trent: That's great, I hope you two have a nice relationship.

Danny: My girlfriend is in the relationship with me now.

Trent: Okay. I wonder where's Sam at.

Danny: I'm think I am going over to her house by now.

Trent: Okay, but can you let me follow you to Sam's house?

Danny: Sure, of course yes. Come along now.

[Trent has shook his head and then continue to it]

[Gwen and Sam were in her bedroom talking about teen pregnancy]

Gwen: Do you think we can ever be part of it, Sam?

Sam: Yes, Gwen I am nothing.

Gwen: Sam? Can I ask you something?

Sam: Sure. What about?

Gwen: I heard you that when Teenage girls get pregnant at age 14-20 maybe but after they dropped out of school...

Sam: And then...

Gwen: They'll have to take care of baby one by one, and then suddenly...

Sam: If I get pregnant sooner or later, but I am 16, but still, I am not ready to be a mom yet until I'm 20.

Gwen: You're right, if you want to have a baby anytime when you were 20 by the way, Sam. I'll be true about this.

Sam: Okay, maybe if I buy like a pregnancy test.

Gwen: That could be-oh my gosh. You serious?

Sam: If I would have to when I am ready.

Gwen: Alright, then don't or maybe so.

[Trent and Danny came in]

Danny: Sam?

Trent: Gwen?

Gwen: Trent!

Sam: Danny!

[As they gave them a hug and kiss]

Danny: Hey, babe. ~Kiss on her lips~

Sam: Hey, babe. Where ya been? ~Kiss on her lips~

Trent: Who's room is this?

Gwen: This is Sam's room.

Sam: That's my room.

Trent: Alright. And...Hey. You're Sam Manson right?

Sam: Yes. That's my name Samantha Manson, and you're Trent right?

Trent: Yes I am Trent Hart. But anytime.

Sam: Nice to meet you, Trent, I think I have met you before at the crossover section while you gave Danny a guitar for 16th birthday.

Trent: Oh yeah, I did, I did gave it to him.

Danny: I have been playing it and I was going to be to write some songs if I was busy.

Trent: Maybe you and me can do the lyrics of the song together if we want.

Danny: Ok, I'll take that. Where were you I thought you were going to finish kissing.

Sam: I know I have to go home and get some rest.

Danny: You what? You said you left out of the room and then you left out while I am gone fighting some ghosts? Sam, why were you leaving without telling me?

Sam: Because I didn't have to but...

Danny: You don't have to lie. You don't have to, I thought you were finish kissing me after I fight some ghosts.

Sam: Really? Finish kissing some more? Oh My God, you really want to finish the kiss more.

Gwen: Is that your boyfriend?

Sam: Yes, this is my boyfriend, Danny now.

Gwen: Oh my Gosh! You are so gorgeous and a cutie! [Happier]

Danny: Thanks.

Gwen: My name is Gwen.

Danny: I'm Danny Fenton, a half-ghost, Danny Phantom.

Gwen: Wait a sec. You're half-human, and half-ghost?

Danny: Yes, sort of.

Gwen: Wow, Danny you look so beautiful like an Ghost Boy. I love that.

Sam: I love that too, I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

Gwen: Yay! Oh and how about if we switch dates for a while?

Trent: How about if I talk to Sam Manson, while Gwen goes out with Danny Fenton.

Gwen: It could be a idea, let's switch it and then it could get back together. Come on, Fenton, I wanna have some fun with you.

Danny: See you later, Sam. Love you [As Sam sigh and as she stare at him and ignores]

Sam: Love you too, Danny. [As she smiles and then she get up]

Trent: Wait, stay right here, we can talk in your room first

[Geoff was knocking on door]

Jazz: You said you want be with me?

Geoff: Of course I really want to date you just because you're gorgeous. I'm Geoff.

Jazz: I'm Jasmine Fenton.

Geoff: Jasmine Fenton. Huh?

Jazz: That's my name and my nickname was Jazz too but still, you can call me Jazz if you want.

Geoff: I'm in!

~Bridgette turns her into Jazz as she happily~

Bridgette: Guess who? Hey!

Jazz: Hey!

Bridgette and Jazz: He-ya! He-ya! He-ya! He-ya!

Geoff: This is my girlfriend Bridgette.

Bridgette: I think know her before, when we were at the crossover section.

Jazz: You do? I'm Jazz. I've been seeing you over the competition competing against players.

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette.

Jazz: Ready to be B. ?

Bridgette: Of course I will.

Katie and Sadie: Hi!

Geoff: Jazz, this is Katie and Sadie.

Jazz: Sadie and Katie? I think I remember you at the crossover show. You two were like cuteness.

Katie: Oh I think you have see us looking happily.

Jazz: I think I have.

Sadie: We're like really wanna be best friends with you. Let's dance!

Jazz: Ok! New Best friends!

Bridgette: Me too!

~Bridgette and Jazz high five~

Dash: Hey guys.

Geoff: Dash!

Dash: It's Geoff, the Party Dude!

Bridgette: Oh hey Dash!

Dash: What's up, Bridge?

Bridgette: Nothing, I thought we went to the beach and surf.

Dash: Oh yeah I did.

Jazz: You went to the beach?

Bridgette: Yes we did, today earlier at the sunset. Did you had fun at the beach, Dash?

Dash: Yes we did have fun at the beach, it was cool!

Bridgette: I was surfing and surfing then Dash then Me!

Geoff: You couldn't went to the beach without me.

Bridgette: Surfer girls are really cool.

[Scene this is where Trent was at the Amity Park Bowling Alley with Sam while Gwen was the Amity Park Bowling Alley with Danny]

Gwen: ~Rolls the ball and hit the pins~ High score! Your turn, Danny.

Danny: ~Rolls the ball and the hits the pin~ Whoo hoo! Shooting score!

Gwen: Okay, mine has a tie than yours but not as bad can be.

Danny: Maybe we even but yours is a tie.

Gwen: If mine is a tie, yours can even get up to a 100 score.

Danny: Okay, your turn, Gwen.

~Sam was walking and stop and then she stares at Danny and then she ignores him saddly and then Danny stare at Sam too while Gwen's at it~

Trent: Sam, wait.

Sam: Where should we be?

Trent: I think we should join Danny and Gwen.

Sam: Really? I thought we can do this alone.

Trent: I know, but that was earlier. Like I said, go talk to your boyfriend, Danny.

Sam: Ok. ~Sam and Trent walk over to Danny and Gwen while they're bowling but then they had arrived~

Trent: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Trent. Sam?

Sam: Oh? Hi, I thought you were hanging out with me, not Gwen.

Danny: Sam, we're just friends. I am hanging out with her for awhile.

Sam: Maybe you can hang with me all the time.

Trent: I am hanging out with her. I like Sam...because she's really cool and Gwen's definitely too. I like both of them.

Danny: Me too, I like Gwen and Sam...they're really are two choices self-proclaimed Goths.

Trent: Whoa! That's not that Goth. They are self-proclaimers. Even though it had to be a little mature.

~Danny, Gwen and Sam were looking at Trent~

Danny: Can we just bowl for now?

Sam: Come on, Trent, you said you were going to bowl with Sam.

Trent: Okay, I get it. Okay guys, game on.

[Scene at the Party with Geoff]

Geoff: Awwwww, man. this party is so awesome.

Bridgette: Yeah and everyone is still here, but then some of them had left already.

Dash: I guess it's still us, the two cute girls.

~Lindsay, Lashawna, Paulina, Beth, Heather, and Star have arrived at Geoff's house for a party~

Lashawna: Yo ho, look who's here, Lashawna is right here!

Star: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Lindsay: Sooooooooooooooo, what's going in here, you guys?

Dash: Geoff invited Bridgette to the party and now he said he is so rockin'!

Geoff: I thought you all were not coming.

Heather: Dash Baxter. What a pleasure!

Dash: Who are you anyway?

Heather: Well my name is Heather, from the crossover section.

Dash: Heather? I thought you were a nice person, but I heard Lindsay that you are two-faced, backstabbing, lying one.

Heather: Seriously? Take it out on me, and some other ways, yet somehow, even close friends.

Lindsay: This is what she said long time ago.

Star: Yeah, Heather is a Queen Bee one. And P.S., she finally takes the alliance against one another.

Beth: She really have.

Paulina: I believe the party is still here.

Geoff: Hey, Dudes and Dudettes, welcome to my party house.

Paulina: Who's house is it?

Geoff: Nobody doesn't stay in house. It's just a house, that's all.

Paulina: Ok...so that's all I am saying.

Katie: Hey, Jazz, we're having fun didn't we?

Jazz: Yes, we sure did, Katie.

Sadie: I really wanna hang out with that Fenton boy of yours.

Jazz: My Ghost brother? Oh he hang out with his girlfriend.

Katie: Danny Fenton/Phantom. I wanna date Danny Fenton.

Sadie: Can I please date the Fenton guy?

Jazz: Katie, you can't date Danny Fenton.

Sadie: Why?

Jazz: Because he already has a girlfriend.

Sadie: What's her name?

Jazz: Her name is Sam.

Katie: What's her last name?

Jazz: Manson.

Katie and Sadie: Sam Manson? I really liked that name Manson.

Jazz: I wonder how's he doing.

Katie: I can't wait to see him. Soon

Sadie: I wish he was here.

Jazz: Yeah, me too. I wish he and his girl should come too. Trent and Gwen maybe.

[Danny, Sam, Trent and Gwen went out of the Bowling Alley, as Danny got his keys to the car]

Trent: You know, Sam, you did a really great job.

Sam: Thanks Trent, we sure did it it together.

Trent: No you. You did it.

Gwen: We have fun, did we?

Danny: We surely did have fun. Kay, everyone get in the car.

Sam and Gwen: Ok.

Danny: I'm driving. Who's wants to sit in the back or front?

Trent: I'll sit in the back with Sam.

Danny: Oh Trent, please, why do you want to sit in the back of the car with Sam?

Gwen: Why do you want to be with her?

Trent: Because I liked her, and then. She's my good pick.

Danny: Oh really?

Gwen: I guess I'll have to sit in the front with Danny.

Danny: Alright, just for awhile. _[Sigh]_

_[As Sam sits in the back with Trent, he finally puts him arm around Sam's shoulder]_

Danny: ~puts his hand on his face~ Okay, let's go. _[Engine starts and the car ride off]_

Gwen: What do you want to do?

Danny: I guess we can do something else.

Gwen: Ok. Can I come over to your house?

Danny: Oh, not tonight.

Gwen: Why not, I thought we're gonna hang out tonight.

Sam: [Yawns]

Trent: Looks like she sounds a little sleepy. [As she rested on Trent's lap]

Danny: I better take you home, so you can get some sleep.

Trent: Let's take her home first.

Sam: Come on, guys, I am getting so sleepy.

[The car had just arrive at Sam's house and then suddenly Trent woke her up]

Danny: Sam?

Gwen: Bye, Sam. See you later, but I'm not gonna say goodbye. I do not wanna say goodbyes.

Danny: Me neither, I don't wanna say goodbye to her either. Wake up, Sam, you're home.

Trent: Can I pick her up by the leg?

[Trent carry Sam by her legs and take her upstairs]

Danny: Of course you can Trent.

Trent: That's ok, I'll do it for tonight and then you'll do it too.

Danny: Bye, Sam, I love you. ~Kiss on the lips~

Trent: I'll be right out. [Knocking on Door]

Jeremy: Who is it?

Trent: This is Trent, Sam's friend, I already took her out to the Bowling Alley.

Jeremy: Ok. Hello, Trent.

Danny: Come on, Trent, hurry up or I'll wait here for awhile.

Gwen: It's ok, we'll leave if we have to.

Danny: Until then right here until it's the night of the down.

Gwen: Maybe if I wanna kiss you.

Danny: I definitely don't wanna do that.

Gwen: Why?

Danny: Because if Trent comes out that I kissed you, Sam and I will break up.

Gwen: Okay, can we kiss for awhile?

Danny: Really?

Gwen: Only if this is a secret that I want to keep.

Danny: Ok.

_[Gwen and Danny hug each other, and then they stare at face and then their face grew closer and closer and then they gave each other a kiss on the lips] [Trent went in Sam's room and then he talk to her and then she started to wake up while her eyes open]_

Trent: Sam, we had a really great time and then I told your parents that it is alright that I can hang out with you.

Sam: What do you mean?

Trent: To see that I really wanted to go out with you, but it's just that you still can hang out with Danny anytime.

Sam: Why?

Trent: Because he's your boyfriend.

Sam: I know.

Trent: I...

Sam: I...what?

Trent: I have something.

Sam: What?

Trent: ~Plant kiss on Sam's lips~

Sam: Wow...that felt great with the kiss.

Trent: One more time.

_[Sam and Trent plant and kiss each other on the lips]_

Sam: I really know how the kiss is, but I still wanna go out with you secretly.

Trent: Goodnight, Sam.

Sam: Goodnight, Trent. [As she gave him a hug]

Trent: I love you, hon.

[Sam smiles at Trent and then she went out here and then she stare at Danny and Gwen and Trent out the window] [Izzy was hanging out with the ghost zone and then she finally became a half-ghost, and then she called herself the E-Phantom]

**The credits goes to the American-Canadian tv show goes to**

**David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

**Scott McCord - Trent**

**Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson**

**Megan Fahlenbock -Gwen**

**Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Jazz Fenton**

** Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette**

**S. Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter**

**Dan Petronijevic - Geoff**

**Tara Strong - Star**

**Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay, Katie**

**Maria Canals - Paulina Sanchez**

**Rachel Wilson - Heather**

**Novie Edwards - Lashawna**

**Sarah Gadon - Beth**

**Lauren Lipson - Sadie**

**This made goes to**

**Billionford Inc.**

**Fresh TV Inc.**

**Cake Entertainment**

**Nicktoons Productions**

**The new episode preview next one, when Sam finds out when she was pregnant with shock of fear, Gwen must tell her, will Trent tell that she is pregnant with Danny's baby. Sam's mom is very upset, Danny's mom is very sad that she having a baby at young age, but her father Jeremy doesn't care.  
**

Sam: I'm pregnant.

Danny: How could you be so pregnant?!

Trent: Sam didn't know who's the father of the baby was.

Tucker: See, what a shocker for her.

Gwen: There's no such way that I am taking from this Tucker, I have plenty of room at my house. Taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while you're feeding the baby.

Sam: Am I moving out with my parents?

Gwen: Of course you will, sweetie. You know what, I am your really best friend remember?

[As Sam and Gwen gave each other a hug and kiss on the lips]

Danny: I can't believe Sam just say that she is pregnant.

Maddie: Oh my Gosh, me too, I am so sad for her to be pregnant. [Crying softly]

Danny: I'll make sure that Sam is okay, and I'll make sure everything's okay.

Gwen: I am finding a place for her right here out of home, whether you like it OR NOT!

Pam: GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE! [As Gwen pack the rest of Sam's stuff in the Gwen's mom's car]

Jeremy: See Sam, taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while you're feeding the baby.

Sam: I know, dad. If I was holding Danny's child, then I'll change the last name into the Fenton baby whatever my mom likes or not. I am going to do my best for me and my baby.

Pam: I'm sorry that I did, but my daughter needs to stay away from guys.

Maddie: She can see Danny anytime she wants to, but whatever it is, besides it's hard taking care of a baby.

Izzy: Actually, I really wanna get to know you, Danny Fenton, because you are so cute!

Danny: Thanks.

Izzy: Okay.

[Izzy and Danny walk in the school hallways and then they became friends and then they went into the schoolyard]

**[The episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By BatgirlIsHere4Now. DannySamLover20 love this chapter. Thanks for your support!**


	3. The Shock of Mind

[Sam smiles at Trent and then she went out here and then she stare at Danny and Gwen and Trent out the window] [Izzy was hanging out with the ghost zone and then she finally became a half-ghost, and then she called herself the E-Phantom]

**Me: Hello, everyone! I just so excite to do the transcripts as it for today**

**Me: I really want to do the Sam and Danny love moments scripts but I finally don't want to do the "said" and the "asked" thing today, I'm just not do it today.**

**This today's new episode is when how Sam finds out that she is pregnant with a shocked in fear, but if Gwen will help her to stay with her? ****Sam meets a new friend named Misty Wildflower who is the trainer Gym's Pokemon, She and Misty gets to know each other. ****Will she'll be able to move out of her parent's house soon? Will she'll be moving with her best friend? Will she be able to find her a place to live? Danny has results from Trent's descent and then he finds out that Sam is pregnant with his baby but he shocked in fear and he is a little unhappy about it. Find out until then.**

**Previously on Whatever it Takes**

Sam: ~Laughs~ It's beautiful out here, Danny, why did you take me out there?

Danny: Any places, like beautiful meadow gardens because it's it is really a secret, we are not telling them about this.

Sam: Wow...I really love it, it's so romantic, and actually beautiful.

Danny: It is this is where it was.

Sam: Thanks. It's the flowers, green grass, and the trees are out there somewhere.

Danny: This is why I am holding on to you tight so you won't get hurt.

Sam: I know I do not want to get hurt.

Danny: Do you promise you will be with me forever or not to tell anyone while we're out here in the Meadow of the Forest?

Sam: I promise, I promise not tell anyone about the Meadow in the Forest. And I promise to be with you...forever.

Danny: Okay, good.

Sam: ~Chuckles~ I love you.

Danny: I love you too.

~Danny and Sam face grew closer and closer and as they kissed each other on the lips.~

Danny: Do you think if we can go make out in the closets while we're doing it?

Sam: Making out, but we didn't do make out yet.

Danny: Come on, we're 16 years old, and we should know, if we had kids while we're older.

Sam: Really? Having kids while we're married?

Danny: Kids is fine, and we are Sophomore, but we are too young.

Sam: I wanna have a baby.

Danny: Sam, what did you just say?

Sam: I said, I've really wanted a baby.

Danny: You wanted a baby at 16?

Sam: I didn't say, I've really want a baby at 16 years old, that's too young.

Danny: The really know what a baby wants, we don't want to be parents at the age of 16.

[Geoff was knocking on door]

Jazz: You said you want be with me?

Geoff: Of course I really want to date you just because you're gorgeous. I'm Geoff.

Jazz: I'm Jasmine Fenton.

Geoff: Jasmine Fenton. Huh?

~Bridgette turns her into Jazz as she happily~

Bridgette: Guess who? Hey!

Jazz: Hey!

Bridgette and Jazz: He-ya! He-ya! He-ya! He-ya!

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette.

Katie and Sadie: Hi!

Geoff: Jazz, this is Katie and Sadie.

Jazz: Sadie and Katie? I'm Jazz.

Katie: Oh I think you have see us looking girly.

Sadie: We're like really wanna be B.F.F.F.L with you. Let's dance!

Jazz: Ok! New Best friends.

Sam: I think I might be pregnant...with Danny's child. [As Sam fear shock and gasp as she rubbed her tummy] [As Trent shocked in fear]

**[Sam was in her room sitting on her bed as she look at the pregnancy test to see if she's pregnant or not]**

Gwen: What's wrong, honey?

Sam: I just found the pregnancy test right here in my mom's bathroom.

Gwen: Oh my Gosh. Really?

Sam: I think I might be pregnant, that's what I am saying.

Gwen: Seriously? Sam?! How could you be pregnant?

Sam: Huh? I'm just saying that I was pregnant but now, I am not.

Gwen: Look, you cannot be having a baby at 16 years old! Don't you know that you need to focus on school before you start to having a baby when you're older?

Sam: I can't be pregnant, Gwen! I just can't what if I am forbidden to see Danny again or I think we didn't slept together through the night!

Gwen: Your parents are going to kill you?

Sam: Yes they will, Gwen, don't you know that I just took the test by now?

Gwen: [Gasp] God! Don't worry, they won't stop you from seeing Danny for now. Let me see that pregnancy stick. Hmmmmm, I think you should not trying it.

Sam: Really?

Gwen: Yes, really!

Sam: Ok. Hug?

Gwen: Hug! [As Gwen and Sam hug each other from the bottom of the heart]

Sam: [Sniffle and crying]

Gwen: It's ok, baby, you'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm sure and I promise to stay with you forever and Danny will stay with you forever.

Sam: Ok, Gwen. Promise.

Gwen: I love you.

Sam: I love you too. [As she resting on Gwen's lap]

**[Whatever it Takes theme by Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennever]**

**Episode 3: The Fear of Shock**

[Izzy was following Danny Fenton at school walking at the hallway and then she peep and then she was behind him and sneak on him for real and then she scare him to death]

Izzy: ~Walking slowly and then she was behind Danny and then she peep and then she scare him with her hands~ Heyyyyyyyyy.

Danny: Who's behind me?

Izzy: No one.

Danny: I heard someone sneaking up.

Izzy: Oh...you mean like this?! Boo!

Danny: Ah!

Izzy: ~Laughs~ I'm just like sneaking up on people that's all.

Danny: Why the hell do you like sneaking on people behind?

Izzy: Of course I did, Because I just want to play funny jokes on you and then you were like, half-ghost boy!

Danny: ~Chuckles~ Mind if I were you, so why were you doing behind me?

Izzy: Because, I just wanted to scare people with their pants off. But I didn't mean to. ~Laughs~ It's really funny! I know what I would like.

Danny: Seems like by the way, so...

Izzy: So...what?

Danny: What's your name?

Izzy: My name is Izzy but I have also known as...Kaleidoscope, E-Scope, Explosivo, or maybe the E-Phantom. I think I seen you a crossover section right?

Danny: I think you have...

Izzy: What's your name?

Danny: My name is Danny Fenton, my half ghost is Danny Phantom.

Izzy: Danny Fenton human? Danny Phantom ghost?

~Danny shooks his head yes~

Danny: Of course it is, Izzy.

Izzy: It's also nice to meet you.

Danny: It's really nice meeting you too. So...where you see all this time?

Izzy: Uh...it's been like awhile ever since I was hunted by the RCMP.

Danny: The what?

Izzy: The RCMP. It as stated Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

Danny: Royal Canadian Mounted Police, is that what you're saying?

Izzy: Yes I do, I've been like living in the woods all this time or I was living in the Ghost Zone.

Danny: The Ghost Zone?! How did you get in there? My parents didn't know that you were in the Ghost Zone.

Izzy: I completely just went in there for awhile because I just want my body as a half-ghost.

Danny: Half-ghost? Seriously?!

Izzy: Ah, don't panic, don't even get upset because I don't want you to get stress out.

Danny: Oh, ok. So what do you want to do now?

Izzy: Actually, I really wanna get to know you, Danny Fenton, because you are so cute!

Danny: Thanks.

Izzy: Like always, I knew that you were about to be fighting some bad guys, and then, you were like: I'm Going Ghost!

Danny: Oh yeah, I knew it, it was blind fold ghost fighters.

Izzy: It would be so fun and then most likely, I saw this Goth girl who had black hair and violet eyes.

Danny: You mean, my girlfriend?

Izzy: Yes, your girlfriend is that your girlfriend?

Danny: That is my current girlfriend for now.

Izzy: What's her name?

Danny: Her name is Sam. Samantha Manson.

Izzy: Samantha Manson. Wowww, I can't wait to meet her. Where is she?

Danny: I think I didn't see her at school today, but maybe something's going on.

Izzy: Okay, so...do you want to be friends with me...for now?

Danny: Of course I will, Izzy, I mean E-Phantom.

Izzy: Okay! That would be fun.

Danny: Would you like to have class with me?

Izzy: Of course I will.

~Tucker Foley walk behind Izzy and Danny and then he came up to them and started talking~

Tucker: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Oh, hey, Tuck.

Tucker: What's up, how's your girlfriend?

Danny: She's doing fine, I hope she's in school today.

Tucker: Hey, I haven't seen you that much anymore, but I knew that we have get along together.

Izzy: Hi.

Tucker: Hi. Danny, who's this?

Danny: This is Izzy, a.k.a Kaleidoscope and Phantom.

Tucker: Nice to meet you, Izzy, I mean E-Scope and E-Phantom.

Izzy: Oh...so you're Tucker Foley right?

Tucker: Yeah it is. So...is class starting?

Danny:I guess it's about time, you two.

[Bell Ringing]

Izzy: Okay! Let's get to class.

[Gwen was still in Sam's bedroom and then Sam was lying on her stomach and then she felt very unhappy that she is pregnant]

Sam: So what I am going to do, tell Danny that I'm pregnant

Gwen: Okay, I have explanations that I want to say that how are you be able to tell Fenton that you are pregnant?

Sam: I don't know, Gwen. Looks like that I'll guess I'll be having a baby at 16 years old.~Rubs her tummy and then she looked in the mirror and then she place her hands on her stomach~ ~Gasp~

Gwen: Are you okay?

Sam: I don't feel so well.

Gwen: Well...it's your fault that you said that you wanted a baby at a young age as well, so suddenly you go and put yourself into and by the way you just got that pregnancy test, like you should have that in your mind...what are you going to do?

Sam: You're right, Gwen, even though I had got myself a pregnancy test...I really wanted a baby when I'm like 20 by the way, that's too young.

Gwen: Okay, are you're gonna tell the doctor about that you're pregnant.

Sam: I surely am about it, Gwen. When I am being able to tell Danny about this?

Gwen: I'm just gonna call Daisy or Violet or Lilly and maybe you'll move in with Paulina.

Sam: Oh no no no no no no no. Not PAULINA'S.

Gwen: Okay, how about my friend, Daisy?

Sam: Daisy, I think I haven't met her.

Gwen: How about Misty? You haven't met her either. I call her and tell her come to this school. At Casper High.

Sam: Okay, call her and see if she's meeting me at here.

Gwen: Okay by the way, you'll meet her, she's right down the highway, just believe me, I do not want you to tell your parents about what I said. Do you understand?

Sam: I understand.

Gwen: Good. Come with me. You're coming to school?

Sam: Yes I am.

Gwen: Okay then.

[Gwen and Sam holding hands and then suddenly]

[Danny, Tucker and Izzy are still in class and get ready to get out of class soon]

Izzy: I'm so glad that I love this school!

Tucker: Izzy, I'm kinda like you. You know that?

Izzy: Why?

Tucker: Because I think you're cool.

Danny: Izz is a really a mess.

Izzy: It's E-Phantom.

Tucker and Danny: Okay, we get it.

Izzy: Okay.

[Sam and Gwen are walking inside the school and then she saw Danny walk up to her]

Sam: Danny!

Danny: Sam!

[Sam and Danny gave each other a hug]

Danny: Hey, why weren't you in school today?

Sam: Because I was feeling okay.

Gwen: Sam just feeling a little bug-

Sam: ~Gags and runs off~

Danny: What's wrong, Sam?

Gwen: I'm gonna go check on her. Be right back.

Danny: Do you think Sam is going to be fine if Gwen can go check on her.

Tucker: Maybe if she isn't feeling well maybe she should have stayed home.

Izzy: If she had the feeling or caught a little bug.

_[A girl who had orange hair, Viridian eyes, and maybe she had her hair tied in a small ponytail. She had walked inside and she wears a yellow crop top, red suspenders, blue shorts and maybe red and white shoes, and she is carrying and by the way she started speaking but she is resembles Misty (anime) from Pokemon.]_

Girl: Hi, I am looking for someone named, Manson or my friend Gwen. _[A girl who had voiced by ]_

Danny: Who are you?

Girl: My name is Misty.

Tucker: And...

Misty: I am looking for a that who is Goth.

Izzy: She went that a-way.

Danny: You mean my girlfriend?

Misty: Yes, I am looking for her right away.

Tucker: Okay, I am Tucker. Tucker Foley.

Misty: Nice to meet you, Tucker. ~Misty shake Tucker's hand~ I need to find where the restroom is.

Tucker: Looks like she has a tomboy voice that is really nice. She looks gorgeous.

Misty: ~Giggles~

_[Sam was in the girls' restroom and then she was vomiting and vomiting while Gwen's standing there in the stall looking but suddenly a girl just came in here]_

Sam: ~Vomiting and Coughs~

Gwen: Are you okay in there, Manson?

Sam: Yes I am.

Gwen: I'll be waiting right here when you come out.

Misty: Hey, you called me.

Gwen: Misty, hey! What's up? ~Misty hug Gwen~

Misty: What's up with that you are calling me for?

Gwen: Because I just want you meet my friend so you can get to know each other. Are you almost done in there, Sam?

Sam: Almost. My new friend. Oh My God! ~Vomiting and Coughs~

Misty: Is she okay in there? I need to speak to her and say something nice.

Gwen: Okay. you done, Sweetie?

Sam: I am, Gwen. ~As she exit the stall of the restroom and by the way, she look at the girl with the orange hair and the Viridian eyes and then she look like she look similar to her anyway she was carry her books in her hand and then she smiles at her~ ~She doesn't look so good because she's just had a little ill.

Misty: Hi.

Sam: Hi.

Misty: Are you alright in there, looks like you had a morning sickness.

Sam: God, looks like that I have ill huh?

Gwen: Yeah, you don't look so good do you, honey? ~As Gwen touch her forehead and felt it there~

Misty: I think that might be alternate sections. You're Sam Manson. Right?

Sam: Yes I am. My name is Sam Manson. Is that why you're bringing her to meet me?

Gwen: Yes I am, Sam. I am trying to do nice things for you. Go on, shake her hand.

~Misty shake Sam's hand her her blush on face and smile softly~

Misty: Nice to meet you, My name is Misty.

Sam: Misty, I like that.

Gwen: Uh, Sam, listen, this is your new friend that I like you to meet and by the way, she is a nice person and then she is the youngest of four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym. By the way, she really just wants to attend Casper High School.

Misty: Yes and that's why I am new here, but by the way my other sisters who just had moved in right here at Amity Park.

Sam: Okay Mist, welcome to Amity Park.

Misty: My pleasure.

Sam: Okay.

Misty: So...You say you have a boyfriend, huh?

Sam: Yes. We'll tell you when get out of the restroom.

Gwen: You're better now?

Sam: Yes I am for now.

[Sam, Gwen and Misty walked out of the restroom and then she saw Trent, Danny, Tucker and Izzy but one thing she remains left]

Misty: Who is this?

Sam: This is my boyfriend, Danny Fenton.

Misty: Oh...that's the one you're talking about.

Gwen: Her boyfriend. The current one.

Misty: Ok.

[Sam, Gwen and Misty walk to Danny and say something]

Sam: Hey, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Sam. ~Kiss on her lips~ What's up with you and are you okay in there?

Sam: Yeah and then I was feeling nausea.

Danny: It'll be fine by then.

Misty: Hi.

Danny: Didn't I see you at the hallway?

Misty: Yes. That's kinda familiar.

Danny: Am I look familiar?

Misty: Of course you are!

Danny: You're Misty right?

Misty: Yes I am Misty. Misty Wildflower.

Danny: We have met on the hallway already.

Misty: Yes I have just a second ago when I was stopping by and say hello.

Danny: I'm Daniel Fenton/Phantom. But you can call me Danny. Nice name, Misty.

Misty: Okay, Danny Fenton. Nice eyes and nice hair.

Danny: Thanks.

Sam: Danny.

Danny: Yes, dear?

Sam: There's something that I want to tell you.

Danny: Okay.

Sam: Can we talk somewhere privately?

Danny: Of course we can. Why not?

Tucker: Where do they think they're going?

Gwen: Somewhere privately.

~Izzy literally jumps on Dash Baxter's back and then suddenly he turned around and see who it is~

Izzy: Hi!

Dash: What the-who the heck are you?

Izzy: Heyy! My name's Izzy, but you can call me E-Phantom.

Dash: Izzy?

Izzy: Yep, the "The Psycho Hose Beast"!

Dash: The Psycho Hose Beast?

Izzy: By the way, the crazy one!

[Danny and Sam were in the schoolyard talking to each other and then all it was then she has something that she wanted to tell him]

Sam: Danny, when I was in the restroom, I just threw up for like an 5 minutes ago.

Danny: Okay, why is that?

Sam: I just think I was found out about Nausea and then Gwen took me to school together.

Danny: Go ahead, tell me.

Sam: [Sighs] I'm pregnant.

Danny: You're what?

Sam: I said I'm pregnant with your child.

Danny: You're pregnant? How could you be so pregnant with my child?

Sam: Because I just find out that I had cancer or even pregnancy, but then I was morning sickness, and then I just took the test.

Danny: What I am going to do with the baby once it was born?

Sam: Taking care of a baby while doing school, changing and feeding the baby while doing something else.

Danny: So what I am going to do, but seeing you again?

Sam: Don't worry, my parents are not forbidden me to see you. They cannot stop me, never.

Danny: What about our baby?

Sam: If I have baby that is growing inside of my womb then suddenly about six months until it's born. I don't care much, because I was planning on having the baby anyway when I was older and then there was no talk about it; my parents just wouldn't be fair to kill it.

Danny: Your parents will not stopping you, my mom never stop me to see you, she let me sees you anytime. I never got you pregnant.

Sam: No you didn't Danny, you did the right thing not to get me pregnant, I did it on my own.

Danny: Okay.

Sam: Promise not to tell my parents that I am pregnant, can I tell your parents that I'm pregnant?

Danny: I can't do that, because they will get very sad and starts crying.

Sam: Please don't! Okay? I love you!

Danny: I love you too!

~Danny and Sam quickly kiss each other on the lips and then one thing remains fade to black and then~

~Jazz is at home spending time with Geoff~

Geoff: Hey, Jazz.

Jazz: Yeah?

Geoff: Do you think we could make out?

Jazz: Of course we can, why not?

Geoff: In the Fenton Lab.

Jazz: What happen to Bridgette?

Geoff: She says she doesn't want to be with me for a little while. But she says she wants to get back together with me sooner or later.

Jazz: Okay, I'll see about that. How she feel when you be with her?

Geoff: She feels very happy that I'm with her.

Jazz: Bridgette and Geoff?

Geoff: What?

Jazz: Geoff?

Geoff: What?

Jazz: There's something that I want to tell you.

Geoff: Tell me about what?

Jazz: You know about a secret that I am keeping?

Geoff: To act like Bridgette?

Jazz: Yes, I just wanted to become more than like her.

Geoff: I thought you said you wanted to be friends.

Jazz: Friends more like an love couples. ~She grab him by his face and kiss him on the lips~

~Jack and Maddie look at Geoff and Jazz had stop kissing him and gasp~

Jack: Jasmine? Who the heck are you?

Geoff: I'm Geoff, I remember last night that she hung out with me to the party.

Maddie: I know who you are, you are this party guy that who likes partying.

Geoff: Sweet nibblers! Parrrtyyyy is soooo awesome!

Maddie: Jazz, where were you last night?

Jazz: I was at the party with someone.

Maddie: Where was Danny at?

Jazz: Maybe he texted me and see that he hung out with his girlfriend, Sam at the Bowling Alley.

Maddie: The Bowling Alley?

Jazz: Yes, the Bowling Alley.

Jack: Why did you two didn't come home last night like night?

Jazz: Because Danny was there at the Bowling Alley with Gwen and Trent.

Maddie: Trent and Gwen? What were they went?

~Casper High, students were in the lunch room eating so the ladies sit whatever they want to sit~

Lindsay: This is so much fun, all the cafeteria food at Casper High is so delicious. At Chef Hatchett's cooking, I didn't want to eat it!

Star: Me neither, Hatchett's cooking so not so very delicious at all. We like Chris McClain's cooking.

Lashawna: Yeah me too.

Valerie: Me three. It's so actually Chris'.

Paulina: Don't you believe how everyone in valiance how it about appreciating if we take on the world TV on Total Drama. I really liked that show.

Beth: Bet on it, Amity Park is so awesome! I really like this school at Casper High!

Lindsay: Me too, Beth, I really love Casper High!

Heather: Don't sell it out on the Million Dollars because it's really eagerly.

Valerie: Come on, y'all just because the Million Dollars on the Ghost Hunting experience doesn't mean all it takes for nothing.

Heather: Oh, I believe it's true, Valerie, well doesn't mean Ghost Hunter experience well more than one thing. ~Looks at Izzy eating with Tucker, Danny, Trent, Gwen, Misty and Sam~ What is that Ms. Crazy Girl doing over there?

Paulina: What girl? The drizzy one or the crazy weird one?

Star: I don't like this girl.

Valerie: What did she do?

Heather: She's driving us nuts.

Lashawna: -Laughs- Izzy's a fine silly girl.

Lindsay: No, I think she's kinda weird and stuff. I wonder what's she's doing.

Izzy: Oh yeah, and then I tried to stand on top of the table and then I just want to do some crazy stuff.

Danny: Izzy, you are fine crazy looking girl you know that?

Sam: Yeah, like you are really going hyper and all of that.

Trent: Yeah, I'm kinda like you anyway.

Misty: All because you are cool and still you're kinda weird.

Tucker: I wish I could date you, Izzy.

Danny: You wanna date the Crazy girl weird girl?

Tucker: Do you want to date her?

Danny: Do I want to date her? What? No, Tucker, I am not dating Izzy, I am dating Sam. I love Sam Manson, she's my girlfriend.

Izzy: Okay. How about you, Tuck? You want to date me?

Tucker: Yes, I want to date you eventually?

Izzy: Okay, I'll love that! Dateless, what are you?

Tucker: I am the label "The Techno Geek"

Izzy: The Techno Geek? Cool! Wanna come?

Tucker: Sure, why not?

Izzy: Okay. ~Izzy took Tucker's arm and got up the lunch table and walk~

Tucker: I love you! Later, guys.

Izzy: Bye bye!

All: Later.

Trent: Let that crazy girl date that Techno Geek. He's really got into the crazy girl, Izzy.

Gwen: Let her go, Trent. She's really got a date now. Because Owen misses Izzy.

Trent: What he will find out that she is cheating on Owen, and he will get lonely?

Danny: Kindly, he might get into it. She is so crazy.

Sam: She is a crazy crazy crazy girl.

Danny: You guys want to see something?

Trent: Sure. Why not?

~Danny quickly went ghost~

All: [Gasp]

Lindsay: Oh my Gosh, he went into ghost quickly?

Heather: He did? Wow...Ghost Guy huh?

Lashawna: Yeah...that boy's cool in Ghost costume.

Beth: DP emblem on it?

Misty: It's so cool!

Gwen: Wow...you're a ghost guy?

Danny: Yeah, I am a Ghost guy turn out to be. ~Back to human~

Trent: Cool! I like that.

Misty: Wow...Ghost Guy...I didn't know that.

Danny: Misty?

Misty: Yes?

Danny: Why are you so silently?

Misty: Because I don't speak that much.

Sam: Well...do you want to talk to me, and then eventually so we can even getting to know each other.

Misty: You wanna get to know me?

Sam: Of course I do want to get know you.

Gwen: See? That's why I am trying to get her a new friend for her. I brought her here. This is Sam, Danny and Trent.

Danny: I just met her at the hallway.

Trent: She looks very pretty.

Gwen: She doesn't speak that much.

Sam: Welcome to Amity Park. Say, do you like to eat meat?

Misty: No, sometimes, but sometimes I am just a Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian.

Sam: You're a Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian?

Gwen: I'm a Vegetarian.

Sam: It's not your turn, Gwen.

Gwen: Okay, fine.

Sam: Say, Misty, what do you like to do?

Misty: I am the leader of the Cerulean Gym.

Sam: The Cerulean Gym?

Misty: Yes, I have live with my three sisters who does swimming.

Danny: How many sisters do you have?

Misty: I have like 3 sisters. No brother.

Sam: Oh, I wish I have a sister who is older than me.

Gwen: Do you want me to be your sister or half-sister?

Misty: Can I be your sister, Sam?

Sam: Really? Of course you can, Misty.

Gwen: Well you know what? We all can be sisters or cousins and maybe adoptive sister or half-sisters whichever we wanna be.

Sam: I think I could be your half-sister, Misty and I'll be your cousin.

Gwen: Wait, I thought you wanna be my sister. Now you really want to be my cousin?

Sam: Are you mad?

Gwen: No I am not mad, okay! I'm just not.

Sam: Ok then! ~Chuckles~

~Izzy and Tucker went out on a date, but maybe if she was at Tucker's house, she'll still be psycho~

Tucker: Iz.

Izzy: Oh yes.

Tucker: This is my house.

Izzy: Okay! I think it would be excited to go in your house!

Tucker: E-Phantom?

Izzy: Wicked it! E-Phantom's on the loose!

Tucker: When we go inside my house, act nicely...

Izzy: Okay, sure! But I'm doing my best. ~As she high pitched voice eeeeeer~

~Enters Tucker's house~

Tucker's Mom: Hello, Tucker!

Tucker: Hey, mom!

Tucker's mom: Who's this?

Tucker: This is Izzy.

Tucker's mom: Hello there, Izzy.

Izzy: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Foley. I'm Izzy.

Mrs. Foley: Come on in, Izzy and have some dinner with me.

Izzy: Okay.

~Fade to black~

~School had ended. Danny got this car ready and then he'll take Sam or Misty home but he was going ghost at first but now turn back to human~

Misty: Wow...I didn't know you were a ghost boy.

Danny: Thanks...but always you seem kinda nice to people any way.

Misty: Oh can I can have a ride with you?

Danny: Sure...of course!

Gwen: Trent, I need to talk to you. ~Gwen looks at Trent and talk to him alone~

Sam: What are you going to do?

Gwen: We're just gonna talk alone but privately but not you, okay?

Trent: We'll be back.

Gwen: Kay, have fun with your new friend, Sam.

Sam: Okay, Gwen.

Misty: Sam?

Sam: Misty?

Danny: Okay, who wants to go first?

Misty: I wanna go first!

Danny: Okay.

Sam: Okay, Misty, you're turn.

Misty: It would be fun...

~Danny was going ghost and then he carry Misty by the leg~

Misty: This is so much fun!

Gwen: When I went upstairs in Sam's room, she felt like that she is pregnant, but suddenly I told her not to be that way at age 16 but she did it anyway.

Trent: Why is she want to get pregnant?

Gwen: The hell it was all she do is that she says she wants a baby and by the I believe who is going to be a mother or a father.

Trent: Sam didn't know who's the father of the baby was.

Gwen: Yes, she really knows and she's with Danny, she loves Danny.

Trent: What about me? I like her as a friend.

Gwen: You like her as a friend? But suddenly I kissed him last night in the car.

Trent: You kissed him?

Gwen: I did but he told me not to tell anyone.

Trent: Sam told me not to tell anyone that I kissed her.

Gwen: Oh My God. Do you know what the hell would happen if she finds out that Danny had cheated on Sam for me?

Trent: I don't want it to break up with that.

Gwen: Okay, whatever you, do not come to me, alright. We go back together and break up. On again Off again boyfriend and girlfriend.

Trent: That's what I meant. Goddammit!

Gwen: [Sighs]

[Misty was still in Danny's arms and still carry by the leg and then he let her off of his arms, and now it's Sam's turn]

Danny: Alright, Misty. Come on, Sam, you're next.

Sam: Okay then. ~Sam is carried by her legs and then it took a fly~

Misty: Good luck, Sam. ~Laughs~

Sam: I'll be back!

Misty: Okay!

Gwen: Wait a minute, where's Izzy? Oh, I remember she went to Tucker's house.

Trent: She went to Tucker's house for an option?

Gwen: That's what she's said, he says he likes her the crazy one.

Trent: Oh yeah...

Gwen: I want to see what's she doing.

Trent: Okay then...

[skipping two lines scene]

Danny: Now we're done here, I can see that Sam and Misty would like to see each other and getting to know each other.

Misty: That's a great idea, Danny. I really want to come to your house but soon, if my sister's permission, I'll ask her.

Sam: I wanna come to your house, but not today. I have to get home soon...

Misty: Okay...well it's nice meeting you, Sam.

Sam: It's nice meeting you too, Mist.

Danny: Can I take one of you home?

Sam: Of course I will.

Danny: Okay, Sam is going first, but, I don't know about your house, Misty. Where do you live at?

Misty: At here, at Amity Park.

Danny: Okay, I'll take you home. Come on get in the car.

Sam and Misty: Okay.

[At the Manson Residence, her parents are waiting for her to come home but still she just bought something, something inside of her backpack, a pregnancy stick in the box] [Danny just drop Sam off her home and he gave her a kiss on the lips]

Danny: Bye, Sam. I love you. ~Kiss on lips~

Sam: Bye, Danny. Love you too.

Misty: Bye, Sam. It's nice meeting you.

Sam: It's nice meeting you too. We said that already. See you tomorrow.

Misty: Bye bye! [Misty waving at Sam and Sam waved her back smiley and chuckles]

[Sam was knocked on the door until then her parents open it]

Pamela: Hello, Sam. Welcome home dear! Where have you been?

Sam: I've been at school today with new people.

Jeremy: Oh! When did you met?

Sam: I just met some girl who had orange hair and then she was very nice.

Pamela: Oooh! What's her name?

Sam: Her name is Misty Wildflower.

Pamela: Who is Misty Wildflower?

Sam: The girl who was from the city called Cerulean City, she does there as a Gym Leader.

Jeremy: I can't wait to meet her someday.

Sam: I'll show you what she look like.

Pamela: Are you hungry?

Sam: No...but I have to get some rest.

Jeremy: Go ahead then.

Sam: But first...I gotta. ~Gags and runs up the stairs to the bathroom~

Pamela: Are you okay, Sam, looks like you don't feel so good.

Jeremy: I'm gonna go check on her.

[Sam is upstairs in the bathroom vomiting and vomiting

[Gwen and Tucker continues conversation]

Gwen: Tucker, there's something I want to tell you.

Tucker: About what?

Gwen: When I went over at Gwen's house I went upstairs to check on her.

Tucker: You did?

Gwen: I found out when she was pregnant with Danny's baby.

Tucker: Do you think if Sam was the mother of Danny's baby and Danny would be the father of Sam's baby?

Gwen: That's what I meant, Tuck. You see if she's having a baby at sixteen years old by the way, she's just gonna have to forget about Band, Art, Gym and then she's gonna have to forget about college instead of taking care of her baby with a father.

Tucker: Gwen, don't you know about this?

Gwen: About what?

Tucker: Izzy, she really wanted to go out with me but-

Gwen: I'm not talking about Izzy. I'm talking about how Sam feels.

Tucker: Paulina?

Gwen: Damn that Paulina girl and Izzy girl. Damn her! Stay on topic.

Tucker: I know I know.

Gwen: Okay then, so when Sam says that she is pregnant but she might as well tell Danny Fenton the truth. If she tells him the truth maybe unless he found out and then I was eavesdropping to see if Danny and Sam are talking at the schoolyard.

Tucker: Whoa...what a shocker for her.

Gwen: There's no such way that I am taking from this Tucker, I have plenty of room at my house. Taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while she's feeding the baby.

Tucker: It is sad for Sam how she feels

[Danny was in Sam's bedroom and then he sat down and then he was rubbing her back]

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Yes, Sam?

Sam: You're still here?

Danny: Yeah, I just got dropping Misty off last and then I came back at your house and stayed here for awhile.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yes, really.

Sam: [Groan and Moans]

Danny: What's wrong?

Sam: I think my stomach is okay.

Danny: Wanna have sex?

Sam: When I am older maybe. Not right now Make out on the bed?

Danny: Okay just like we did yesterday.

Sam: [Gasp] Danny! Come here babe. [As she jumps on him and then she grabed him and kiss him on the lips and then fall on the bed by the way they just take off their clothes and then

[Falling In by Lifehouse]

**"Falling In"**

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

[Danny and Sam are moaning and moaning and moaning as they're making out unless they have looked at each other's face while they're doing it]

I can't wait till tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so hollow  
That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything

[Paulina and she has a new boyfriend named Brock the dark skin one and then she says she wants to go out with him while Star's at it]

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

[Jazz and Geoff are still making out and kissing and then he looked at her and tenderly are in love and then pushed on the sofa an then they have started laughing]

I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
Won't be easy, have my doubts too  
But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like home, home to me

[Gwen and Tucker had attractions to the only one but nothing held in and Izzy was still in Tucker's bedroom talking but Trent was in it]

[While Danny and Sam are still making out in the bed continue to it and then they are still kissing on the lips and then while Valerie, Lindsay, Beth and Star and Heather are at the slumber party at Paulina's house having fun and then they have started laughing, Lindsay is thinking about Tyler, but then Beth has a boyfriend named Brady]

Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in

[Trent and Gwen finally have going well until then but Misty doing the Gym Leader at Cerulean City]

All those nights I stayed awake  
Thinking of all the ways to make you mine  
All of those smiles will never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind

[Izzy and Tucker are playing games and while they're laughing and chuckling]

_Every time I see your face_  
_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_That we're falling in_

[Danny and Sam are still making out but then at 10 minutes they have finally continue it but then it's like it and then they have stopped]

Sam: Are we done?

Danny: Yes, Sam. We are...look I have to go but thanks for letting me come over.

Sam: You're welcome anytime.

Danny: I would love that.

_I would never do you wrong_

_Or let you down or lead you on_  
_Don't look down, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in_

Danny: Thanks for everything I loved.

Sam: That was fun...I like it.

Danny: I have to go. Bye

_Don't be scared, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in_

Sam: Bye. See you tomorrow.

[The song had ended until she finally falls asleep while Danny going home before school is tomorrow morning but then she had dream about her and Danny running in the woods of the meadow in the forest just like the other day] _[Dreaming about the Meadow in the Woods]_

_Sam: ~Laughs~ It's beautiful out here, Danny, why did you take me out there?_

_Danny: Any places, like beautiful meadow gardens because it's it is really a secret, we are not telling them about this._

_Sam: Wow...I really love it, it's so romantic, and actually beautiful._

_Danny: It is this is where it was._

_Sam: Thanks._

_Danny: You're welcome._

_Sam: I really want this romance to begin again._

_Danny: Together we can spend time together out here secretly in the woods._

_Sam: Of course we can anytime._

_Danny: I wanted to be more with you until then I really wanted to protect you._

_Sam: Protect me? Why do you wanted to protect me?_

_Danny: I really wanted to protect you because, you're my girlfriend._

_Sam: Awwww, Danny._

_Danny: It's gorgeous_

_Sam: Thanks. It's the flowers, green grass, and the trees are out there somewhere._

_Danny: This is why I am holding on to you tight so you won't get hurt._

_Sam: I know I do not want to get hurt_

_Danny: Do you promise you will be with me forever or not to tell anyone while we're out here in the Meadow of the Forest?_

_Sam: I promise, I promise not tell anyone about the Meadow in the Forest. And I promise to be with you...forever._

_Danny: Okay, good._

_Sam: ~Chuckles~ I love you._

_Danny: I love you too._

_~Danny and Sam face grew closer and closer and as they kissed each other on the lips.~_

_Sam: Beautiful._

_Danny: Gorgeous, my love._

_Sam: Thanks, I knew you could see me right through me._

_Danny: Come here, my beautiful girlfriend._

_Danny finally pick up his girlfriend Sam by her legs and carry her out there_

_Sam: Where are we going, Danny?_

_Danny: Right here where we are._

_Sam: It's so beautiful out here!_

_Danny: Let's go, babe._

_Sam: Okay, honey._

_This is looks like they are in the dream to it is, this is where Danny and Sam took place and then turn into the green grass grows, but suddenly, it was Tucker Foley who return back to the Meadow._

_Tucker: Guys, guys. Danny, Sam!_

_Danny: Tucker?_

_Sam: Tucker?_

_Tucker and Danny and Sam run into each other and gave them a hug until they are reunited_

_Sam: I can't believe you finally came back!_

_Danny: We have missed you!_

_Tucker: It's good to see both of you again._

_Sam: Long time, no see._

_Danny: It has._

_Tucker: It's good to have you back again!_

_Sam: What are you doing here?_

_Tucker: To find you, I came to see you both._

_Sam: We have secrets._

_Tucker: What are you guys doing back here in the Meadow of the Forest?_

_Danny: Sitting there to look up the sky._

_Sam: We have to see things somehow._

_Tucker: It's a good place thing to know._

_Sam: In the Meadow._

_Danny: We were spending some time together._

_Sam: He and I are having a good time out here._

_Danny: I told Sam that we are not telling anyone while we're out here._

_Tucker: Tell about what?_

_Danny: Because it's about all our secrets because we don't want to find out._

_Sam: It is a secret._

_Tucker: Are you guys coming to eat?_

_Sam: Sure, why not?_

_Danny: We can go, but it's almost getting late._

_Tucker: Okay, Let's go go go!_

_Danny and his friends are running out of that Meadow Forest because while they're at it they went out and get something to eat._

[Until it fade to black]

**_Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver - The Only One [Ending Theme]_**

**Voice Cast out credits goes to**

**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

**Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson**

**Ricky Collins as Tucker Foley**

**Katie Crown as Izzy/E-Phantom**

**Megan Falhenbock as Gwen**

**Scott McCord as Trent**

**Maria Canals as Paulina**

**Tara Strong as Star**

**Cree Summer as Valerie Gray**

**Novie Edwards as Lashawna**

**Sarah Gadon as Beth**

**Rachel Wilson as Heather, Tucker's Mom**

**Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay**

**Coleen O'Shaugnessy as Jazz Fenton**

**Dan Petronijevic as Geoff**

**This made goes to**

**Billionford Inc.**

**Fresh TV**

**Created by Butch Hartman**

**[Episode 4 would be the next one]**

Sam: Am I moving out with my parents?

Gwen: Of course you will, sweetie. You know what, I am your really best friend remember?

[As Sam and Gwen gave each other a hug and kiss on the lips]

Danny: I can't believe Sam just say that she is pregnant.

Maddie: Oh my Gosh, me too, I am so sad for her to be pregnant. [Crying softly]

Danny: I'll make sure that Sam is okay, and I'll make sure everything's okay.

Gwen: I am finding a place for her right here out of home, whether you like it OR NOT!

Misty: I would thought of it if you moved out of your parents house, but since I met them yesterday it would be of it.

Sam: [Crying] I'm so into it right now, but I thought my mother was nice but she told me to stay away from Danny!

Gwen: I knew you loved Danny.

Misty: Sam, this is my sister, Daisy. Beside this is your new sister too.

Sam: My new sister?

Misty: Yes, your new sister and now we're sisters

Pam: GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE! And don't ever come back in here ever again! [As Gwen pack the rest of Sam's stuff in the Gwen's mom's car]

Jeremy: See Sam, taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while you're feeding the baby.

Sam: I know, dad. If I was holding Danny's child, then I'll change the last name into the Fenton baby whatever my mom likes or not. I am going to do my best for me and my baby.

Pam: I'm sorry that I did, but my daughter needs to stay away from guys.

Maddie: She can see Danny anytime she wants to, but whatever it is, besides it's hard taking care of a baby. [Crying] I'm sorry that your mother is hating on you, sweetie. I love you!

Sam: I love you too, Ms. Fenton, I mean Maddie. [Crying]

Danny: I'll come see Misty and You later on when I get my car ready until my sister does it.

Jazz: I'm so sorry about your girlfriend's pregnant. I am too. Your dad and mom are nicer than Sam's parents. Sam's mother, she turns devilish.

Gwen: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HURT YOUR FEELINGS, SAM! I SHOULD HAVE told you not to tell your parents that you were pregnant, but you did anyway.

Misty: Come live with me, at my house or Gwen's house.

Danny: I'm Going GHOST! [As he transform himself into Go Ghost]

Misty: Yay! Go Danny!

Lindsay: Whoo hoo! Yeah!

**[The episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By BatgirlIsHere4Now. DannySamLover20 and Morlove this chapter. Thanks for your support!**


	4. The Forbidden Love of Hearts

[Sam smiles at Trent and then she went out here and then she stare at Danny and Gwen and Trent out the window] [Izzy was hanging out with the ghost zone and then she finally became a half-ghost, and then she called herself the E-Phantom]

**Me: Hello, everyone! I just so excite to do the transcripts as it for today**

**Me: I really want to do the Sam and Danny love moments scripts but I finally don't want to do the "said" and the "asked" thing today, I'm just not do it today.**

**This today's new episode is when how Sam tells her parents that she is pregnant, but until then her mother is upset. ****Will she'll be moving with her best friend? Will she be able to find her a place to live? Danny has results from Trent's descent and then he finds out that Sam is pregnant with his baby but he shocked in fear and he is a little unhappy about it. Find out until then.**

**Previously on Whatever it Takes**

~Danny and Sam face grew closer and closer and as they kissed each other on the lips.~

Danny: Do you think if we can go make out in the closets while we're doing it?

Sam: Making out, but we didn't do make out yet.

Danny: Come on, we're 16 years old, and we should know, if we had kids while we're older.

Sam: Really? Having kids while we're married?

Danny: Kids is fine, and we are Sophomore, but we are too young.

Sam: I wanna have a baby.

Danny: Sam, what did you just say?

Sam: I said, I've really wanted a baby.

Danny: You wanted a baby at 16?

Sam: I didn't say, I've really want a baby at 16 years old, that's too young.

Danny: The really know what a baby wants, we don't want to be parents at the age of 16.

Gwen: What's wrong, honey?

Sam: I just found the pregnancy test right here in my mom's bathroom.

Gwen: Look, you cannot be having a baby at 16 years old!

Sam: I can't be pregnant! So what I am going to do, tell Danny that I'm pregnant

Gwen: Okay, I have explanations that I want to say that how are you be able to tell Fenton that you are pregnant?

Sam: I don't know, Gwen. Looks like that I'll guess I'll be having a baby at 16 years old.~Rubs her tummy and then she looked in the mirror and then she place her hands on her stomach~ ~Gasp~

Sam: I surely am about it, Gwen. When I am being able to tell Danny about this?

Gwen: I'm just gonna call Daisy or Violet or Lilly and maybe you'll move in with Paulina. How about Misty? You haven't met her either. I call her and tell her come to this school. At Casper High.

Sam: Okay, call her and see if she's meeting me at here.

Gwen: Okay by the way, you'll meet her, she's right down the highway, just believe me, I do not want you to tell your parents about what I said. Do you understand?

Misty: Hi.

Sam: Hi.

Misty: Are you alright in there, looks like you had a morning sickness.

Sam: God, looks like that I have ill huh?

Misty: I think that might be alternate sections. You're Sam Manson. Right?

Sam: Yes I am. My name is Sam Manson. Is that why you're bringing her to meet me?

Misty: Nice to meet you, My name is Misty.

Sam: Misty, I like that.

Gwen: Uh, Sam, listen, this is your new friend that I like you to meet and by the way, she is a nice person and then she is the youngest of four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym but then she become the water one. By the way, she really just wants to attend Casper High School.

Misty: Yes and that's why I am new here, but by the way my other sisters who just had moved in right here at Amity Park.

Sam: Okay Mist, welcome to Amity Park.

Misty: My pleasure.

Sam: Okay.

Danny: Wanna have make out sex?

Sam: When I am older maybe. Not right now Make out on the bed?

Danny: Okay just like we did yesterday.

Sam: [Gasp] Danny! Come here babe. [As she jumps on him and then she grabbed him and kiss him on the lips]

**[Sam was in the bed sleeping and then she woke up about like in 5:00 in the morning with her pajamas on and then she rubbed her stomach and then she felt in pain but then she had rushed to the bathroom and then she throwing up looks like she is pregnant] [Guitar Plays]**

Sam: ~Sigh and gasp and gag and puts her hand on her mouth and then she was vomiting and vomiting~

Jeremy: Samantha?

Pam: Are you alright in there?

Sam: Yes, mom. I am.

Jeremy: Can I go check on her to see if she's alright?

Pam: But...

Jeremy: We'll check on her together.

~Sam is still vomiting and vomiting and cough while she sits on the floor groggy~

Sam: Ah! Goddammit! ~Sighs and Panting and she cursed~

[Jeremy opens the bathroom door and then

Jeremy: Sam, pie. Are you alright in there?

Sam: Yes, dad. I am.

Pam: What's the matter sweetie? I heard you throwing up.

Sam: It's okay. It's just a little nausea.

Jeremy: Nausea?

Sam: Yes, I had it since yesterday and today.

Pam: So that means...

Jeremy: Go on tell us.

Sam: ~Sighs~ I'm having a baby.

Pam: You're what?

Sam: I said I'm pregnant.

Jeremy: You're pregnant? Sam, how long has it been?

Sam: I know I know but definitely I was really late for the abortion and suddenly I just didn't know that I didn't slept with someone. I need to see a doctor.

Pam: You slept with someone through the night? You need to see a doctor?

Sam: I do need to see a doctor, mother but I need someone to take me. Oh My God! I did! We had sex together, sex make babies!

Jeremy: Did you say sex makes babies?

Sam: Yes, dad. I just said that!

Pam: Samantha Manson! How could you?! How the hell could you been having a baby at age 16? Don't you know that you're too young for this right now?! I'm like...

Sam: I'm just saying that I really wanted a baby when I'm older.

Pam: That's a good answer. Having at the age when you were older! Don't you know Danny's gonna find out?

Sam: Danny already found out that I was pregnant. But I need to stay at home today.

Jeremy: That's what you need to do, Sam

Pam: So you're pregnant right?! You know you can't have a baby at 16!

Jeremy: Oh, God, Pam! We'll tell her later.

~Pam shooks her head and then it had faded and then]

**[Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver "Whatever It Takes" Theme]**

**Episode 4: Forbidden Love of Hearts**

[Gwen is at home getting ready for school by then she is ready to have her cellphone together]

Gwen: Sweetie, I wonder how Sam is but by the way, I am so calling Misty and Sam today while I am ready for school. Hmmmmm let me see, when I am calling Sam and then I might be able to pick her and take her if I hope her parents won't find out about this pregnancy. [Dialing number]

Sam: [Cellphone rings] Hello? Hi, Gwen. Yes where are you?

Gwen: I'm on my way to come pick you up. Are you going to school?

Sam: I can't, I have nausea.

Gwen: You're nausea? I thought you were going to be fine today.

Sam: No, I have to stay at home, but until then I'm still going to school.

Gwen: Sam, come on, I thought we're gonna hang out together with Danny and Misty.

Sam: I can't. I'm not allowed to see Danny today.

Gwen: Do you mean your parents forbidden you to see Fenton? Whoa! That's ashamed of them! That's what I just said they will not stop you from seeing him again! Well you know what, I am on my way over there now after school.

Sam: I just did.

Gwen: You just what?

Sam: I just told my parents that I am pregnant.

Gwen: What?! What the hell?! I just told you not to tell your parents that you are pregnant!

Sam: But I did, I swear!

Gwen: You did for nothing, you promise you wouldn't not going to tell your parents but now they are upset!

Sam: I'm sorry, Gwen! I didn't mean to!

Gwen: You did? You broke your promises!

Sam: What I am going to do?

Gwen: ~Sighs~ I have no idea what you are going to do. Well, how about if I come pick you up, and bring you over to my house? Would that'll be good thing about it?

Sam: Am I living with you?

Gwen: Not yet, but first I need you to get your clothes together so we can spend a night together.

Sam: Okay. Did you call Danny?

Gwen: Well...I might got his number and then I'll be able to call him and Misty.

Sam: Misty, is she's going to be there at school?

Gwen: Well, yeah. Maybe. Tell you what, I'll get the keys and then I'll be able to come pick you up and bring you over there? This weekend or maybe this week about Friday or Thursday.

Sam: That sounds good.

Gwen: Okay, see you soon.

Sam: See you soon. Love you.

[At Casper High this morning at 9:00AM and the students were walking in the hallway but then suddenly Danny and Tucker were were standing there talking to each other]

Danny: I wonder where Sam is.

Tucker: I don't know she'll probably be at home or something.

Trent: Hey, guys.

Tucker and Danny: Hey, Trent.

Trent: How's it going last night?

Tucker: You came into my house yesterday remember?

Trent: Oh yeah I did when Izzy and Gwen were there and then we ate something...

Tucker: Like steak and meat.

Trent: Is Gwen coming today?

Gwen: ~Drops Misty off at the school while she walks upstairs to the hallway~ Bye bye, Misty. I'm gonna go pick up your friend...Sam.

Misty: Kay tell her I say hello. See you. ~As she ran up stairs and then she saw Danny and Tucker and Trent~ Hey guys!

Tucker: Hey, Mist.

Danny: Hey, Misty.

Misty: What's up with you all?

Trent: Hey, Misty.

Misty: Hi, Trent.

Trent: How you doing?

Misty: Good. I just like this school yesterday.

Danny: So...where's Sam?

Misty: Sam probably at home but you'll see her she's going to get her and take her the doctor, but I think a parent will.

Tucker: Is she at home?

Danny: Look I know she's pregnant but still she hasn't been the abortion dealing with pregnancy morning sickness.

Misty: Awwwwwww w, but she'll be fine. I hope she'll show up soon.

Trent: Maybe if she comes to school eventually.

Misty: Gwen will be here back after she goes checks on Sam.

~Gwen drove her car on the over here and drove off to the road and fade to black. Gwen drove and stop at Sam's house and then she knocks on the door~

Pamela: Who is it?!

Gwen: It's Gwen, can you please let me in?

Pamela: For what?

Gwen: Because I need to see someone.

Jeremy: Pam, Gwen wants to see Sam.

Pamela: Sorry, Gwen. You can't come see Sam right now, because she needs to stay at home.

Gwen: She can't, she needs a doctor.

Jeremy: Is she going to see a doctor?

Pamela: Want me to take her to the doctor?

Jeremy: No. I'll take her to the doctor.

Gwen: Can I please come in?

Jeremy: Let her in.

Pamela: Sure thing. [Opens the door and let her in]

Gwen: Is Sam up here? Can I check on her?

Jeremy: Of course, sweetie.

~Gwen tiptoe slowly walk upstairs and then she silently went into Gwen's room and open slowly~

Gwen: Samantha?

Sam: Gwendolyn?

Gwen: How did you know my real name?

Sam: I just found it out how it goes.

Gwen: Shhh! Remember I came for you. ~Puts her finger in her mouth~

Sam: A secret?

Gwen: Look, I am so sorry that I just yelled at you.

Sam: It's okay, because I do not want people getting yelled at.

Gwen: ~Sigh~ Sam?

Sam: Yes, Gwen?

Gwen: Can I touch your tummy? ~As she placed her hand on Sam's tummy and rub on it~

Sam: Of course you can, Gwen.

Gwen: Do you think your baby will be growing soon?

Sam: It could be remove of the fetus?

Gwen: Yes, it's just because you're pregnant.

Sam: Oh My Gosh! I am! But maybe.

Gwen: Looks like you gotta appointment for today.

Sam: I am?

Gwen: Of course you do. Will you be able to see Danny again soon?

Sam: Of course I love to see him, but I don't see him much anyway.

Gwen: Is he your boyfriend?

Sam: Of course he's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend.

Gwen: Of course you are, sweetie. You know what, I am your really best friend remember?

Sam: I am your friend and you're always be my good friend.

Gwen: Really?

Sam: Yes, really. Can you kiss me?

Gwen: What?

Sam: On the lips?

Gwen: Uh, not really. I am not a Lesbian.

Sam: We're just friends but just for one second.

Gwen: Okay.

[As Sam and Gwen look at each other's eyes and gave each other a hug and kiss on the lips]

Jeremy: Sam, it's time or you to go.

Sam: Okay, see you Gwen.

Gwen: See you later.

~Sam walks down stairs and then she was going to the doctor to check on it and then it faded to black~

~At Casper High School, Misty, Danny and Tucker were in the classroom talking and Misty has to take Sam's place right now~

Tucker: So you said that you wanna hang out with us?

Misty: Of course I do want to hang with you guys, because I am really am your friends.

Tucker: You're taking Sam's place?

Danny: Why do you ask she's taking Sam's place because she isn't look good.

Misty: That's what I'm just saying.

Danny: Misty is on our side for now on.

Tucker: Welcome to our side, Mist.

Danny: Class is starting.

Mr. Lancer: Hello, students.

All: Hello, Mr. Lancer.

Misty: [Whispers] Who is that?

Danny: That's Mr. Lancer, our teacher.

Mr. Lancer: I would like you to know that the Gym Leaders who have came from Cerulean City and transfer here to Casper High School.

Misty: [Gasp]

Mr. Lancer: I would like to bring you who was the Pokemon center for is, Professor Oak.

Misty: Professor Oak?

Mr. Lancer: Wait! Where's Ms. Manson?

Gwen: Sorry, Mr. Lance, I'm late.

Mr. Lancer: Well, Gwen, I succeed that you are not late anyway.

Gwen: Sorry I didn't mean to I have to stop by at someone's house right away.

Misty: Hey, Gwen.

Gwen: Told you I have to come back to you, Misty.

~Misty looks at Lancer and then at the doctor's appointment at called "Amity Park Hospital" but then Sam and her father were at the waiting room sitting in the chair and then the doctor just called up to them~

Male Doctor: Sam Manson?

Jeremy: ~As he grab her and pull her up and then she went in there~ You're up, sweetie.

Female Doctor: So, Samantha...how are you feeling? ~A doctor had dark blonde hair, aqua eyes and she stands taller than Sam

Jeremy: Tell her, Sam.

Sam: This morning when I woke up and then I was throwing up and suddenly I was vomit and nausea for like five minutes until then I was feeling sick and then suddenly I was fear of shock.

Female Doctor: Mr. Manson, you see if your daughter was having condoms or STDS maybe if she has an abortion, morning sickness is like feeling a little nausea and then after five minutes but looks like your teenage daughter is having a baby.

[As she turns shock of fear]

Jeremy: You'll be fine, Sam.

Sam: I'm so scared of being a teenage mother, father. But I am still sixteen. Having a baby is really harder than I thought but if I go to the pregnancy plan to get pregnant at the age of teens. I am not pregnant, alright.

Jeremy: It's too late for it, Sam, you've already pregnant by the way.

Female Doctor: Well, I guess I'll see you soon when I get the ultrasound for like in 3 months. See you soon! ~As she smiles happily and tender and giggles~

~Gwen was at school sitting in the burger bar and then she looks at Danny and Tucker at the Nasty Burger while getting something to eat~

Gwen: Sorry guys, I'm just a Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, but I also eats Tofu by the way.

Misty: Me neither but sometimes I eat meat but usually I rather have Tofu too.

Danny: Tofu? Why do you girls like Tofu?

Misty: Because we really do like Tofu because it doesn't have meat on it or maybe some Soy-Melt.

Gwen: Seafood, I eat fish but who cares about the meat lovers and veggie lovers.

Tucker: Meat eaters would probably for our diets too.

Misty: Don't believe me an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian is always produce like for many ways but even or maybe if I eat Vegetables or maybe Organic with Corns and Carrots or maybe on Grass on Buns.

Gwen: Grass on Buns? Okay then, I do believe it, Misty just said if they don't have wasting time cooking their food that means they can move even faster.

Misty: I guess so. Say...can I go to Sam's house after the Nasty Burger?

Gwen: Sure...but you'll have to ask your sister first.

Misty: Okay.

Gwen: Do you mind if I call her and ask her?

Misty: No I don't mind. Go ahead.

[Dialing Daisy's number in her contact]

Gwen: Can I step out for a sec? ~As she step out here while she is talking and then but she starting to ask] Hello, Hi, Daisy this is Gwen.

Daisy: Hello, Gwen. How are you?

Gwen: Great. And you?

Daisy: I am doing absoulely well, thanks for asking. How can I help you?

Gwen: I need to ask you a little something.

Daisy: Okay, what is it?

Gwen: Um...can your sister, Misty go see Sam?

Daisy: Sam, who's Sam?

Gwen: The girl who is Goth and she is an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian.

Daisy: Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian? Okay then, so what's her last name?

Gwen: Manson. M-A-N-S-O-N. Manson.

Daisy: Sam Manson huh? Cool! I can't wait to meet her what does she look like?

Gwen: She has black hair, violet eyes and purple lipstick.

Daisy: Oh yes, Misty told me that yesterday that she met this girl it all because you brought her in Casper High School.

Gwen: That's what I did, I did it because I just want her to get to know her.

Daisy: I know my sister is wanting to getting to know her.

Gwen: Don't get upset. I'll be sure if she go to Manson's residence, I can take her over there to her house later on.

Daisy: Okay but that's fine with me right away.

Gwen: Kay, gotta go talk to you later.

Daisy: Okay...

Gwen: I asked your sister and then she says that's fine with her but actually let's stop by my house first!

Misty: Really? Okay! Later, dudes!

Danny: See you, Mist.

Tucker: See ya.

~Sam is at home resting but she was in the bed when came back from the doctor's appointment but until then she'll have to wait until she gets her ultrasound to see the gender of the baby, who's baby was it? I believe it's Danny Fenton's baby~

Sam: I am going carrying Danny's child. I wonder what it'll look like after it was born, if it look like its dad or mom or something.

Jeremy: Pamela, I told you, I have took her to the doctor to check it out if she was pregnant or not. But the doctor said she is pregnant.

Pamela: I know I know, she knows she's too young to have a baby.

Jeremy: Do parents kicked them while they were pregnant and find some place to stay?

Pamela: Yes they did, parents kicked them out because they were pregnant, exactly! What the hell am I thinking?! I mean I just can't arguing with you by the way. Unless she'll finish high school but right now she might not be able to! Goddamit!

Jeremy: I'm gonna go check on her right now upstairs.

Pamela: That's fine with me then!

Jeremy: [Fearing] Okay, sheesh. [Knocking On Door]

Sam: Who is it?

Jeremy: It's your father.

Sam: Okay, come in.

Jeremy: Listen, I need to talk to you. You see, Sam, at 16 years old, wile you're pregnant in school maybe if you had clothes that can be fit into this way.

Sam: What do you mean?

Jeremy: If you had mood swings, during pregnancy, during when you are eating cravings. If you wear maternity clothes you'll just...

Sam: Daddy, I'm not gonna get like this.

Jeremy: At 5 months pregnant you're gonna have to hold someone's hand, when teen ladies get pregnant, they had contractions, birthing controling.

Sam: If I could deal with this pain in my stomach and then I'll be screaming if I go into labor.

Jeremy: While you're giving birth?

Sam: Yes, while I am giving birth but still...I love...

Jeremy: When your mother is pregnant with you, she hung out with me and then at 5 months she has carry you in her stomach.

Sam: When I was inside of her stomach moving?

Jeremy: Yes you were, Sammy, while she was given birth to you, and then once for like 5 minutes you came out crying.

Sam: My mother had given the baby to you and then you held me in...

Jeremy: I love you, Sam. Your mother loves you...but...

Sam: I love you, mom and I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom I always do.

Jeremy: That means you love both Fenton and Phantom? Well, Samantha, you're sixteen years old and then when you first love him and dating him at age 15...but now, you don't see him that much.

Sam: I know, I do not see him that much.

Jeremy: But don't you know you need to find someone else instead of Danny Fenton? Or maybe Trent?

Sam: Trent, I like Trent, he became my friend.

Jeremy: Well, you can choose someone else if you like but it's not gonna be F...I mean any either of one you'll date.

Sam: I decided to keep Fenton. I love him, I chose him.

Jeremy: Look, Sammi, I know how it is, but if you wanna see Danny Fenton, you'll have to secretly walk into his house so your mom won't find out.

Sam: I promise.

Jeremy: I love you, Sam, remember about what I said, instead of your mother?

Sam: Right. I love you too, dad. May I still going out with Trent?

Jeremy: Of course but sometimes, not all the time.

Sam: Okay. ~Makes a smile~

~Fade to black~

~Danny and Gwen are talking to Maddie and Jack and Gwen about she is meeting them~

Jazz: You're Gwen. Right?

Gwen: Yes, my name is Gwen, and I came here along way to Toronto, Ontario. And now I am feeling welcome to Amity Park.

Maddie: Nice to meet you, Gwen.

Jack: Welcomers.

Gwen: It's nice to meet you, Jack and Maddie Fenton. You must be Jasmine Fenton.

Jazz: Yes I am Jazz. You can call me Jasmine if you want.

Gwen: Okay, don't mind.

Jazz: Danny?

Danny: Yes, Jazz?

Jazz: Can I ask you a little question?

Danny: Yeah.

Jazz: How's Sam doing? Is she fine?

Danny: Yes, she is.

Danny: Sam is doing good, she haven't came to school today.

Jazz: So, what's the news?

Gwen: Tell her, Danny.

Jack: Tell her what?

Maddie: What's the news?

Danny: I just saw her at school yesterday, and then she stood up and tells me...

Jack: What? Go ahead.

Danny: She's pregnant.

Maddie: [Gasp] She's what?!

Jazz: Oh My God, Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Sam's what?

Danny: She says she got herself pregnant.

Jazz: [Gasp] Danny! I can't believe your girlfriend Sam just said that she is pregnant. Are you sure for this?

Danny: She is pregnant. She did it on her own!

Maddie: [Gasp] Oh My God! Is Sam's parents allow to see you?

Gwen: Yeah, that's what I told her not to tell her parents that but she did it anyway and her mom's got really upset.

Jack: She did?

Gwen: Yes, she did and then she told me to get out, and I am like she don't tell me what to do.

Maddie: Will she'll be fine?

Danny: I hope Sam is doing okay, and I'll make sure everything's okay.

Maddie: I hope she is too, but I am sad for her to have a baby and I was about to cry. [Crying]

Gwen: Well maybe, if I find her a home but until then, I am getting ready to do it.

Jack: Who's that girl over there? ~Jack just look at the orange hair girl sitting quietly~

Gwen: Oh that's Misty from Cerulean.

Danny: The girl I have met her in the hallway

Maddie: Cerulean. Can I see you? The Cerulean girl?

Gwen: Well, that's why I am picking the right girl for her. Misty?

~Misty step in the living room and then she introduce to the Fenton Family~

Jack: Hello there, Ms.

Misty: Hi.

Jack: What's your name?

Misty: My name. My name is Misty Wildflower.

Jack: Misty Wildflower. Nice to meet you.

Maddie: Your name is Misty?

Misty: Yes, that's me. You must be Jasmine.

Jazz: Fenton.

Misty: Nice to meet you.

Jazz: Nice to meet you too, Misty.

Misty: And you, I have met you for the first time didn't I?

Danny: I just saw her at the hallway since the other day, but she stop by and meet me.

Gwen: Yes, this is where I pick Misty for Sam so they'll be able to get to know each other.

Jazz: For real?

Gwen: Of course, they can but sometimes that when you have new friends, but maybe you just can't hang out with old friends.

Danny: Can I hang out with you?

Gwen: Of course you can hang out with me, Danny, but since you're a nice guy and Trent might be a nice guy too.

Jack: Misty?

Misty: Yes?

Jack: May I ask you a question?

Misty: Yes?

Maddie: How long have you arrive at Amity Park?

Misty: For like 3 months in a row so my sisters decided to move there before Gwen had called me, and said that I was moving out of Cerulean.

Gwen: Yes, because she really needs to move on, and let go of something.

Misty: Yes, especially for now. Gwen, can I go see Sam later on?

Gwen: Just a sec, hon. But first I'll have to drop you off and pick you right back up.

Misty: Okay. Do you guys have basement?

Jack: The basement is down there. Danny, show her where the basement is.

Danny: Okay.

~Danny and Misty walk down there to see and then when she closed her eyes she open them~

Misty: Ohhhhhhhhh. What is this down there?

Danny: This is the Ghost Lab, a basement.

Misty: Wow, I like it. Is this where you get Ghost Powers?

Danny: Yes, if this is where I accidentally made me half-ghost.

Misty: Half-Ghost? How did you get half-ghost?

Danny: Into the Ghost Portal.

Misty: Into the Portal?

Danny: Yes, it is.

Gwen: I'm gonna go check on Misty. Misty? Mist, where are you?

Misty: Down the basement.

Gwen: Okay we'll be going to Sam's house in a minute okay. Like 2 min-

[As Gwen walk downstairs to basement to check it out]

Misty: The Fenton Ghost Portal?It was normally closed by a barrier across the front. This is where you accidentally activated the portal while you're standing inside it with ectoplasm, and then giving you ghost powers?

Danny: This is where I did when I was 14 years old and now I'm 16.

Misty: How old are you?

Danny: 16.

Misty: I'm 16.

Gwen: What are you guys doing down there?

Misty: Danny just show me the The Fenton Ghost Portal.

Gwen: The Portal? The Fenton Ghost Portal? That's cool. Come on, Misty, I'll take you over to Sam's house. You ready?

Misty: Of course I am.

Gwen: Come on, you'll come visit his house someday.

Misty: Okay. Bye, Danny.

Danny: Bye, Mist oh and thanks for coming.

Misty: No prob. [Giggles]

[Gwen exit the living room door and left the FentonWorks]

Gwen: Bye, Ms. Fenton, bye Mr. Fenton. Bye Jazz.

Jazz: Oh Bye, Gwen.

[Gwen and Misty smile as walk out the door as it faded]

[Izzy, Tucker, Trent were at the Amity Park Mall sitting in the food court talking]

Izzy: Okay, guys. Soooooooooo, Tucker, do you mind if I sit next to you cuddling?

Tucker: Cuddling? Of course you can, Izz.

Izzy: It's E-Phantom for the last time.

Tucker: Okay then but don't act too weird around me.

Izzy: Okay. When I saw my friend and then I had like a bear, who sit next to me and then I ate fish with him and the next meat, I have been eating pig's feet.

Trent: You have a pig feet for dinner?

Izzy: Yes, pig's feet for dinner while my animal brother was eating fish while I'm eating pig feet.

Trent: What do you at Tucker's house last night?

Izzy: We're just chilling and then I wasn't acting weird, I was calm down while I'm having a good time with him, don't ya, Tuck?

Tucker: Right on, E-Phantom.

E-Phantom: Yes! I love your house, it's really cool wasn't it?

Tucker: Still. come over at it anytime.

E-Phantom: Anytime? Yeah, I think it would be fuuuuun!

Tucker: Sweet heavens!

E-Phantom: Awwwwwwww.

[Tucker and Izzy quickly kissed each other on the lips harder and hips move]

Trent: This is gonna be a evening.

[Gwen and Misty are arrive at Sam Manson's house and then suddenly she drops her off quickly and then come pick her back up.

Gwen: Bye, Misty, I'll be back whenever you ready, okay?

Misty: Okay, bye.

[As she wave her hand at her and she drove off quickly] [Knocking on Door]

Pamela: Who is it? It better not be Gwen again if she comes over here, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!

Sam: Mom, please don't Gwen will come over here and see me again.

Pamela: No she is not, because if she comes over here again, I'm gonna have to block her!

Sam: You're not gonna block her from coming in!

Pamela: Yes I will.

Sam: No you are not! How the hell am I suppose to do?

[Knocking on Door]

Misty: It's Misty.

Pamela: Sam, you have new best friend to come in... [Smiley happy] [Opens the door]

Sam: Misty!

Misty: Sam!

Sam: Hi!

Misty: Hi [As they run and gave each other a hug and laughs]

Pamela: Is that your new that you was talking about, Sammikins?

Sam: Yes, she is, this is my friend, Misty. Misty Wildflower.

Jeremy: Misty Wildflower? Nice to meet you, sweetie.

Misty: Nice to meet you too, sir. How about you?

Pamela: Nice to meet you, Mist.

Misty: [Laughs] My pleasure. Samantha, will you show me where your room is?

Sam: It's right upstairs.

Misty: Upstairs?

Sam: Yeah, C'mon. [Laughs]

[Misty and Sam runs upstairs to her bedroom and then they went in there and giggle off]

Sam: So, what do you want to do?

Misty: I missed you in school today!

Sam: Awwwww. I missed you too, girl.

[Hugs excitement]

Sam: You know, I wanted you more.

Misty: I wanted you more too. You should come live at my place. Oh yeah, I just saw Danny today.

Sam: Maybe, someday, if Gwen's shows up at Manson house. You did? Where?

Misty: At school and then I came over the FentonWorks and then come see him.

Sam: You did? How's he doing?

Misty: He's doing great, he's just asking about you and thinking about you all day.

Sam: He have and tell I say hi.

Misty: Maybe if I was the only thing that I come in here to see you. But still you're still gonna see Danny sooner or later

Sam: Really?

Misty: I just want to hold you tight.

Sam: Misty?

Misty: Yes, Sam?

Sam: You're really my new best friend, you know that?

Misty: You mean we look like sister?

Sam: Yes, just like new sisters.

Misty: I would love for you to be my sister, because you're so gorgeous.

Sam: Thanks...

[Phone Ringing as she picked it up and answer it]

Misty: Is Danny calling you?

Sam: That's probably be Danny calling me. Hello? Hey, Danny.

Danny: Hey, baby.

Sam: What are you doing now?

Danny: Nothing, just thinking about you.

Sam: Oh yeah, I have been thinking about you all day long and sitting on the bed.

Danny: I love you, Sam.

Sam: I love you too, Danny. I'm sorry about what I said that I told you I was pregnant out loud to everyone.

Danny: That's okay. I forgave you.

Sam: I forgave you too. So...how's school?

Danny: It's going great, Sam I've been thinking about you in class, the burger place and I also think about you at home. I wish you could come see me but they won't let you.

Sam: Don't worry about that, Danny, I love come seeing you.

Danny: Why?

Sam: Because you're my boyfriend.

Danny: Because you're my girlfriend.

Sam: Awwwwwww, thanks for calling me, I usually don't see you that much.

Danny: Not that much.

Sam: We always get along maybe but listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later soon.

Danny: See you soon, babe.

[Cellphone hangs up]

Misty: You and Danny used to be friends for a long time ago?

Sam: Yes we have and now we've became boyfriend and girlfriend by the way.

Misty: Boyfriend and Girlfriend? [Chuckles] I thought you two were friends.

Sam: He still is my friend, but he's my boyfriend.

Misty: I hope you'll get it somehow in a special way.

[Daisy walks out here and then she parked her car in there Jack Fenton was standing there.]

Daisy: [Walks and stands right here] [She has blonde hair, green eyes has a flower on the side of her hair, she wears a pink shirt and pink skirtand some pink shoes and she is carrying a purse. She started speaking] Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is.

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this?

Daisy: I'm Misty's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she went over at Sam's house today.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded for right now and rolled the credits]

_**Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver - The Only One. Ending Theme**_

**Voice Cast out credits goes to**

**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

**Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson**

**Ricky Collins as Tucker Foley**

**Katie Crown as Izzy/E-Phantom**

**Megan Falhenbock as Gwen**

**Scott McCord as Trent**

**Lisa Ortiz as Daisy Wildflower**

**Rachel Lillis as Misty Wildflower**

**Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton**

**Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton**

**Susan Blakslee as Pamela Manson**

**Ron Perlman as Lancer**

**This made goes to**

**Billionford Inc.**

**Fresh TV**

**Created by Butch Hartman**

**[Episode 5 would be the next one]**

****[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton and then he was working there a restaurant]

Daisy: I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she want to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: I wonder how she is doing. Misty!

Misty: Hi, Daisy.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Valerie: Where your girl at?

Danny: my girlfriend's at home.

Valerie: How she been doing?

Gwen: Oh my God. What the hell just happen did I get caught by someone.

Sam: Hi, Gwen.

Misty: Gwen! School maybe the one.

Sam: I'm just fake pregnant.

Danny: Telling the truthful and not lies is not easy to do that. You better get the hell away from girlfriend before I'LL HURT YOU!

Gwen: You ready to pack your things up, because I am on my way to get you out of there I am finding a place for her right here out of home, whether you like it OR NOT! GODDAMN HELL!

Pam: JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! And don't ever come back in over here ever again! [As Gwen pack the rest of Sam's stuff in the Gwen's mom's car]

Gwen: Jesus CHRIST! I should calm down myself.

Misty: I would thought of it if you moved out of your parents house, but since the other day it would be of it.

Sam: [Crying] I'm so into it right now, but I thought my mother was nice but she told me to stay away from Danny!

Gwen: I knew you loved Danny.

Misty: Sam, this is my sister, Daisy. Beside this is your new sister too.

Sam: My new sister?

Misty: Yes, your new sister and now we're sisters.

Jeremy: See Sam, taking care of a baby was really hard work to do, crying all day and all night, while you're feeding the baby.

Sam: I know, dad. If I was holding Danny's child, then I'll change the last name into the Fenton baby whatever my mom likes or not. I am going to do my best for me and my baby.

Pam: I'm sorry that I did, but my daughter needs to stay away from guys.

Maddie: She can see Danny anytime she wants to, but whatever it is, besides it's hard taking care of a baby. [Crying] I'm sorry that your mother is hating on you, sweetie. I love you!

Sam: I love you too, Ms. Fenton, I mean Maddie. [Crying]

Misty: Your mother has turn into a mean person for seeing Gwen again.

Sam: She has. I love you.

Danny: I'll come see You and Misty later on when I get my car ready until my sister does it.

Jazz: I'm so sorry about your girlfriend's pregnant. I am too. Your dad and mom are nicer than Sam's parents. Sam's mother, she turns devilish.

Danny: I'm Going GHOST! [As he transform himself into Go Ghost]

Misty: Yay! Go Danny!

Lindsay: Whoo hoo! Yeah!

Beth: Yay!

**[The episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By BatgirlIsHere4Now. DannySamLover20 and TotallyGurly would love this chapter. Thanks for your support!**


	5. Love Not For Sale

**I am here today. The transcripts are still here. I'm still here because it has been since I was busying and take too long to do it**

**Well by the way, this is an episode that is also like Teen Drama, Teenage Pregnancy and cheating hearts and break ups. Last time, I wanted to do this chapter but I usually been working on it, but still I am continue it and keep it going.**

**This today's new episode is when how Marci's sister Daisy finds her and then she was at Sam's house Gwen brought her back home. Danny and Tucker will be shocked if Sam moves out of her parent's house because of Gwen and Pamela's argue. Marci decides to go out with Dash. Well, Sam's finally done it. She told her mom that she's having a baby. Trying to sell love? Paulina sacrifice Marci to steal her boyfriend.  
**

**Previously on Whenever it Takes**

"Look, you cannot be having a baby at 16 years old!" said Gwen and she was telling her something

"I can't be pregnant! So what I am going to do, tell Danny that I'm pregnant" said Sam

"How are you be able to tell Fenton that you are pregnant?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, Gwen. Looks like that I'll guess I'll be having a baby at 16 years old." said Sam

"I'm just gonna call Daisy or Violet or Lilly and maybe you'll move in with Paulina. How about Misty? You haven't met her either." said Gwen

"Okay, call her and see if she's meeting me at here." said Sam

"Okay by the way, you'll meet her, she's right down the highway, just believe me, I do not want you to tell your parents about what I said." said Gwen

"Hi" said Marci

"Hi" said Sam

"Sam, this is my friend-I mean I'm your new friend, Marci Wildflower" said Marci

"Are you alright in there, looks like you had a morning sickness." asked Gwen.

"God, looks like that I have ill huh?" said Sam.

"I think that might be alternate sections. You're Sam Manson. Right?" asked Gwen

"Yes I am. My name is Sam Manson. Is that why you are bringing her to meet me?" asked Sam

"Nice to meet you, My name is Marci." said Marci

"Marci, I like that." said Sam.

"Uh, Sam, listen, I know this is your new friend that I like you to meet and by the way, she is a nice person and then she is the youngest of four sisters." said Gwen

"Yes and that's why I am new here, but by the way I just had moved here in right here at Amity Park." said Marci

"Okay, welcome to Amity Park." said Sam as she said "Okay. It's okay. It's just a little nausea."

"Nausea?" asked Jeremy.

Sam sighs "I'm having a baby." said Sam

"You're pregnant? What the hell, Sam, and how long has it been?" asked Jeremy

"I know I was really late for the abortion and suddenly I just didn't know that I didn't slept with someone." said Sam

"We're gonna have the Fenton family talk about this" said Pam

"I just told you not to tell your parents that you are pregnant!" shouted Gwen "You promise you wouldn't not going to tell your parents and now they are upset!"

"I'm sorry." said Sam

"You just broke your promises!" yelled Gwen

Marci: Tell her I say hello.

Male Doctor: Sam Manson?

Jeremy: You're up, sweetie.

Female Doctor: So, Samantha...how are you feeling?

Sam: This morning when I woke up and then I was throwing up and suddenly I was vomit and nausea for like five minutes until then I was feeling sick and then suddenly I was fear of shock.

Gwen: Sure...but you'll have to ask your sister first.

Jeremy: Listen, I need to talk to you. You see, Sam, at 16 years old, wile you're pregnant in high school. If you had mood swings, during pregnancy, during when you are eating cravings.

Sam: My mother had given me to you and then you held me in...

Jeremy: I love you, Sam. Your mother loves you...but...

Sam: I love mom and I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom I always do.

Jazz: You're Gwen. Right?

Gwen: Yes, my name is Gwen, and I came here along way to Toronto, Ontario.

Maddie: Nice to meet you, Gwen. Cerulean. Can I see her? The Cerulean girl?

Gwen: Well, that's why I am picking the right girl for her. Marci?

~Marci step in the living room and then she introduce to the Fenton Family~

Jack: Hello there, Ms.

Marci: Hi.

Marci: It's Marci. Marcilene Wildflower.

Pamela: Sam, you have new best friend to come in!.. [Smiley happy]

Sam: Marci!

Marci: Sam!

Pamela: Is that your new friend that you were talking about, Sammikins?

Sam: Yes, she is, this is my friend, Misty. Marci Wildflower.

Jeremy: Marci Wildflower? Nice to meet you, sweetie.

Marci: Nice to meet you too, sir.

Pamela: Nice to meet you, Mars.

Marci: [Laughs] My pleasure. Samantha, will you show me where your room is?

Sam: It's right upstairs. Yeah, C'mon. [Laughs]

[Marci and Sam runs upstairs to her bedroom and then they went in there and giggle off]

Sam: So, what do you want to do?

Marci: I missed you in school today!

Sam: Awwwww. I missed you too, girl.

[Hugs excitement]

Sam: You're really my new best friend, you know that?

Marci: You mean we look like sister?

Sam: Yes, just like new sisters.

Marci: I would love for you to be my sister, because you're so gorgeous.

Sam: Thanks...

[Phone Ringing as she picked it up and answer it]

Marci: Is the Danny Fenton calling you?

Sam: That's probably be Danny calling me. Hello? Hey, Danny.

Danny: Just thinking about you.

Sam: I have been thinking about you all day long.

Danny: I love you, Sam.

Sam: I love you too, Danny.

Danny: I wish you could come see me but they won't let you.

Sam: I know but don't worry about that. I usually don't see you that much.

Daisy: [Walks and stands right here] [She has blonde hair, green eyes has a flower on the side of her hair, she wears a pink jacket and blue shirt, white skirt and some pink shoes and she is carrying a purse. She started speaking] [She is English voiced by Cree Summer] Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm just looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is.

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this? It's nice to meet you

Daisy: Nice to meet you too. I'm Marci's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she just went over at Sam's house yesterday and spend a night.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

Jack: What do you need her for?

Daisy: I'm just going to check on her today.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded]

[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton standing there.]

Daisy: Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is. I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she wants to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: She did, how was she?

Jack: She's going great, we just met her for like since yesterday.

Daisy: Ohhhhh. Did she meet your son and daughter?

Jack: She just met my wife, my son.

Daisy: I'm looking for Gwen but she said that she is coming back over there and but still she just dropped by sister off at the Goth girl's house but still she told me that she was about to get an argue with.

Jack: Oh, really?

Daisy: I'm just saying that. I wonder what this Ghost Boy name is.

Jack: The Ghost Boy? The one I'm talking about.

Daisy: Yes, the Ghost Boy the guy who saves the day.

Jack: His Ghost name is Danny Phantom and the human one is Danny Fenton.

Daisy: Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Halfa, half-human, half-ghost?

Jack: Do you want to meet him?

Daisy: Sure, why not I want to see how he looks.

Jack: Okay.

Daisy: Do you want me to meet you and drive together while I am in my car?

Jack: Sure. Let's meet.

[Daisy and Jack get in their Car and Fenton RV and drove into the FentonWorks] [As they get out of their cars and Fenton RV]

Daisy: Is this the FentonWorks house?

Jack: Yes it is, Daisy.

Daisy: Shall I go in?

Jack: Yes, my pleasure.

Daisy: ~Giggles~ I would love to do that.

Jack: Fine by me.

[Daisy and Jack went inside the house but Maddie, Jazz went somewhere and then they'll be back later on, while Danny's heading to school today with his friend, Tucker]

Daisy: Where is everyone? I'm suppose to greet them.

Jack: They'll be back sooner or later.

Daisy: Okay then but I'll guess I'll have to wait right here until they get back.

Jack: Unless, if you want to sit down and give yourself cool.

Daisy: I guess that would be fine by then.

[Gwen was in the morning and Marci's still slept over at Sam's house by then it was time for her to go to her sister. Then, Gwen was driving and driving over there and then she went over there and then she's on her way to come pick Misty up, but I hope there won't be any drama in here]

Gwen: Hello, hi, Daisy, this is Gwen but I am on my way over to pick Marci up or you want to pick your sister up, but where are you?

Daisy: I'm at Jack Fenton's house, but you can come by if you want.

Gwen: Nah, I'm just about to go pick her up and bring her home.

Daisy: I'm at his house. Let Marci have a good time at Sam's house.

Gwen: I told you that I'm pretty sure that she is having a good time with her friend, and you should be at home with your sisters.

Daisy: Lilly and Violet are at their aunt's house, but still they might have been handling other things while they are in charge of this house. You can leave her alone because she probably don't like to leave her friend alone, she wants to be with her forever.

Gwen: I know okay. I'm gonna bring her over there to you. I promise that I am not gonna bother her.

Daisy: Okay then. That's fine, just meet me back at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Okay.

[Cellphone Hangs Up]

[Gwen still driving and then she's still park her car at Sam's house and she looks at the house and then she started getting out the car and then she took a flight at the steps and to knock on the door slightly but suddenly Pamela stands at the door and then it better not be Gwen, it has to be someone else like always]

Pamela: Marci, are you ready to go?

Marci: Yes, I am, Ms. Manson, I am.

Pamela: Did you have a good time at her house last night sleeping?

Marci: Yes, I am.

Pamela: Where did you sleep at?

Marci: At Sam's room together.

Sam: Yes, mom. Marci and I had slept by each other hugging.

Pamela: It's so glad that I have her here to spend a night over here, but except for Gwen, but she spend a night one time, but not anymore.

Sam: I know, mom, I know not to let her in here.

Pamela: That's good sweetie.

[Knocking on Door]

Pamela: Who is it? It better not be Gwen for then. Because if it is, she better not be coming in, like she told you yesterday that she's gonna move you outta here.

Marci: Oh My God. Sam?

Gwen: Can I come in?

Sam: Oh God.

[Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver "Whatever It Takes"]

Episode 5: Love Not For Sale

[Gwen opens the door with her key and then she got in and then suddenly Pamela say something about it]

Pamela: Sam Manson? What the hell's she's doing in here?

Sam: She just came in here and then, right she's not suppose to be here.

Marci: Yes, I am trying to have a good time with her.

Gwen: You want to spend more time with her instead of me?

Marci: Yes, I want to.

Gwen: So you're saying that you're forbidding me to come in here?

Pamela: Fine, just pick her and then drop her off at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Fine! I'll take her and how about Sam?

Pamela: No, not Sam. Yes, Sam. Go with her.

Gwen: Alright then, come on, Marci.

Marci: Okay. Bye, Ms. Manson. Bye, Sam.

Pamela: Sam's coming with you. Bye, Sam. Be back later on soon.

Sam: Okay, mom.

[As Sam, Marci and Gwen walk outside to the car and then suddenly she quickly drove off]

Pamela: UGH! I can't beLIVE she show up here again! What I am gonna do? Should I pack her things up or something because do I need to that right now? Yes, I really need to do it right now or later, wait a minute, right now. [As she walks upstairs to her room and then she started doing it] [At the FentonWorks, Jack and Daisy were still sitting there chilling and then by the way there are nothing to in prove that.]

Daisy: [Chuckles] I could not believe that girl should leave my sister alone and give it some time with her best friend, but she would love her friend more like me.

Jack: What are you going to do if you meet Sam Manson.

Daisy: Samantha Manson? Oh, I have to meet her now before when Marci comes over here.

Jack: Okay.

[Car Honking]

Gwen: We're here!

Daisy: I wonder how she is doing. [Sigh] [As it fade to black]

[Daisy is surprised that her sister, Marci just walked upstairs and she started walk up and hug her]

Marci: Daisy? Hi...

Daisy: Marci? Hi...what's going on?

Marci: Um, nothing but I have a little surprise for you that I wanted to introduced...

Daisy: Okay.

Sam: Hi, Mr. Fenton.

Jack: Hey, sweetheart, how are you?

Sam: I am great.

Jack: You know, Danny's thinking about you, and all this stuff.

Sam: That's what I am been thinking about him all day long yesterday.

Jack: I wish you could go see Danny at school today, but your parents won't let you.

Sam: Okay then.

Jack: All you gotta do is sneak up on him and surprise him and scare him out of you.

Sam: Sure. No problem, and I'll walk behind him and give him a kiss on lips and he won't say a word when I'm behind him.

Daisy: Hi, and that's the one you're talking about? Huh, Marci?

Marci: Yes, it is. Oh and this is my friend, Sam Manson.

Sam: Daisy Wildflower? Are you sure is that your sister, Marci?

Marci: Yes, this is my elder sister, Daisy. Daisy Wildflower. Sam, Daisy, Daisy, Sam.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Marci: This is my sister, silly. I was the youngest and I have my other sisters.

Daisy: Nice to meet you too, Sam Manson. Samantha Manson.

Sam: [Giggles] You've got to be kidding me. You said you have other two sisters?

Daisy: Yes.

Marci: My other sisters are Violet and Lilly.

Daisy: There are older than Marci, Marci's 16. Lilly is 22 years old and Violet is 24 years old.

Marci: Oh we have to get to school today, because I don't wanna miss out class.

Daisy: Alright, but I'll take you to school but just Sam and Marci. Okay?

Jack: Nice meeting you two, Marci and Daisy. See you later on. Bye, Sam I love you.

Sam: I love you too, Mr. Fenton. I'll sneak behind him.

[At school while Danny and Valerie are talking to each other in the hallway and they talk for a little while]

Valerie: So how your girl doing?

Danny: My girlfriend? Sam? She's doing fine.

Valerie: Why she didn't come to do school today?

Danny: I have no idea, but she's been feeling a little ill.

Valerie: Awwwwwww, I hope she'll feel better, and where your girl at?

Danny: My girl's at home, she's feeling a little better now.

Valerie: You said she was sick yesterday and other day.

Danny: That's just like day before yesterday.

Valerie: I know, but there go your girl coming in here now, she about to sneak up on you, see you later, honey.

Danny: See you, Valerie.

[Sam, Marci and Daisy are in the hallway while in the the Janitor's closet that he had went in there and then Sam trying to following him and trying sneak up on Danny and then she put her arms around Danny's waist, and wrap it around there and then she put her head behind and she says something] [Marci and Daisy follow behind her and she had went into the closet]

Sam: [Sigh] [Whisper] Hey, mister.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: [Put her finger on his lip] Shhhh. Don't say a word while I'm behind you.

[As she put her hand on his eyes and cover them so he won't see her and also she turn in front of him and then she uncover them and then because Danny has surprise to see her but then he says something]

Danny: Hey, babe.

Sam: Hey, Danny. Glad you see me again?

Danny: Glad to see you again. I have missed you.

Sam: I have missed you too. [Kiss on his lips as she put her arm on his shoulders]

Danny: I've been thinking about you.

Sam: I have too, but I haven't seen you so lately and then I guess my parents shouldn't forbidden me to see you.

Danny: I cannot believe your parents said that you are not allowed to see me because I got you pregnant?

Sam: [Gasp] Exactly, of course you didn't get me pregnant, Danny! You didn't!

Danny: What the hell as I'm thinking that we...oh we never had sex, we never did at all!

Sam: Thank you, God. We surely didn't have sex. Remember I told you about what I said.

Danny: I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

Danny: I see, but if you're still pregnant maybe if you shouldn't been that carefully.

Sam: I know right?

Danny: It could be more it is. [As Danny kiss Sam on her stomach] Ready to go?

Sam: Sure, let's get out of here.

[Danny and Sam are holding each other hands and walk out there]

Marci: You did it, Sam. You really are...oh hi, Danny.

Daisy: Wait right here. Hi

Danny: Hey, Marci. Oh who is this?

Sam: Wait, this is Daisy Wildflower, Marci's oldest sister.

Daisy: Nice to meet you, Danny. What's your last name?

Danny: My last name? It's Daniel Fenton.

Daisy: Daniel Fenton? Danny Fenton?

Danny: You can just call me Danny by the way. Nice to meet you too, Daisy.

Daisy: Likewise. You guys wanna get something to eat?

Danny: Yeah, sure. What place?

Marci: I think it could be Amity Park Mall. I wish I could see some more guys to hang with.

Danny: Maybe you should get that one over there, Marci.

Sam: You can choose any guys if you want to.

Daisy: Well, I don't think it's going to be...uh...

Marci: Okay, be right back.

[Marci take a little step she took a deep breath and then she ask one of the guys out but Dash had started turning around to see her think that she is shy and he look behind at her]

Dash: Who is standing there behinding me and...wow...who are you?

Marci: [Clear throat and sigh] Hi, uh I just want to say that I hate bothering you and I just wanna say that I would like to get to know you as well.

Dash: Really? You surely want to get to know me for sure?

Marci: Of course I want to get to know you anyways and by the way, I'm looking down into guys and I hate bothering you.

Dash: That's okay, you're not just bothering me, you just want to ask me out.

Marci: Okay, by the way you look so beautiful and charming and still also hottie!

Dash: Awwwwwwww.

Marci: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Giggles* What's your name?

Dash: My name? My name is Dash Baxter.

Marci: Dash Baxter? That's a nice one. My name is Marci. My real name is Marciline Wildflower

Dash: Marciline?

Marci: You can just call me Marci. It's short for Marciline.

Dash: Okay, Marci. What do you want to ask me?

Marci: [Giggles] Thanks...quite for a sure. Would you like to go out with me?

Dash: Really?

Marci: Yes...

Dash: I think that would be a yes.

Marci: [Giggles] I would love that...

Dash: Meet you at the mall?

Marci: Right on.

Daisy: She should said it about until she ask him out.

Sam: She had certainly did.

Dash: It's so nice to meet you. Yes, I would love to go with you because you are very gorgeous.

Marci: Gorgeous, thanks... and yes, I would love to take that as a cute date.

[Daisy looks at Marci, he smiles at her and then she already ask Dash out for a little date and then it had fade to black]

[At the FentonWorks, Jasmine came home and then she check on her dad and see what he is doing anything]

Jazz: Dad? Are you home?

Jack: Here I am!

Jazz: How are you doing? I just heard someone just came by and visit.

Jack: Marci's sister had just come by...

Jazz: Marci's sister? The oldest one or the young one?

Jack: The eldest one.

Jazz: What's her name?

Jack: When she gets back home after dropping her home and the house.

Jazz: Who just came by?

Jack: I said Marci's sister, Daisy.

Jazz: She just stop by and say hello? I can't wait for her to meet me.

Jack: You might not know what is doing for then.

Jazz: Also I can soon meet her but sooner or later.

Jack: You might see how beautiful is she is then you will be able to see how hot she has?

Jazz: The gorgeous one?

Jack: Yes! The Gorgeous one!

Jazz: By the way, here she comes.

Maddie: Hello, hello! I just saw Marci's older sister, Daisy!

Jack: She did see me right here driving my car.

Daisy: Hey, everyone. Stop by and see you all who's this?

Jazz: You're Daisy Wildflower, right?

Daisy: Of course I am Daisy, Marci's elder sister. You know and what is your name?

Jazz: Jasmine. Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz.

Daisy: Okay, Jasmine I mean Jazz, I really liked it.

Maddie: [Chuckles] I love it here, Daisy Wildflower, welcome!

Daisy: My pleasure! [Giggles]

Jack: Where's your sister?

Daisy: After school, I'll go pick her up later on and get back to our home later on today.

[Danny and Sam and Marci just came home and then Maddie, Jack and Jazz and Marci just walk inside the house after Danny park his car right here]

Maddie: Hi, Danny, Sam and Marci. How's school today?

Sam: Hey, Marci.

Marci: My bestie Sam just came up here.

Danny: You two are bestie?

Marci: *Giggles* Of course we are bestie girlfriends. Isn't that right?

Sam: Yeahhhhhhhhh! *High five* Right!

Daisy: Marci, I thought I was coming to get you but then...

Marci: Yeah, but Danny drop me and stopped by to see you.

Sam: Marci and I just came along with these.

Daisy: I knew that you had me worried.

Marci: I knew exactly what it is. ~Hugs Daisy~

Danny: Looks like you and Daisy are good sisters here.

Daisy: Thanks...I knew that we are fascinating or staying gorgeous forever.

Marci: I wish I could be a mermaid.

Daisy: Marci, you are a mermaid. A half-human sea in the ocean.

Danny: That's what I am. A Ghost Boy.

Daisy: A Ghost Boy, I didn't know that you are a ghost boy but...

Danny: My ghost name is Danny Phantom.

Daisy: It is? Wowwww! *Giggles* Danny, I love that part!

Danny: I also by the by the way that who can go ghosts. I'm just gonna do it outside.

Daisy: Awwwww, I thought we are going to the mall today.

Marci: Oh yeah.

[As Danny went out there as he go ghost then he went back inside and show the family member to see it]

Daisy: If only I can see it-Oh my God. You are transforming into ghost!

Marci: I love it!

Sam: Sooooo...what do you want to do tonight?

Danny: We can just go out to the mall.

Sam: Really? I would love to go out with you all this time.

Danny: Really really?

Sam: Really really!

Maddie: So, Danny. How do you feel about going out with Sam?

Danny: It's going fine, I feel happy with her and I just wanted to protect her too.

Jack: You wanted to protect Sam for hurting her?

Danny: I really always want to protect her safely. Love makes life when it is not for sale.

Sam: I know, Danny. It's going to be fine with you. [As she hug Danny closer]

Jazz: Truly matters.

Daisy: Not more than likely.

[Everyone's in the house and always know something for something but if love's not for sale it couldn't be anything] [As it fade it to black] [Now it fade in while Cerulean house]

[At the Wildflower's mansion at Cerulean inside the house, it was big, gigantic, living room and all it everything] [In the house, Lilly, and Violet were in the house playing around they got home after school but then it was someone in there that who owns a mansion. A male who is 44 years old, who was sitting down in the mansion with the girls, they were in their bedrooms laying down and suddenly looks out the window]

Lilly: I wonder if our sister, Daisy and Marci were coming back home. [Lilly Wildflower is Voiced by Katie Griffin]

Violet: I know if we can get someone else to watch over us I wonder I wish our mother and father were here. [Violet Wildflower is voiced by Tara Strong]

Lilly: I know right? I wonder what happen to our mother and father?

Violet: I know I miss them so much, I wonder if they are still alive are not?

Lilly: Yeah...did you know about this girl?

Violet: You mean Marci?

Lilly: No...I meant Sam Manson, Marci's best friend.

Violet: Samantha Manson. The one who said that she is pregnant.

Lilly: Pregnant? She is. Marci?

Violet: No, Lilly. Sam is.

Lilly: Okay then, is that what Marci told us that she is pregnant.

Violet: Yes she is. She is about to have a baby soon enough.

Lilly: Should we tell Daisy about this?

Violet: No, not right now, Lilly. K

Lilly: K.

[At Amity Park Mall at the food court, everyone went out the mall for lunch. Except Marci had met up with Dash Baxter and he saw her face for now on but then it was now for]

Marci: Hi, Dash.

Dash: Hey, Marci.

Marci: What's up?

Dash: Nothing, just hanging out with you for now on, is that what you said?

Marci: Of course I did said that to you, Dash. Come on, let's just go sit at the food court.

Danny: Where is Marci?

Sam: She'll be over here with us. Look! There she is with Dash Baxter.

Danny: The guy she is asking him out.

Marci: Come on. *Giggles* Sit down.

Dash: Okay then.

Danny: Hey, Dash.

Sam: Hey.

Dash: Sup, Danny, Sam?

[Four of them giggling and suddenly they were still sitting at the food court talking and laughing and also they were four of them and that's it]

Marci: I am so more than exciting around here, I love it here.

Sam: I do too, baby, you look so cute with your new boyfriend.

Marci: Thanks.

Sam: You're welcome.

Danny: Okay, how about the four of us can get something to eat well?

Dash: That would be a great idea. Isn't that right, sweetie?

Marci: Yeah it has.

Sam: I know right? [Gags and rush to the restroom and vomits up]

Marci: I think I'm gonna go check on my friend, Sam. [As she runs to the restroom to check on her to see if she's alright.]

Sam: [Vomits in the toilet and vomits]

Dash: What's wrong with your girlfriend? Is she sick or something?

Danny: Yes she is sick.

Dash: Is she having something?

Danny: No, my girlfriend's pregnant.

Dash: Pregnant? What happen to her?

Danny: She doesn't feel well that often.

Marci: Sam, what happen by then?

Sam: I'm feeling ill.

Marci: Really? You're pregnant?

Sam: Yes I am pregnant. Being a mother at age 16.

Marci: Mother at age 16? Samantha, why do you want to be a mother at age 16? Don't you know that you need to focus on school?

Sam: Yes I do though but, I don't know why I keep vomiting for like since yesterday?

Marci: I don't maybe by the way, when you have morning sickness.

Sam: I know.

Marci: And now...you're pregnant. See...that's why babies grow for like inside of women's womb.

Sam: Of course a baby will grow inside of of my womb moving.

Marci: You know I was moving inside of mother when she was pregnant with me for fourth child, and my sisters too.

Sam: My mom was pregnant with me when I was moving inside of her but then...

Marci: You thought so? Be able to make it?

Sam: You know what, let's not talk this in public okay.

Marci: Okay.

Sam: Let's go back out there.

[Marci and Sam went out the restroom while Trent is sitting next to Danny and Dash at the table talking]

Sam: Oh My God. Trent.

Marci: Who's that?

Sam: A dark-haired guy with a green long sleeve shirt on.

Marci: Wow.

[Faded to black when Daisy and Jack were talking while he came in the living room]

Daisy: So...after I was saying but by the way not if only if I can show you when Danny and Sam are still together? Can it say by Dash or Marci?

Jack: Marci and Dash, until then not if only Tucker most go out with Marci.

Daisy: Tucker. Who is Tucker?

Jack: Does she wants to anything for like teenage years or something like do you want to go out with me or something?

Daisy: Do I look do I want to go out with you? Of course not, you have a wife who is married to you.

Jack: Maddie is married to me, sweetie. But by the way do you know that love is for sale?

Daisy: Love for sale? Jackson, don't you know love is not only for sale and doesn't mean you only can ask me out to go with you just because you're cute. Not only if I don't have a boyfriend.

Jack: You don't even need a man right now or at all?

Daisy: Of course I don't need a man after at all. I'm just need to find someone new or someone who is always older instead of younger.

Jack: Of course you'll find someone new instead of me.

Daisy: Do I need to ask you something or how about the-kiss?

Jack: The Kiss?

Daisy: Of course the kiss will be some touchy.

Jack: Daisy, you know what? You are a one lovely girl I ever seen.

Daisy: I doubt I would say that just because I wanted to sell some love.

Jack: Love sellers? I think it could be a love seller.

Daisy: Don't mind if I do. [Jack and Daisy are about to kiss then Jazz came in here and she was like]

Jazz: Dad? What is going on in here with Daisy?

Jack: Nothing me and Daisy are just friends.

Jazz: I see that when you are about to do?

Jack: About what?

Jazz: That you and Daisy are about to sell love. Because love's not for sale.

[Jack and Daisy stared at Jazz and then it faded black]

[At School in the morning when the students are walking in the hallway but then Paulina walked over to Danny and say hello to him]

Paulina: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Paulina.

Paulina: What you been up to, hon?

Danny: Nothing, just hangin around with my girlfriend.

Paulina: Sam Manson?

Danny: That's right. Samantha Manson.

Paulina: I know the girl that you been talking about.

[At the girl's restroom Sam was in restroom looked herself in the mirror, she placed her hand on her stomach and stroking it and she started to inhale and exhale before Paulina came in and she said it to herself]

Sam: [Inhales and Sigh] Well little one, looks like you're growing inside of me soon.

Paulina: Did you say to yourself or the baby?

Sam: What? Nothing. By the way it's a baby.

Paulina: So now you're pregnant? Is that suppose to let you on?

Sam: I did know what's realizing that I'm pregnant because I was on morning sickness.

Paulina: Did your boyfriend Danny said that he is going to be a father?

Sam: Of course he say that, sweetie because I am going to be a mother.

Paulina: Are you on your period or something?

Sam: Like for 5 weeks or something. It only start about 4 days.

Paulina: Don't be harsh on yourself honey because it doesn't matter how long it takes for to be a mother in 9 months.

Sam: I'm pregnant! Okay and there's nothing you can do to take away my baby.

Paulina: Your baby?

Sam: It's Danny's baby inside of me.

Paulina: Danny's child?

Sam: That's exactly what I mean, Paulina.

Paulina: Do you mind if I go out with Danny and if go out and make sex for sure then I'll be able to pay 10 dollars a week.

Sam: You know what, Paulina? I don't know what you're saying but you need to leave my baby alone! Goodbye.

Paulina: ~Laughs lightly~

[Sam walk out of the door and went into the hallway and she ran into Danny and hugged him closely]

Danny: Sam!

Sam: Danny, I've look for you and I see you right here.

Danny: Yeah I am glad too by the way and I'm so glad that you are okay.

Sam: Paulina is a slut.

Danny: She is?

Sam: Yes, she says that she wants to sell you from me and then she trying to ask you out.

Danny: Ask me out? Dam-her [sighs] I'm not asking her out at all.

Marci: I'm so glad that my honbun is delicious!

Dash: My new girlfriend is so cute! [Kiss on her forehead and lips]

[Sam and Danny stares at Marci and Dash walking in the hallway he put his arm on her shoulders]

Danny: What is Dash doing with Marci?

Sam: He's still dating her for the first time? Well, I'm glad that she has a boyfriend.

Danny: She went out with him last night.

Sam: Yes, I'm bet she's cute.

[Paulina walk to Marci and Dash and then she tries to talk to her.]

Paulina: What are you doing with her?

Marci: Who the hell are you?

Dash: Me! What the hell am I doing with her? She's my girlfriend!

Marci: Why are you mas because I am dating him?

Paulina: He was my friend.

Marci: Really?

Paulina: I guess it would be for now.

Marci: He's my new boyfriend now and I'm dating him.

Paulina: You're dating him?

Marci: Of course I'm dating him you see why. Do you have probl-em with tha-that? [As she put her finger at her face smiley]

Paulina: Not really. Oh yes I do have a problem with tha-thattt.

Marci: So, I'm not doing this with you today and start to fight with you.

Paulina: Shallow is not shallow and of course you have a Goth friend.

Marci: My best friend is a good Goth. I love her and you just cannot sell love.

Paulina: And why?

Marci: Because love is not for sale.

Paulina: Okay then.

Marci: I'll be right back.

[Marci runs to her friend Sam and say hi to her]

Marci: Hi, Sam!

Sam: Hi, Marci!

Marci: So...

Sam: What's up, bestie? [As she slaps each other's hand]

Marci: Nothin' you?

Sam: Paulina's messin with me for now and it like looks like she's about dating your boyfriend.

Marci: Oh no the hell she is not.

[Marci feared as she shocked for it and faded to black]

[Daisy and Maddie are out of hand for it while Jazz is talking to her father Jack]

Jazz: Dad, like I said I need to ask you a question.

Jack: Yeah. What do you want to say?

Jazz: I'm just wondering that you two have conversations but question asked. Are you dating Daisy Wildflower?

Jack: No.

Jazz: You are about to date her. Does she has a boyfriend?

Jack: No she does not have a boyfriend.

Jack: She is single.

Jazz: Single okay. But you know that you married to my mom.

Jack: Jasmine, your mom is okay, but I will always love her. Always.

Jazz: You do love her but I wonder where it was until then the end of the line.

Jack: Not exactly.

Maddie: Daisy why you trying to sell love my husband to you?

Daisy: I wasn't going to sell love to him I just want to do it.

Maddie: You're not doing this are you?

Daisy: No not now if I say love for sale and all I want to say that love is not for sale.

Maddie: Love not for sale, and love for sale like new times.

Daisy: Mind if I go home?

Maddie: Not really, or you can go home right now!

Daisy: But...

Maddie: I'm just kidding and playing.

Daisy: [Laughs Nervous] Okay. I want to stay here but first I have to go home and get my things before I am coming back in here to spend a night with you tonight at FentonWorks.

Maddie: Okay go ahead and get your stuff from home and come back over here later on.

Daisy: Can I do it please?

Maddie: Sure thing. Go on and do what you got to do.

Daisy: Alright but first I gotta pick up Sam and Marci and bring her over here to our house today later on. To meet Marci's sisters soon.

Maddie: Alright, leave.

Daisy: [Stares at Maddie]

Maddie: I said leave.

Daisy: Fine.

[As Daisy walk out of the door and she went to her car and start her engines and drove off she drove to Casper High School and she honked her car and honk it]

Marci: I don't know what it takes but she's got to deal with that. Oh, It's my sister, I'm coming, Daisy! Sam do you want to come?

Sam: Come what?

Marci: You know to my house and meet my sisters.

Sam: Sure, okay. Danny you want to come too?

Danny: Sure, I'll come.

Marci: Bye, Dash. Love you.

Dash: Love you too, honey!

Daisy: You're just right here to the car.

Marci: Really?

Daisy: Get in. Come on, Sam, come on.

Sam: Okay, Danny you coming?

Danny: Nah, I have a car right here. Later on.

Sam: Okay.

[As the two girls hop in the car runs off and droving far away from Amity Park to Cerulean City. The girls are in the house talking to someone on the phone.]

Lilly: Why should it be someone who doesn't even know what it is?

Violet: I have no idea what our boyfriends does.

[Cellphone rings and answer]

Violet: Hello? James? Why do you sell love to someone that you do not sell it to me? Look like I said that love is for sale and love is not for sale.

Lilly: Hello, Daisy? Oh yeah, you are on your way here to our house? Okay, you're bringing Marci here by now? Wow, that was quick. Bye. [cellphone hangs]

Violet: Forget it, James, we are trough! [cellphone hangs up] Daisy's on her way to our home?

Lilly: She is for now. Let's go downstairs to the door creepy slowly.

Violet: Okay. Let's go.

[Lilly and Violet walk downstairs slowly creepy as they tiptoe as stand close by the door]

Lilly: Shhhh, here it comes, here it comes.

Violet: [Whisper] It's fun for us to play a quiet game.

Daisy: [Opens the door] Hi, girls.

Lilly: Hi, Daisy, Hi, Marci. Hey my little sister how's it going?

Marci: It's going great, oh and I have someone for like you to meet. Sam?

Sam: Hey.

Violet: Wow, hi. My name's Violet.

Lilly: My name's Lilly.

Sam: Lilly, Violet? I didn't know Marci had some other sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci.

[Marci stands next to her sisters]

Marci: We sure are some sisters. 4 of us together.

Daisy: Yes, welcome to Amity Park. Come on in.

Sam: Okay then.

Daisy: Make yourselves at home.

Sam: This is a Mansion and it has lot of room in it.

Daisy: Mmm hmm, but we have to move out of little house because it's not enough room for us.

Marci: Yeah, we have to because it's no more room but 3 bedrooms and only two bathrooms in a row.

Lilly: We have a kitchen, the pool, and the the big upstairs.

Sam: This is going to be so much fun.

Marci: Before we start the tour, I just want you to show you my room up there.

Sam: Okay, no problem. [Laughs]

[Danny and Paulina are started to talk with this in her room she grab Danny by the arm and Dash is already in her room]

Danny: Oh my God, what the hell's going on around here?

Paulina: We were just having love here.

Danny: That's Sam's best friend's boyfriend, Marci's.

Paulina: I was just trying to sell love to me and do you want me to sell love to you?

Danny: No you are not selling love to me and Dash because we are friends now.

Dash: I know right, Danny? Let's just get out of here.

Paulina: Wait. I got something for you I got some dollars for you from papa.

Danny: I don't care, I just don't want to go out with you anymore.

[Danny, Dash and Paulina walking in the hallway arguing and arguing and arguing about selling love while Paulina's father questions them what's going on]

Paulina's father: Guys, what's going on around here?

[The three of them stares at him and the stutters around about selling love]

[Sam, Marci are looking around to her room and show her one]

Marci: This is my room, and it has something Yellow and Pink in it. Yellow bed, yellow wallpaper, and also my pink mirror and all of my makeup tools and it has a T.V in it too. Oh and here's my MP3 player too and my cellphone.

Sam: Cellphone and MP3 player?

Marci: That's all I want it. C'mon let me show you out here the hallway. Ok, this Daisy's room (first one), Violet's room (second one) and this is Lilli's room (third one) and mine is the last one. Now, how would you feel about that?

Sam: I think your room is alright with me.

Marci: Maybe, okay let me say this.

Sam: Oh, please don't say about making me moving in with you.

Marci: I'm didn't say say about making you moving in here with me.

Sam: Maybe it's going to be like roommates.

Marci: Sam, don't do me like that.

Sam: Why, Mar?

Marci: Because I'm your new best friend and you're supposed to treat your best friend nicely. Say you're sorry.

Sam: I'm sorry, Marci.

Marci: That's okay. If you want to move in with me, all you got to do is pack your things and maybe...

Sam: Maybe.

Marci: Maybe unless I just want to be your new sister.

Sam: New sister? You've already got Daisy, Violet and Lilli you don't need anymore sisters.

Marci: I'll just be your half-sister then.

Sam: Okay then be my half-sister then.

Marci: Half-siblings are one by one.

Sam: Okay, I'll move in with you.

Marci: You know Gwen?

Sam: Yes I know Gwen.

Marci: She was my friend for a long time.

Sam: The one I first met her when I was at Canada.

Marci: Okay, call her if you need her.

[Cellphone Rings]

Daisy: My sisters, would you like to come spend a night at the FentonWorks?

Lilli: Sure, where is that?

Daisy: It's up here at Amity Park.

Violet: Okay, sure. I wanna come! Just wait let me get my stuff.

Daisy: Okay pack your clothes because we'll be going over there in a minute.

Lili: Okay to meet Fenton Family.

Marci: Hold on. Hello, you did what?! Trying Selling love to Paulina?!

Sam: Danny try to sold love to someone else?!

Marci: No it's Danny and Dash trying to sell love to Paulina. Listen, Dash, why are you selling love to her instead of me?! I thought you loved me! Danny loves Sam, you love me and I love you too. No, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to come over there soon. Goodbye. I do not know why Dash is trying to selling love to that girl Paulina. He doesn't want to go with her! Love's not for sale.

Sam: Guess what? I don't like when Danny is cheating on me anyway, I just love him always, I'm pregnant with his child.

Marci: Sam, Sam, you are pregnant with Danny Fenton's baby!

Sam: I know and this is his baby that I am pregnant with.

Marci: Do you know there's a baby growing inside of you? [As Marci touch Sam's stomach and to see if her baby is growing inside of her for 5 months]

Sam: Yes I know there's baby growing inside of me.

Marci: I know I know.

Daisy: Alright, my sisters it's time to for us to go to the FentonWorks to spend a night.

Marci: I have to go see someone's house first.

Daisy: Marci, what happened?

Marci: My new boyfriend and Sam's boyfriend, Danny try to sell some love to this girl Paulina.

Daisy: Oh, really? Okay, let's stop by FentonWorks first.

[At Paulina's house, her father just wanted to know what's going on with that and he suggested that he asked]

Mr. Sanchez: What the hell you two boys are doing in my daughter's house?

Dash: We're not doing anything but walk to your house but I don't want to sell love to my new girlfriend.

Paulina: Your new girlfriend? Me?

Danny: No, it's Dash new girlfriend, Marci.

Paulina: Marci who's Marci?

Dash: The girl I just met today for like yesterday.

Paulina: You went out with her?

Dash: That's my new girlfriend.

Paulina: What about Sam?

Danny: Sam is my girlfriend too. I love her I will always love her.

Paulina: Feeling for that is that you are trying to sell love to me so we can go out like double dates?

Dash: No we are trying to sell.

Paulina: That's just because that I would love to go out with you anyways and you look so hot n sexy.

Danny: I am?

Paulina: Wanna go out?

Dash: Really?

Paulina: Two boys are such adorable! [Paulina touch boys shoulder as Sam and Marci just came in here and opens the door slightly while the two are shocked]

Sam: Danny?

Marci: Dash?

Paulina: OMG. It's them.

[At the FentonWorks Daisy just dropped by and the girls are still at the footsteps at by the time they knock on the door]

Maddie: Who is it?

[Maddie opens the door to see who it is and now it's Daisy and her sisters behind her]

Daisy: Hello, Madeline.

Maddie: Back again?

Daisy: Yep I am.

Jack: Who are they right here?

Lilli: Hey.

Violet: Hey.

Jazz: Who are you? And nice to meet you.

Daisy: I'm here to spend a night here.

[As it fade to black and now it's starting with credits for then]

**David Kaufman as Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton**

**Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson**

**S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**

**Colleen O'Shaugnessy as Marci Wildflower, Jazz Fenton  
**

**Tara Strong as Violet Wildflower**

**Katie Griffin as Lilli Wildflower**

**Cree Summer as Daisy Wildflower, Valerie Gray**

**Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton**

**Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton**

**Maria Canals as Paulina Sanchez**

**Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen**

**Susan Blakeslee as Pam Manson**

**That goes to the credits cast right here.**

**On the next The Whenever It Takes**

**Daisy: I just came in here to spend a night with you all.**

**Maddie: That's a fine thing to do.**

**Violet: I'm Violet this is my other sis, Lilli**

**Jazz: Lilli and Violet.**

**Daisy: They're my sisters.**

**Sam: You cheated on me? Danny, why the hell would you go out with Paulina. I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you!**

**Danny: Sam, I love you! I promise I'm not gonna cheat on you again!**

**Sam: I just told you not to talk to any other girls you see!**

**Danny: I know I did not listen.**

**Sam: You're suppose to be with me forever and ever.**

**Marci: Look, Sami. You need Danny because you want him to be there for you and the baby.**

**Sam: The baby's already inside of me and it's almost to grow.**

**Doctor: The ultrasound is today. Let me go ahead and check it.**

**Pam: Sam don't you know that you are not pregnant? Why the hell would Gwen would take your stuff out of my house?  
**

**Sam: She's doing it, mom. She has to do it because of you.**

**Pam: I'm calling Gwen right now.**

**Sam: Gwen, why do you went through my house and packed all of my stuff from my room?**

**Gwen: I had to do it. Because if your mom sees me she'll get to a fight with me or I'll go to jail.**

**Pam: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!**

**Gwen: Come on, Sam. Let's get you out of here right now.**

**Maddie: What's going on, Jack?**

**Jack: Looks like Gwen and Pam's getting ready to fight.**

**Dash: Babe, we should go-**

**Marci: You know what, Dash I thought you were my new boyfriend but you can just go out with Paulina!**

**Dash: I love you, Marci!**

**Marci: I love-you-not too because we are done for today! [Crying] And all because he was trying to sell love to her even though.  
**

**Sam: [Crying] I thought Danny was my boyfriend and I will always love him but decides to go out with Star!**

**Marci and Sam: We still need to our boyfriends back. [Crying while hugging each other]**

**Maddie: Cheatin' heart? Sweetie, you need to tell the someone about your love breaker hearts. You don't want him to be with any girls.**

**Sam: I know that too, Mrs. Fenton-I mean Maddie.**

**Maddie: Maybe I felt that way too.**

**[Review the new chapter here. The new episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By Me. DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, TotallyGurly and Elephi245 would love this new chapter! Thanks for your support!**


	6. Your Breakin' Heart and Cheatin' Heart

**I am here today. The transcripts are still here. I'm still here because it has been since I was busying and take too long to do it**

**Well by the way, this is an episode that is also like Teen Drama, Teenage Pregnancy and cheating hearts and break ups. Last time, I wanted to do this chapter but I usually been working on it, but still I am continue it and keep it going.**

**This today's new episode is when how Daisy spends a night at the FentonWorks. Tucker is here again but he haven't on there since episode 5. Marci decides to go out with Dash. Well, Sam's finally done it. She told her mom that she's having a baby. Trying to sell love? Paulina sacrifice Marci to steal her boyfriend.  
**

**Previously on Whenever it Takes**

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this? It's nice to meet you

Daisy: Nice to meet you too. I'm Marci's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she just went over at Sam's house yesterday and spend a night.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

Jack: What do you need her for?

Daisy: I'm just going to check on her today.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded]

[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton standing there.]

Daisy: Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is. I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she wants to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: She did, how was she?

Jack: She's going great, we just met her for like since yesterday.

Daisy: Ohhhhh. Did she meet your son and daughter?

Jack: She just met my wife, my son.

Daisy: I'm looking for Gwen but she said that she is coming back over there and but still she just dropped by sister off at the Goth girl's house but still she told me that she was about to get an argue with.

Jack: Oh, really? Do you want to meet him?

Daisy: Sure, why not I want to see how he looks.

Jack: Okay.

Daisy: Do you want me to meet you and drive together while I am in my car?

Jack: Sure. Let's meet.

[Daisy and Jack get in their Car and Fenton RV and drove into the FentonWorks] [As they get out of their cars and Fenton RV]

Daisy: Is this the FentonWorks house?

Jack: Yes it is, Daisy.

Daisy: Shall I go in?

Jack: Yes, my pleasure.

Daisy: ~Giggles~ I would love to do that.

Jack: Fine by me.

[Daisy and Jack went inside the house but Maddie, Jazz went somewhere and then they'll be back later on, while Danny's heading to school today with his friend, Tucker]

Daisy: Where is everyone? I'm suppose to greet them.

Jack: They'll be back sooner or later.

Daisy: Okay then but I'll guess I'll have to wait right here until they get back.

Jack: Unless, if you want to sit down and give yourself cool.

Daisy: I guess that would be fine by then.

[Gwen was in the morning and Marci's still slept over at Sam's house by then it was time for her to go to her sister. Then, Gwen was driving and driving over there and then she went over there and then she's on her way to come pick Misty up, but I hope there won't be any drama in here]

Gwen: Hello, hi, Daisy, this is Gwen but I am on my way over to pick Marci up or you want to pick your sister up, but where are you?

Daisy: I'm at Jack Fenton's house, but you can come by if you want.

Gwen: Nah, I'm just about to go pick her up and bring her home.

Daisy: I'm at his house. Let Marci have a good time at Sam's house.

Gwen: I told you that I'm pretty sure that she is having a good time with her friend, and you should be at home with your sisters.

Daisy: Lilly and Violet are at their aunt's house, but still they might have been handling other things while they are in charge of this house. You can leave her alone because she probably don't like to leave her friend alone, she wants to be with her forever.

Gwen: I know okay. I'm gonna bring her over there to you. I promise that I am not gonna bother her.

Daisy: Okay then. That's fine, just meet me back at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Okay.

Marci: Oh and this is my friend, Sam Manson.

Sam: Daisy Wildflower? Are you sure is that your sister, Marci?

Marci: Yes, this is my elder sister, Daisy. Daisy Wildflower. Sam, Daisy, Daisy, Sam.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Marci: This is my sister, silly. I was the youngest and I have my other sisters.

Daisy: Nice to meet you too, Sam Manson. Samantha Manson.

Sam: [Giggles] You've got to be kidding me. You said you have other two sisters?

Daisy: Yes.

Marci: My other sisters are Violet and Lilly.

Valerie: So how your girl doing?

Danny: My girlfriend? Sam? She's doing fine.

Valerie: Why she didn't come to do school today?

Danny: I have no idea, but she's been feeling a little ill.

Valerie: Awwwwwww, I hope she'll feel better, and where your girl at?

Danny: My girl's at home, she's feeling a little better now.

[Sam, Marci and Daisy are in the hallway while in the the Janitor's closet that he had went in there and then Sam trying to following him and trying sneak up on Danny and then she put her arms around Danny's waist, and wrap it around there and then she put her head behind and she says something] [Marci and Daisy follow behind her and she had went into the closet]

Sam: [Sigh] [Whisper] Hey, mister.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: [Put her finger on his lip] Shhhh. Don't say a word while I'm behind you.

[As she put her hand on his eyes and cover them so he won't see her and also she turn in front of him and then she uncover them and then because Danny has surprise to see her but then he says something]

Danny: Hey, babe.

Sam: Hey, Danny. Glad you see me again?

Danny: Glad to see you again. I have missed you.

Sam: I have missed you too. [Kiss on his lips as she put her arm on his shoulders]

Danny: I've been thinking about you.

Sam: I have too.

Danny: Oh I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

[Marci take a little step she took a deep breath and then she ask one of the guys out but Dash had started turning around to see her think that she is shy and he look behind at her]

Dash: Who is standing there behinding me and...wow...who are you?

Marci: [Clear throat and sigh] Hi, uh I just want to say that I hate bothering you and I just wanna say that I would like to get to know you as well.

Dash: Really? You surely want to get to know me for sure?

Marci: Of course I want to get to know you anyways and by the way, I'm looking down into guys and I hate bothering you.

Dash: That's okay, you're not just bothering me, you just want to ask me out.

Marci: Okay, by the way you look so beautiful and charming and still also hottie!

Dash: Awwwwwwww.

Marci: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Giggles* What's your name?

Dash: My name? My name is Dash Baxter.

Marci: Dash Baxter? That's a nice one. My name is Marci. My real name is Marciline Wildflower

Lilly: I wonder if our sister, Daisy and Marci were coming back home. [Lilly Wildflower is Voiced by Katie Griffin]

Violet: I know if we can get someone else to watch over us I wonder I wish our mother and father were here. [Violet Wildflower is voiced by Tara Strong]

Lilly: I know right? I wonder what happen to our mother and father?

Violet: I know I miss them so much, I wonder if they are still alive are not?

Lilly: Yeah...did you know about this girl?

Violet: You mean Marci?

Lilly: No...I meant Sam Manson, Marci's best friend.

Violet: Samantha Manson. The one who said that she is pregnant.

Lilly: Pregnant? She is. Marci?

Violet: No, Lilly. Sam is.

Lilly: Okay then, is that what Marci told us that she is pregnant.

Violet: Yes she is. She is about to have a baby soon enough.

Lilly: Should we tell Daisy about this?

Violet: No, not right now, Lilly. K

Lilly: K.

[At Amity Park Mall at the food court, everyone went out the mall for lunch. Except Marci had met up with Dash Baxter and he saw her face for now on but then it was now for]

Maddie: Love not for sale, and love for sale like new times.

Daisy: Mind if I go home?

Maddie: Not really, or you can go home right now!

Daisy: But...

Maddie: I'm just kidding and playing.

Daisy: [Laughs Nervous] Okay. I want to stay here but first I have to go home and get my things before I am coming back in here to spend a night with you tonight at FentonWorks.

Maddie: Okay go ahead and get your stuff from home and come back over here later on.

Daisy: Can I do it please?

Maddie: Sure thing. Go on and do what you got to do.

Daisy: Alright but first I gotta pick up Sam and Marci and bring her over here to our house today later on. To meet Marci's sisters soon.

Maddie: Alright, leave.

Daisy: [Stares at Maddie]

Maddie: I said leave.

Daisy: Fine.

Violet: Wow, hi. My name's Violet.

Lilly: My name's Lilly.

Sam: Lilly, Violet? I didn't know Marci had some other sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci.

[Marci stands next to her sisters]

Paulina: Two boys are such adorable! [Paulina touch boys shoulder as Sam and Marci just came in here and opens the door slightly while the two are shocked]

Sam: Danny?

Marci: Dash?

Paulina: OMG. It's them.

[At the FentonWorks Daisy just dropped by and the girls are still at the footsteps at by the time they knock on the door]

Maddie: Who is it?

[Maddie opens the door to see who it is and now it's Daisy and her sisters behind her]

Daisy: Hello, Madeline.

Maddie: Back again?

Daisy: Yep I am.

Jack: Who are they right here?

Lilli: Hey.

Violet: Hey.

Jazz: Who are you? And nice to meet you.

Daisy: I'm here to spend a night here.

[As it fade to black and now it's starting with credits for then]

Daisy: I'm here. I just came in here to spend a night with you all.

Maddie: Really? That's a fine thing to do and also you got everything?

Daisy: Yes, Maddie I did.

Jazz: Hey, Daisy.

Daisy: Hey, Jasmine.

Jazz: Who are your sisters the other ones?

Daisy: This my middle sister, Violet the other middle sis, Lilli and I already got Marci.

Violet: Hi, I'm Violet this is my other sis, Lilli.

Lilli: I'm Lilli Wildflower nice to meet you.

Jazz: Lilli and Violet. Nice to meet you too, I'm Jazz Fenton.

Violet: Jasmine Fenton.

Daisy: They're my sisters. I already have my youngest one, Marci. But I rather want Samantha to be my other sister.

Jazz: Your half-sister? You want Sam Manson to be your other sister?

Daisy: Of course I do. I will always now love her.

Maddie: I really know you do.

Jazz: I wonder where is my brother Danny is I'm like when is coming back home?

Lilli: I hope Marci is okay. But she went to someone's house because this girl might be selling to your brother.

Jazz: My brother is not allowed to see any other girls, the only girl he should see is Sam.

Daisy: Right. He should see the only girl he loves.

[Sam and Marci are at Paulina's house and say something to him]

Sam: Danny, how could you? How could you do this to me?

Danny: Well, I didn't mean to do it.

Sam: You was trying going to sell some love that you never date with?

Danny: I didn't wanna do it because it's never felt like that.

Sam: Hoe could you do this with it? Is that you're suppose to be like cheatin' heart?

Danny: Why should I cheat on you, like going out with her.

Sam: No, I don't want you to go out with Paulina, okay. I just want you to be with me. Forever!

Danny: I wanna be with you forever but still...

Sam: Oh is that cared that you don't love me anymore?

Paulina: Let me just go out with him because I like him. If I find a girl that doesn't get into trouble with is my former friend.

Marci: Dash, how could cheat on my heart?

Dash: I didn't realize that I wanted to love you.

Marci: You said you wanted to be with me, not just with some other girl you see.

Dash: Do you realize what is done, Marci? After the first time went out with you.

[Mike Stepshone and Steve Ennver Whatever It Takes]

Marci: Do you realize what it is, Dash, that you all gotta have to say: Oh I don't wanna be with any other girls, it's that how it is! Right? [As she folded her arms at him]

Dash: Right but I wanna be with forever it's just that we are trying to sell love with Star and Paulina?

Marci: You were selling WHAT?! Love to some other girl too? Is that how it is?

Dash: Marci, it's not that we are selling sell love to any other girls.

Marci: Dash you know what, I had nothing more like it but you know what I'm just let love sell.

Dash: Let me just follow you ho-

Marci: You know what? Just don't touch me, just don't talk to me at school, and don't follow me at school and don't call me again. Okay! [As Marci walk out the door]

Sam: You cheated on me? Danny, why the hell would you go out with Paulina. I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you!

Danny: Sam, I love you! I promise I'm not gonna cheat on you again!

Sam: I just told you not to talk to any other girls you see!

Danny: I know I did not listen.

Sam: You're suppose to be with me forever and ever.

Danny: Can I just follow you ho-

Sam: NO! Don't even touch me, don't even call me, don't even text me, don't even follow me and talk to me, and don't even say anything to me either because you know what I don't wanna see you again! Because we are through for a while. And you have the love rights for my baby and I know you're going to be the father of my baby. You should act like father to him or her! [Sam walk out of that door and then she went home to her house quickly] [She went up to her room quicker and then she put her face on the pillow and then her tears came out of her eyes and cry]

Marci: [Cellphone Dialing] Hello? Daisy yes I'm on my way here, so let me come back to the FentonWorks. Bye. [As she runs faster than the night but she went back home.]

Daisy: My sister Marci's just went back to FentonWorks.

[Opens the door]

Lilli: Hey, Marci.

Violet: Where have you been?

Marci: Some other girl house.

Maddie: Where's Danny?

Marci: He's on his way over here.

[Danny using his ghost transformation and went all the way back home]

[opens the door]

Jazz: Danny! Where you been?

Danny: Some girl house because she was asking for love.

Maddie: Love is not for sale anyway. So

Danny: Who are these two girls with purple hair and pink hair?

Marci: Danny, this is Violet and Lilli. Violet and Lilli, Danny.

Danny: Let me see you said you have other sisters, Marci?

Marci: Of course I do, sweetie let me introduce you to them.

Violet: Nice to meet you, Danny.

Lilli: What's your last name?

Danny: Fenton.

Lilli: [Squealed] You're Danny Fenton? OMG! Nice to meet you, like Ghost boy.

Violet: You got some cute hair, hot spot.

Danny: Thanks, girls.

Violet: [Laughs] You're welcome.

Danny: Let me see that like Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci. Four sisters a row.

Daisy: That's right, sweetie. We are 4 sisters here.

Marci: Say, wanna cuddle in for tonight?

Daisy: Only one thing for the weekend.

Lilli: Wait a minute the weekend is not even here yet.

Violet: Almost here, Lilli, we all still gotta spend a night over here.

Daisy: Okay, everybody. Goodnight.

[As it faded to black]

Marci: Look, Sami. You need Danny because you want him to be there for you and the baby.

Sam: The baby's already inside of me and it's almost to grow.

Doctor: The ultrasound is today. Let me go ahead and check it.

Pam: Sam don't you know that you are not pregnant? Why the hell would Gwen would take your stuff out of my house?

Sam: She's doing it, mom. She has to do it because of you.

Pam: I'm calling Gwen right now. Tell her not to come over my house.

Sam: Gwen, why do you went through my house and packed all of my stuff from my room?

Gwen: I had to do it. Because if your mom sees me she'll get to a fight with me or I'll go to jail.

Pam: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!

Gwen: Come on, Sam. Let's get you out of here right now.

Maddie: What's going on, Jack?

Jack: Looks like Gwen and Pam's getting ready to fight.

Dash: Babe, we should go-

Marci: You know what, Dash I thought you were my new boyfriend but you can just go out with Paulina!

Dash: I love you, Marci!

Marci: I love-you-not too because we are done for today! [Crying] And all because he was trying to sell love to her even though.

Sam: [Crying] I thought Danny was my boyfriend and I will always love him but decides to go out with Star!

Marci and Sam: We still need to our boyfriends back. [Crying while hugging each other]

Maddie: Cheatin' heart? Sweetie, you need to tell the someone about your love breaker hearts. You don't want him to be with any girls.

Sam: I know that too, Mrs. Fenton-I mean Maddie.

Maddie: Maybe I felt that way too.

**[Review the new chapter here. The new episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By Me. DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, TotallyGurly and Elephi245 would love this new chapter! Thanks for your support!**


	7. What Have You Been Done To Me?

**I am here today. The transcripts are still here. I'm still here because it has been since I was busying and take too long to do it**

**Well by the way, this is an episode that is also like Teen Drama, Teenage Pregnancy and cheating hearts and break ups. Last time, I wanted to do this chapter but I usually been working on it, but still I am continue it and keep it going.**

**This today's new episode is when how Marci's sister Daisy finds her and then she was at Sam's house Gwen brought her back home. Danny and Tucker will be shocked if Sam moves out of her parent's house because of Gwen and Pamela's argue. Marci decides to go out with Dash. Well, Sam's finally done it. She told her mom that she's having a baby. Trying to sell love? Paulina sacrifice Marci to steal her boyfriend.  
**

**Previously on Whenever it Takes**

"Look, you cannot be having a baby at 16 years old!" said Gwen and she was telling her something

"I can't be pregnant! So what I am going to do, tell Danny that I'm pregnant" said Sam

"How are you be able to tell Fenton that you are pregnant?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, Gwen. Looks like that I'll guess I'll be having a baby at 16 years old." said Sam

"I'm just gonna call Daisy or Violet or Lilly and maybe you'll move in with Paulina. How about Misty? You haven't met her either." said Gwen

"Okay, call her and see if she's meeting me at here." said Sam

"Okay by the way, you'll meet her, she's right down the highway, just believe me, I do not want you to tell your parents about what I said." said Gwen

"Hi" said Marci

"Hi" said Sam

"Sam, this is my friend-I mean I'm your new friend, Marci Wildflower" said Marci

"Are you alright in there, looks like you had a morning sickness." asked Gwen.

"God, looks like that I have ill huh?" said Sam.

"I think that might be alternate sections. You're Sam Manson. Right?" asked Gwen

"Yes I am. My name is Sam Manson. Is that why you are bringing her to meet me?" asked Sam

"Nice to meet you, My name is Marci." said Marci

"Marci, I like that." said Sam.

"Uh, Sam, listen, I know this is your new friend that I like you to meet and by the way, she is a nice person and then she is the youngest of four sisters." said Gwen

"Yes and that's why I am new here, but by the way I just had moved here in right here at Amity Park." said Marci

"Okay, welcome to Amity Park." said Sam as she said "Okay. It's okay. It's just a little nausea."

"Nausea?" asked Jeremy.

Sam sighs "I'm having a baby." said Sam

"You're pregnant? What the hell, Sam, and how long has it been?" asked Jeremy

"I know I was really late for the abortion and suddenly I just didn't know that I didn't slept with someone." said Sam

"We're gonna have the Fenton family talk about this" said Pam

"I just told you not to tell your parents that you are pregnant!" shouted Gwen "You promise you wouldn't not going to tell your parents and now they are upset!"

"I'm sorry." said Sam

"You just broke your promises!" yelled Gwen

Marci: Tell her I say hello.

Male Doctor: Sam Manson?

Jeremy: You're up, sweetie.

Female Doctor: So, Samantha...how are you feeling?

Sam: This morning when I woke up and then I was throwing up and suddenly I was vomit and nausea for like five minutes until then I was feeling sick and then suddenly I was fear of shock.

Gwen: Sure...but you'll have to ask your sister first.

Jeremy: Listen, I need to talk to you. You see, Sam, at 16 years old, wile you're pregnant in high school. If you had mood swings, during pregnancy, during when you are eating cravings.

Sam: My mother had given me to you and then you held me in...

Jeremy: I love you, Sam. Your mother loves you...but...

Sam: I love mom and I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom I always do.

Jazz: You're Gwen. Right?

Gwen: Yes, my name is Gwen, and I came here along way to Toronto, Ontario.

Maddie: Nice to meet you, Gwen. Cerulean. Can I see her? The Cerulean girl?

Gwen: Well, that's why I am picking the right girl for her. Marci?

~Marci step in the living room and then she introduce to the Fenton Family~

Jack: Hello there, Ms.

Marci: Hi.

Marci: It's Marci. Marcilene Wildflower.

Pamela: Sam, you have new best friend to come in!.. [Smiley happy]

Sam: Marci!

Marci: Sam!

Pamela: Is that your new friend that you were talking about, Sammikins?

Sam: Yes, she is, this is my friend, Misty. Marci Wildflower.

Jeremy: Marci Wildflower? Nice to meet you, sweetie.

Marci: Nice to meet you too, sir.

Pamela: Nice to meet you, Mars.

Marci: [Laughs] My pleasure. Samantha, will you show me where your room is?

Sam: It's right upstairs. Yeah, C'mon. [Laughs]

[Marci and Sam runs upstairs to her bedroom and then they went in there and giggle off]

Sam: So, what do you want to do?

Marci: I missed you in school today!

Sam: Awwwww. I missed you too, girl.

[Hugs excitement]

Sam: You're really my new best friend, you know that?

Marci: You mean we look like sister?

Sam: Yes, just like new sisters.

Marci: I would love for you to be my sister, because you're so gorgeous.

Sam: Thanks...

[Phone Ringing as she picked it up and answer it]

Marci: Is the Danny Fenton calling you?

Sam: That's probably be Danny calling me. Hello? Hey, Danny.

Danny: Just thinking about you.

Sam: I have been thinking about you all day long.

Danny: I love you, Sam.

Sam: I love you too, Danny.

Danny: I wish you could come see me but they won't let you.

Sam: I know but don't worry about that. I usually don't see you that much.

Daisy: [Walks and stands right here] [She has blonde hair, green eyes has a flower on the side of her hair, she wears a pink jacket and blue shirt, white skirt and some pink shoes and she is carrying a purse. She started speaking] [She is English voiced by Cree Summer] Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm just looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is.

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this? It's nice to meet you

Daisy: Nice to meet you too. I'm Marci's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she just went over at Sam's house yesterday and spend a night.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

Jack: What do you need her for?

Daisy: I'm just going to check on her today.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded]

[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton standing there.]

Daisy: Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is. I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she wants to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: She did, how was she?

Jack: She's going great, we just met her for like since yesterday.

Daisy: Ohhhhh. Did she meet your son and daughter?

Jack: She just met my wife, my son.

Daisy: I'm looking for Gwen but she said that she is coming back over there and but still she just dropped by sister off at the Goth girl's house but still she told me that she was about to get an argue with.

Jack: Oh, really?

Daisy: I'm just saying that. I wonder what this Ghost Boy name is.

Jack: The Ghost Boy? The one I'm talking about.

Daisy: Yes, the Ghost Boy the guy who saves the day.

Jack: His Ghost name is Danny Phantom and the human one is Danny Fenton.

Daisy: Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Halfa, half-human, half-ghost?

Jack: Do you want to meet him?

Daisy: Sure, why not I want to see how he looks.

Jack: Okay.

Daisy: Do you want me to meet you and drive together while I am in my car?

Jack: Sure. Let's meet.

[Daisy and Jack get in their Car and Fenton RV and drove into the FentonWorks] [As they get out of their cars and Fenton RV]

Daisy: Is this the FentonWorks house?

Jack: Yes it is, Daisy.

Daisy: Shall I go in?

Jack: Yes, my pleasure.

Daisy: ~Giggles~ I would love to do that.

Jack: Fine by me.

[Daisy and Jack went inside the house but Maddie, Jazz went somewhere and then they'll be back later on, while Danny's heading to school today with his friend, Tucker]

Daisy: Where is everyone? I'm suppose to greet them.

Jack: They'll be back sooner or later.

Daisy: Okay then but I'll guess I'll have to wait right here until they get back.

Jack: Unless, if you want to sit down and give yourself cool.

Daisy: I guess that would be fine by then.

[Gwen was in the morning and Marci's still slept over at Sam's house by then it was time for her to go to her sister. Then, Gwen was driving and driving over there and then she went over there and then she's on her way to come pick Misty up, but I hope there won't be any drama in here]

Gwen: Hello, hi, Daisy, this is Gwen but I am on my way over to pick Marci up or you want to pick your sister up, but where are you?

Daisy: I'm at Jack Fenton's house, but you can come by if you want.

Gwen: Nah, I'm just about to go pick her up and bring her home.

Daisy: I'm at his house. Let Marci have a good time at Sam's house.

Gwen: I told you that I'm pretty sure that she is having a good time with her friend, and you should be at home with your sisters.

Daisy: Lilly and Violet are at their aunt's house, but still they might have been handling other things while they are in charge of this house. You can leave her alone because she probably don't like to leave her friend alone, she wants to be with her forever.

Gwen: I know okay. I'm gonna bring her over there to you. I promise that I am not gonna bother her.

Daisy: Okay then. That's fine, just meet me back at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Okay.

[Cellphone Hangs Up]

[Gwen still driving and then she's still park her car at Sam's house and she looks at the house and then she started getting out the car and then she took a flight at the steps and to knock on the door slightly but suddenly Pamela stands at the door and then it better not be Gwen, it has to be someone else like always]

Pamela: Marci, are you ready to go?

Marci: Yes, I am, Ms. Manson, I am.

Pamela: Did you have a good time at her house last night sleeping?

Marci: Yes, I am.

Pamela: Where did you sleep at?

Marci: At Sam's room together.

Sam: Yes, mom. Marci and I had slept by each other hugging.

Pamela: It's so glad that I have her here to spend a night over here, but except for Gwen, but she spend a night one time, but not anymore.

Sam: I know, mom, I know not to let her in here.

Pamela: That's good sweetie.

[Knocking on Door]

Pamela: Who is it? It better not be Gwen for then. Because if it is, she better not be coming in, like she told you yesterday that she's gonna move you outta here.

Marci: Oh My God. Sam?

Gwen: Can I come in?

Sam: Oh God.

[Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver "Whatever It Takes"]

Episode 5: Love Not For Sale

[Gwen opens the door with her key and then she got in and then suddenly Pamela say something about it]

Pamela: Sam Manson? What the hell's she's doing in here?

Sam: She just came in here and then, right she's not suppose to be here.

Marci: Yes, I am trying to have a good time with her.

Gwen: You want to spend more time with her instead of me?

Marci: Yes, I want to.

Gwen: So you're saying that you're forbidding me to come in here?

Pamela: Fine, just pick her and then drop her off at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Fine! I'll take her and how about Sam?

Pamela: No, not Sam. Yes, Sam. Go with her.

Gwen: Alright then, come on, Marci.

Marci: Okay. Bye, Ms. Manson. Bye, Sam.

Pamela: Sam's coming with you. Bye, Sam. Be back later on soon.

Sam: Okay, mom.

[As Sam, Marci and Gwen walk outside to the car and then suddenly she quickly drove off]

Pamela: UGH! I can't beLIVE she show up here again! What I am gonna do? Should I pack her things up or something because do I need to that right now? Yes, I really need to do it right now or later, wait a minute, right now. [As she walks upstairs to her room and then she started doing it] [At the FentonWorks, Jack and Daisy were still sitting there chilling and then by the way there are nothing to in prove that.]

Daisy: [Chuckles] I could not believe that girl should leave my sister alone and give it some time with her best friend, but she would love her friend more like me.

Jack: What are you going to do if you meet Sam Manson.

Daisy: Samantha Manson? Oh, I have to meet her now before when Marci comes over here.

Jack: Okay.

[Car Honking]

Gwen: We're here!

Daisy: I wonder how she is doing. [Sigh] [As it fade to black]

[Daisy is surprised that her sister, Marci just walked upstairs and she started walk up and hug her]

Marci: Daisy? Hi...

Daisy: Marci? Hi...what's going on?

Marci: Um, nothing but I have a little surprise for you that I wanted to introduced...

Daisy: Okay.

Sam: Hi, Mr. Fenton.

Jack: Hey, sweetheart, how are you?

Sam: I am great.

Jack: You know, Danny's thinking about you, and all this stuff.

Sam: That's what I am been thinking about him all day long yesterday.

Jack: I wish you could go see Danny at school today, but your parents won't let you.

Sam: Okay then.

Jack: All you gotta do is sneak up on him and surprise him and scare him out of you.

Sam: Sure. No problem, and I'll walk behind him and give him a kiss on lips and he won't say a word when I'm behind him.

Daisy: Hi, and that's the one you're talking about? Huh, Marci?

Marci: Yes, it is. Oh and this is my friend, Sam Manson.

Sam: Daisy Wildflower? Are you sure is that your sister, Marci?

Marci: Yes, this is my elder sister, Daisy. Daisy Wildflower. Sam, Daisy, Daisy, Sam.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Marci: This is my sister, silly. I was the youngest and I have my other sisters.

Daisy: Nice to meet you too, Sam Manson. Samantha Manson.

Sam: [Giggles] You've got to be kidding me. You said you have other two sisters?

Daisy: Yes.

Marci: My other sisters are Violet and Lilly.

Daisy: There are older than Marci, Marci's 16. Lilly is 22 years old and Violet is 24 years old.

Marci: Oh we have to get to school today, because I don't wanna miss out class.

Daisy: Alright, but I'll take you to school but just Sam and Marci. Okay?

Jack: Nice meeting you two, Marci and Daisy. See you later on. Bye, Sam I love you.

Sam: I love you too, Mr. Fenton. I'll sneak behind him.

[At school while Danny and Valerie are talking to each other in the hallway and they talk for a little while]

Valerie: So how your girl doing?

Danny: My girlfriend? Sam? She's doing fine.

Valerie: Why she didn't come to do school today?

Danny: I have no idea, but she's been feeling a little ill.

Valerie: Awwwwwww, I hope she'll feel better, and where your girl at?

Danny: My girl's at home, she's feeling a little better now.

Valerie: You said she was sick yesterday and other day.

Danny: That's just like day before yesterday.

Valerie: I know, but there go your girl coming in here now, she about to sneak up on you, see you later, honey.

Danny: See you, Valerie.

[Sam, Marci and Daisy are in the hallway while in the the Janitor's closet that he had went in there and then Sam trying to following him and trying sneak up on Danny and then she put her arms around Danny's waist, and wrap it around there and then she put her head behind and she says something] [Marci and Daisy follow behind her and she had went into the closet]

Sam: [Sigh] [Whisper] Hey, mister.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: [Put her finger on his lip] Shhhh. Don't say a word while I'm behind you.

[As she put her hand on his eyes and cover them so he won't see her and also she turn in front of him and then she uncover them and then because Danny has surprise to see her but then he says something]

Danny: Hey, babe.

Sam: Hey, Danny. Glad you see me again?

Danny: Glad to see you again. I have missed you.

Sam: I have missed you too. [Kiss on his lips as she put her arm on his shoulders]

Danny: I've been thinking about you.

Sam: I have too, but I haven't seen you so lately and then I guess my parents shouldn't forbidden me to see you.

Danny: I cannot believe your parents said that you are not allowed to see me because I got you pregnant?

Sam: [Gasp] Exactly, of course you didn't get me pregnant, Danny! You didn't!

Danny: What the hell as I'm thinking that we...oh we never had sex, we never did at all!

Sam: Thank you, God. We surely didn't have sex. Remember I told you about what I said.

Danny: I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

Danny: I see, but if you're still pregnant maybe if you shouldn't been that carefully.

Sam: I know right?

Danny: It could be more it is. [As Danny kiss Sam on her stomach] Ready to go?

Sam: Sure, let's get out of here.

[Danny and Sam are holding each other hands and walk out there]

Marci: You did it, Sam. You really are...oh hi, Danny.

Daisy: Wait right here. Hi

Danny: Hey, Marci. Oh who is this?

Sam: Wait, this is Daisy Wildflower, Marci's oldest sister.

Daisy: Nice to meet you, Danny. What's your last name?

Danny: My last name? It's Daniel Fenton.

Daisy: Daniel Fenton? Danny Fenton?

Danny: You can just call me Danny by the way. Nice to meet you too, Daisy.

Daisy: Likewise. You guys wanna get something to eat?

Danny: Yeah, sure. What place?

Marci: I think it could be Amity Park Mall. I wish I could see some more guys to hang with.

Danny: Maybe you should get that one over there, Marci.

Sam: You can choose any guys if you want to.

Daisy: Well, I don't think it's going to be...uh...

Marci: Okay, be right back.

[Marci take a little step she took a deep breath and then she ask one of the guys out but Dash had started turning around to see her think that she is shy and he look behind at her]

Dash: Who is standing there behinding me and...wow...who are you?

Marci: [Clear throat and sigh] Hi, uh I just want to say that I hate bothering you and I just wanna say that I would like to get to know you as well.

Dash: Really? You surely want to get to know me for sure?

Marci: Of course I want to get to know you anyways and by the way, I'm looking down into guys and I hate bothering you.

Dash: That's okay, you're not just bothering me, you just want to ask me out.

Marci: Okay, by the way you look so beautiful and charming and still also hottie!

Dash: Awwwwwwww.

Marci: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Giggles* What's your name?

Dash: My name? My name is Dash Baxter.

Marci: Dash Baxter? That's a nice one. My name is Marci. My real name is Marciline Wildflower

Dash: Marciline?

Marci: You can just call me Marci. It's short for Marciline.

Dash: Okay, Marci. What do you want to ask me?

Marci: [Giggles] Thanks...quite for a sure. Would you like to go out with me?

Dash: Really?

Marci: Yes...

Dash: I think that would be a yes.

Marci: [Giggles] I would love that...

Dash: Meet you at the mall?

Marci: Right on.

Daisy: She should said it about until she ask him out.

Sam: She had certainly did.

Dash: It's so nice to meet you. Yes, I would love to go with you because you are very gorgeous.

Marci: Gorgeous, thanks... and yes, I would love to take that as a cute date.

[Daisy looks at Marci, he smiles at her and then she already ask Dash out for a little date and then it had fade to black]

[At the FentonWorks, Jasmine came home and then she check on her dad and see what he is doing anything]

Jazz: Dad? Are you home?

Jack: Here I am!

Jazz: How are you doing? I just heard someone just came by and visit.

Jack: Marci's sister had just come by...

Jazz: Marci's sister? The oldest one or the young one?

Jack: The eldest one.

Jazz: What's her name?

Jack: When she gets back home after dropping her home and the house.

Jazz: Who just came by?

Jack: I said Marci's sister, Daisy.

Jazz: She just stop by and say hello? I can't wait for her to meet me.

Jack: You might not know what is doing for then.

Jazz: Also I can soon meet her but sooner or later.

Jack: You might see how beautiful is she is then you will be able to see how hot she has?

Jazz: The gorgeous one?

Jack: Yes! The Gorgeous one!

Jazz: By the way, here she comes.

Maddie: Hello, hello! I just saw Marci's older sister, Daisy!

Jack: She did see me right here driving my car.

Daisy: Hey, everyone. Stop by and see you all who's this?

Jazz: You're Daisy Wildflower, right?

Daisy: Of course I am Daisy, Marci's elder sister. You know and what is your name?

Jazz: Jasmine. Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz.

Daisy: Okay, Jasmine I mean Jazz, I really liked it.

Maddie: [Chuckles] I love it here, Daisy Wildflower, welcome!

Daisy: My pleasure! [Giggles]

Jack: Where's your sister?

Daisy: After school, I'll go pick her up later on and get back to our home later on today.

[Danny and Sam and Marci just came home and then Maddie, Jack and Jazz and Marci just walk inside the house after Danny park his car right here]

Maddie: Hi, Danny, Sam and Marci. How's school today?

Sam: Hey, Marci.

Marci: My bestie Sam just came up here.

Danny: You two are bestie?

Marci: *Giggles* Of course we are bestie girlfriends. Isn't that right?

Sam: Yeahhhhhhhhh! *High five* Right!

Daisy: Marci, I thought I was coming to get you but then...

Marci: Yeah, but Danny drop me and stopped by to see you.

Sam: Marci and I just came along with these.

Daisy: I knew that you had me worried.

Marci: I knew exactly what it is. ~Hugs Daisy~

Danny: Looks like you and Daisy are good sisters here.

Daisy: Thanks...I knew that we are fascinating or staying gorgeous forever.

Marci: I wish I could be a mermaid.

Daisy: Marci, you are a mermaid. A half-human sea in the ocean.

Danny: That's what I am. A Ghost Boy.

Daisy: A Ghost Boy, I didn't know that you are a ghost boy but...

Danny: My ghost name is Danny Phantom.

Daisy: It is? Wowwww! *Giggles* Danny, I love that part!

Danny: I also by the by the way that who can go ghosts. I'm just gonna do it outside.

Daisy: Awwwww, I thought we are going to the mall today.

Marci: Oh yeah.

[As Danny went out there as he go ghost then he went back inside and show the family member to see it]

Daisy: If only I can see it-Oh my God. You are transforming into ghost!

Marci: I love it!

Sam: Sooooo...what do you want to do tonight?

Danny: We can just go out to the mall.

Sam: Really? I would love to go out with you all this time.

Danny: Really really?

Sam: Really really!

Maddie: So, Danny. How do you feel about going out with Sam?

Danny: It's going fine, I feel happy with her and I just wanted to protect her too.

Jack: You wanted to protect Sam for hurting her?

Danny: I really always want to protect her safely. Love makes life when it is not for sale.

Sam: I know, Danny. It's going to be fine with you. [As she hug Danny closer]

Jazz: Truly matters.

Daisy: Not more than likely.

[Everyone's in the house and always know something for something but if love's not for sale it couldn't be anything] [As it fade it to black] [Now it fade in while Cerulean house]

[At the Wildflower's mansion at Cerulean inside the house, it was big, gigantic, living room and all it everything] [In the house, Lilly, and Violet were in the house playing around they got home after school but then it was someone in there that who owns a mansion. A male who is 44 years old, who was sitting down in the mansion with the girls, they were in their bedrooms laying down and suddenly looks out the window]

Lilly: I wonder if our sister, Daisy and Marci were coming back home. [Lilly Wildflower is Voiced by Katie Griffin]

Violet: I know if we can get someone else to watch over us I wonder I wish our mother and father were here. [Violet Wildflower is voiced by Tara Strong]

Lilly: I know right? I wonder what happen to our mother and father?

Violet: I know I miss them so much, I wonder if they are still alive are not?

Lilly: Yeah...did you know about this girl?

Violet: You mean Marci?

Lilly: No...I meant Sam Manson, Marci's best friend.

Violet: Samantha Manson. The one who said that she is pregnant.

Lilly: Pregnant? She is. Marci?

Violet: No, Lilly. Sam is.

Lilly: Okay then, is that what Marci told us that she is pregnant.

Violet: Yes she is. She is about to have a baby soon enough.

Lilly: Should we tell Daisy about this?

Violet: No, not right now, Lilly. K

Lilly: K.

[At Amity Park Mall at the food court, everyone went out the mall for lunch. Except Marci had met up with Dash Baxter and he saw her face for now on but then it was now for]

Marci: Hi, Dash.

Dash: Hey, Marci.

Marci: What's up?

Dash: Nothing, just hanging out with you for now on, is that what you said?

Marci: Of course I did said that to you, Dash. Come on, let's just go sit at the food court.

Danny: Where is Marci?

Sam: She'll be over here with us. Look! There she is with Dash Baxter.

Danny: The guy she is asking him out.

Marci: Come on. *Giggles* Sit down.

Dash: Okay then.

Danny: Hey, Dash.

Sam: Hey.

Dash: Sup, Danny, Sam?

[Four of them giggling and suddenly they were still sitting at the food court talking and laughing and also they were four of them and that's it]

Marci: I am so more than exciting around here, I love it here.

Sam: I do too, baby, you look so cute with your new boyfriend.

Marci: Thanks.

Sam: You're welcome.

Danny: Okay, how about the four of us can get something to eat well?

Dash: That would be a great idea. Isn't that right, sweetie?

Marci: Yeah it has.

Sam: I know right? [Gags and rush to the restroom and vomits up]

Marci: I think I'm gonna go check on my friend, Sam. [As she runs to the restroom to check on her to see if she's alright.]

Sam: [Vomits in the toilet and vomits]

Dash: What's wrong with your girlfriend? Is she sick or something?

Danny: Yes she is sick.

Dash: Is she having something?

Danny: No, my girlfriend's pregnant.

Dash: Pregnant? What happen to her?

Danny: She doesn't feel well that often.

Marci: Sam, what happen by then?

Sam: I'm feeling ill.

Marci: Really? You're pregnant?

Sam: Yes I am pregnant. Being a mother at age 16.

Marci: Mother at age 16? Samantha, why do you want to be a mother at age 16? Don't you know that you need to focus on school?

Sam: Yes I do though but, I don't know why I keep vomiting for like since yesterday?

Marci: I don't maybe by the way, when you have morning sickness.

Sam: I know.

Marci: And now...you're pregnant. See...that's why babies grow for like inside of women's womb.

Sam: Of course a baby will grow inside of of my womb moving.

Marci: You know I was moving inside of mother when she was pregnant with me for fourth child, and my sisters too.

Sam: My mom was pregnant with me when I was moving inside of her but then...

Marci: You thought so? Be able to make it?

Sam: You know what, let's not talk this in public okay.

Marci: Okay.

Sam: Let's go back out there.

[Marci and Sam went out the restroom while Trent is sitting next to Danny and Dash at the table talking]

Sam: Oh My God. Trent.

Marci: Who's that?

Sam: A dark-haired guy with a green long sleeve shirt on.

Marci: Wow.

[Faded to black when Daisy and Jack were talking while he came in the living room]

Daisy: So...after I was saying but by the way not if only if I can show you when Danny and Sam are still together? Can it say by Dash or Marci?

Jack: Marci and Dash, until then not if only Tucker most go out with Marci.

Daisy: Tucker. Who is Tucker?

Jack: Does she wants to anything for like teenage years or something like do you want to go out with me or something?

Daisy: Do I look do I want to go out with you? Of course not, you have a wife who is married to you.

Jack: Maddie is married to me, sweetie. But by the way do you know that love is for sale?

Daisy: Love for sale? Jackson, don't you know love is not only for sale and doesn't mean you only can ask me out to go with you just because you're cute. Not only if I don't have a boyfriend.

Jack: You don't even need a man right now or at all?

Daisy: Of course I don't need a man after at all. I'm just need to find someone new or someone who is always older instead of younger.

Jack: Of course you'll find someone new instead of me.

Daisy: Do I need to ask you something or how about the-kiss?

Jack: The Kiss?

Daisy: Of course the kiss will be some touchy.

Jack: Daisy, you know what? You are a one lovely girl I ever seen.

Daisy: I doubt I would say that just because I wanted to sell some love.

Jack: Love sellers? I think it could be a love seller.

Daisy: Don't mind if I do. [Jack and Daisy are about to kiss then Jazz came in here and she was like]

Jazz: Dad? What is going on in here with Daisy?

Jack: Nothing me and Daisy are just friends.

Jazz: I see that when you are about to do?

Jack: About what?

Jazz: That you and Daisy are about to sell love. Because love's not for sale.

[Jack and Daisy stared at Jazz and then it faded black]

[At School in the morning when the students are walking in the hallway but then Paulina walked over to Danny and say hello to him]

Paulina: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Paulina.

Paulina: What you been up to, hon?

Danny: Nothing, just hangin around with my girlfriend.

Paulina: Sam Manson?

Danny: That's right. Samantha Manson.

Paulina: I know the girl that you been talking about.

[At the girl's restroom Sam was in restroom looked herself in the mirror, she placed her hand on her stomach and stroking it and she started to inhale and exhale before Paulina came in and she said it to herself]

Sam: [Inhales and Sigh] Well little one, looks like you're growing inside of me soon.

Paulina: Did you say to yourself or the baby?

Sam: What? Nothing. By the way it's a baby.

Paulina: So now you're pregnant? Is that suppose to let you on?

Sam: I did know what's realizing that I'm pregnant because I was on morning sickness.

Paulina: Did your boyfriend Danny said that he is going to be a father?

Sam: Of course he say that, sweetie because I am going to be a mother.

Paulina: Are you on your period or something?

Sam: Like for 5 weeks or something. It only start about 4 days.

Paulina: Don't be harsh on yourself honey because it doesn't matter how long it takes for to be a mother in 9 months.

Sam: I'm pregnant! Okay and there's nothing you can do to take away my baby.

Paulina: Your baby?

Sam: It's Danny's baby inside of me.

Paulina: Danny's child?

Sam: That's exactly what I mean, Paulina.

Paulina: Do you mind if I go out with Danny and if go out and make sex for sure then I'll be able to pay 10 dollars a week.

Sam: You know what, Paulina? I don't know what you're saying but you need to leave my baby alone! Goodbye.

Paulina: ~Laughs lightly~

[Sam walk out of the door and went into the hallway and she ran into Danny and hugged him closely]

Danny: Sam!

Sam: Danny, I've look for you and I see you right here.

Danny: Yeah I am glad too by the way and I'm so glad that you are okay.

Sam: Paulina is a slut.

Danny: She is?

Sam: Yes, she says that she wants to sell you from me and then she trying to ask you out.

Danny: Ask me out? Dam-her [sighs] I'm not asking her out at all.

Marci: I'm so glad that my honbun is delicious!

Dash: My new girlfriend is so cute! [Kiss on her forehead and lips]

[Sam and Danny stares at Marci and Dash walking in the hallway he put his arm on her shoulders]

Danny: What is Dash doing with Marci?

Sam: He's still dating her for the first time? Well, I'm glad that she has a boyfriend.

Danny: She went out with him last night.

Sam: Yes, I'm bet she's cute.

[Paulina walk to Marci and Dash and then she tries to talk to her.]

Paulina: What are you doing with her?

Marci: Who the hell are you?

Dash: Me! What the hell am I doing with her? She's my girlfriend!

Marci: Why are you mas because I am dating him?

Paulina: He was my friend.

Marci: Really?

Paulina: I guess it would be for now.

Marci: He's my new boyfriend now and I'm dating him.

Paulina: You're dating him?

Marci: Of course I'm dating him you see why. Do you have probl-em with tha-that? [As she put her finger at her face smiley]

Paulina: Not really. Oh yes I do have a problem with tha-thattt.

Marci: So, I'm not doing this with you today and start to fight with you.

Paulina: Shallow is not shallow and of course you have a Goth friend.

Marci: My best friend is a good Goth. I love her and you just cannot sell love.

Paulina: And why?

Marci: Because love is not for sale.

Paulina: Okay then.

Marci: I'll be right back.

[Marci runs to her friend Sam and say hi to her]

Marci: Hi, Sam!

Sam: Hi, Marci!

Marci: So...

Sam: What's up, bestie? [As she slaps each other's hand]

Marci: Nothin' you?

Sam: Paulina's messin with me for now and it like looks like she's about dating your boyfriend.

Marci: Oh no the hell she is not.

[Marci feared as she shocked for it and faded to black]

[Daisy and Maddie are out of hand for it while Jazz is talking to her father Jack]

Jazz: Dad, like I said I need to ask you a question.

Jack: Yeah. What do you want to say?

Jazz: I'm just wondering that you two have conversations but question asked. Are you dating Daisy Wildflower?

Jack: No.

Jazz: You are about to date her. Does she has a boyfriend?

Jack: No she does not have a boyfriend.

Jack: She is single.

Jazz: Single okay. But you know that you married to my mom.

Jack: Jasmine, your mom is okay, but I will always love her. Always.

Jazz: You do love her but I wonder where it was until then the end of the line.

Jack: Not exactly.

Maddie: Daisy why you trying to sell love my husband to you?

Daisy: I wasn't going to sell love to him I just want to do it.

Maddie: You're not doing this are you?

Daisy: No not now if I say love for sale and all I want to say that love is not for sale.

Maddie: Love not for sale, and love for sale like new times.

Daisy: Mind if I go home?

Maddie: Not really, or you can go home right now!

Daisy: But...

Maddie: I'm just kidding and playing.

Daisy: [Laughs Nervous] Okay. I want to stay here but first I have to go home and get my things before I am coming back in here to spend a night with you tonight at FentonWorks.

Maddie: Okay go ahead and get your stuff from home and come back over here later on.

Daisy: Can I do it please?

Maddie: Sure thing. Go on and do what you got to do.

Daisy: Alright but first I gotta pick up Sam and Marci and bring her over here to our house today later on. To meet Marci's sisters soon.

Maddie: Alright, leave.

Daisy: [Stares at Maddie]

Maddie: I said leave.

Daisy: Fine.

[As Daisy walk out of the door and she went to her car and start her engines and drove off she drove to Casper High School and she honked her car and honk it]

Marci: I don't know what it takes but she's got to deal with that. Oh, It's my sister, I'm coming, Daisy! Sam do you want to come?

Sam: Come what?

Marci: You know to my house and meet my sisters.

Sam: Sure, okay. Danny you want to come too?

Danny: Sure, I'll come.

Marci: Bye, Dash. Love you.

Dash: Love you too, honey!

Daisy: You're just right here to the car.

Marci: Really?

Daisy: Get in. Come on, Sam, come on.

Sam: Okay, Danny you coming?

Danny: Nah, I have a car right here. Later on.

Sam: Okay.

[As the two girls hop in the car runs off and droving far away from Amity Park to Cerulean City. The girls are in the house talking to someone on the phone.]

Lilly: Why should it be someone who doesn't even know what it is?

Violet: I have no idea what our boyfriends does.

[Cellphone rings and answer]

Violet: Hello? James? Why do you sell love to someone that you do not sell it to me? Look like I said that love is for sale and love is not for sale.

Lilly: Hello, Daisy? Oh yeah, you are on your way here to our house? Okay, you're bringing Marci here by now? Wow, that was quick. Bye. [cellphone hangs]

Violet: Forget it, James, we are trough! [cellphone hangs up] Daisy's on her way to our home?

Lilly: She is for now. Let's go downstairs to the door creepy slowly.

Violet: Okay. Let's go.

[Lilly and Violet walk downstairs slowly creepy as they tiptoe as stand close by the door]

Lilly: Shhhh, here it comes, here it comes.

Violet: [Whisper] It's fun for us to play a quiet game.

Daisy: [Opens the door] Hi, girls.

Lilly: Hi, Daisy, Hi, Marci. Hey my little sister how's it going?

Marci: It's going great, oh and I have someone for like you to meet. Sam?

Sam: Hey.

Violet: Wow, hi. My name's Violet.

Lilly: My name's Lilly.

Sam: Lilly, Violet? I didn't know Marci had some other sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci.

[Marci stands next to her sisters]

Marci: We sure are some sisters. 4 of us together.

Daisy: Yes, welcome to Amity Park. Come on in.

Sam: Okay then.

Daisy: Make yourselves at home.

Sam: This is a Mansion and it has lot of room in it.

Daisy: Mmm hmm, but we have to move out of little house because it's not enough room for us.

Marci: Yeah, we have to because it's no more room but 3 bedrooms and only two bathrooms in a row.

Lilly: We have a kitchen, the pool, and the the big upstairs.

Sam: This is going to be so much fun.

Marci: Before we start the tour, I just want you to show you my room up there.

Sam: Okay, no problem. [Laughs]

[Danny and Paulina are started to talk with this in her room she grab Danny by the arm and Dash is already in her room]

Danny: Oh my God, what the hell's going on around here?

Paulina: We were just having love here.

Danny: That's Sam's best friend's boyfriend, Marci's.

Paulina: I was just trying to sell love to me and do you want me to sell love to you?

Danny: No you are not selling love to me and Dash because we are friends now.

Dash: I know right, Danny? Let's just get out of here.

Paulina: Wait. I got something for you I got some dollars for you from papa.

Danny: I don't care, I just don't want to go out with you anymore.

[Danny, Dash and Paulina walking in the hallway arguing and arguing and arguing about selling love while Paulina's father questions them what's going on]

Paulina's father: Guys, what's going on around here?

[The three of them stares at him and the stutters around about selling love]

[Sam, Marci are looking around to her room and show her one]

Marci: This is my room, and it has something Yellow and Pink in it. Yellow bed, yellow wallpaper, and also my pink mirror and all of my makeup tools and it has a T.V in it too. Oh and here's my MP3 player too and my cellphone.

Sam: Cellphone and MP3 player?

Marci: That's all I want it. C'mon let me show you out here the hallway. Ok, this Daisy's room (first one), Violet's room (second one) and this is Lilli's room (third one) and mine is the last one. Now, how would you feel about that?

Sam: I think your room is alright with me.

Marci: Maybe, okay let me say this.

Sam: Oh, please don't say about making me moving in with you.

Marci: I'm didn't say say about making you moving in here with me.

Sam: Maybe it's going to be like roommates.

Marci: Sam, don't do me like that.

Sam: Why, Mar?

Marci: Because I'm your new best friend and you're supposed to treat your best friend nicely. Say you're sorry.

Sam: I'm sorry, Marci.

Marci: That's okay. If you want to move in with me, all you got to do is pack your things and maybe...

Sam: Maybe.

Marci: Maybe unless I just want to be your new sister.

Sam: New sister? You've already got Daisy, Violet and Lilli you don't need anymore sisters.

Marci: I'll just be your half-sister then.

Sam: Okay then be my half-sister then.

Marci: Half-siblings are one by one.

Sam: Okay, I'll move in with you.

Marci: You know Gwen?

Sam: Yes I know Gwen.

Marci: She was my friend for a long time.

Sam: The one I first met her when I was at Canada.

Marci: Okay, call her if you need her.

[Cellphone Rings]

Daisy: My sisters, would you like to come spend a night at the FentonWorks?

Lilli: Sure, where is that?

Daisy: It's up here at Amity Park.

Violet: Okay, sure. I wanna come! Just wait let me get my stuff.

Daisy: Okay pack your clothes because we'll be going over there in a minute.

Lili: Okay to meet Fenton Family.

Marci: Hold on. Hello, you did what?! Trying Selling love to Paulina?!

Sam: Danny try to sold love to someone else?!

Marci: No it's Danny and Dash trying to sell love to Paulina. Listen, Dash, why are you selling love to her instead of me?! I thought you loved me! Danny loves Sam, you love me and I love you too. No, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to come over there soon. Goodbye. I do not know why Dash is trying to selling love to that girl Paulina. He doesn't want to go with her! Love's not for sale.

Sam: Guess what? I don't like when Danny is cheating on me anyway, I just love him always, I'm pregnant with his child.

Marci: Sam, Sam, you are pregnant with Danny Fenton's baby!

Sam: I know and this is his baby that I am pregnant with.

Marci: Do you know there's a baby growing inside of you? [As Marci touch Sam's stomach and to see if her baby is growing inside of her for 5 months]

Sam: Yes I know there's baby growing inside of me.

Marci: I know I know.

Daisy: Alright, my sisters it's time to for us to go to the FentonWorks to spend a night.

Marci: I have to go see someone's house first.

Daisy: Marci, what happened?

Marci: My new boyfriend and Sam's boyfriend, Danny try to sell some love to this girl Paulina.

Daisy: Oh, really? Okay, let's stop by FentonWorks first.

[At Paulina's house, her father just wanted to know what's going on with that and he suggested that he asked]

Mr. Sanchez: What the hell you two boys are doing in my daughter's house?

Dash: We're not doing anything but walk to your house but I don't want to sell love to my new girlfriend.

Paulina: Your new girlfriend? Me?

Danny: No, it's Dash new girlfriend, Marci.

Paulina: Marci who's Marci?

Dash: The girl I just met today for like yesterday.

Paulina: You went out with her?

Dash: That's my new girlfriend.

Paulina: What about Sam?

Danny: Sam is my girlfriend too. I love her I will always love her.

Paulina: Feeling for that is that you are trying to sell love to me so we can go out like double dates?

Dash: No we are trying to sell.

Paulina: That's just because that I would love to go out with you anyways and you look so hot n sexy.

Danny: I am?

Paulina: Wanna go out?

Dash: Really?

Paulina: Two boys are such adorable! [Paulina touch boys shoulder as Sam and Marci just came in here and opens the door slightly while the two are shocked]

Sam: Danny?

Marci: Dash?

Paulina: OMG. It's them.

[At the FentonWorks Daisy just dropped by and the girls are still at the footsteps at by the time they knock on the door]

Maddie: Who is it?

[Maddie opens the door to see who it is and now it's Daisy and her sisters behind her]

Daisy: Hello, Madeline.

Maddie: Back again?

Daisy: Yep I am.

Jack: Who are they right here?

Lilli: Hey.

Violet: Hey.

Jazz: Who are you? And nice to meet you.

Daisy: I'm here to spend a night here.

[As it fade to black and now it's starting with credits for then]

**David Kaufman as Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton**

**Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson**

**S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**

**Colleen O'Shaugnessy as Marci Wildflower, Jazz Fenton  
**

**Tara Strong as Violet Wildflower**

**Katie Griffin as Lilli Wildflower**

**Cree Summer as Daisy Wildflower, Valerie Gray**

**Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton**

**Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton**

**Maria Canals as Paulina Sanchez**

**Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen**

**Susan Blakeslee as Pam Manson**

**That goes to the credits cast right here.**

**On the next The Whenever It Takes**

**Daisy: I just came in here to spend a night with you all.**

**Maddie: That's a fine thing to do.**

**Violet: I'm Violet this is my other sis, Lilli**

**Jazz: Lilli and Violet.**

**Daisy: They're my sisters.**

**Sam: You cheated on me? Danny, why the hell would you go out with Paulina. I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you!**

**Danny: Sam, I love you! I promise I'm not gonna cheat on you again!**

**Sam: I just told you not to talk to any other girls you see!**

**Danny: I know I did not listen.**

**Sam: You're suppose to be with me forever and ever.**

**Marci: Look, Sami. You need Danny because you want him to be there for you and the baby.**

**Sam: The baby's already inside of me and it's almost to grow.**

**Doctor: The ultrasound is today. Let me go ahead and check it.**

**Pam: Sam don't you know that you are not pregnant? Why the hell would Gwen would take your stuff out of my house?  
**

**Sam: She's doing it, mom. She has to do it because of you.**

**Pam: I'm calling Gwen right now.**

**Sam: Gwen, why do you went through my house and packed all of my stuff from my room?**

**Gwen: I had to do it. Because if your mom sees me she'll get to a fight with me or I'll go to jail.**

**Pam: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!**

**Gwen: Come on, Sam. Let's get you out of here right now.**

**Maddie: What's going on, Jack?**

**Jack: Looks like Gwen and Pam's getting ready to fight.**

**Dash: Babe, we should go-**

**Marci: You know what, Dash I thought you were my new boyfriend but you can just go out with Paulina!**

**Dash: I love you, Marci!**

**Marci: I love-you-not too because we are done for today! [Crying] And all because he was trying to sell love to her even though.  
**

**Sam: [Crying] I thought Danny was my boyfriend and I will always love him but decides to go out with Star!**

**Marci and Sam: We still need to our boyfriends back. [Crying while hugging each other]**

**Maddie: Cheatin' heart? Sweetie, you need to tell the someone about your love breaker hearts. You don't want him to be with any girls.**

**Sam: I know that too, Mrs. Fenton-I mean Maddie.**

**Maddie: Maybe I felt that way too.**

**[Review the new chapter here. The new episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By Me. DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, TotallyGurly and Elephi245 would love this new chapter! Thanks for your support!**


	8. Someone Absent

**I am here today. The transcripts are still here. I'm still here because it has been since I was busying and take too long to do it**

**Well by the way, this is an episode that is also like Teen Drama, Teenage Pregnancy and cheating hearts and break ups. Last time, I wanted to do this chapter but I usually been working on it, but still I am continue it and keep it going.**

**This today's new episode is when how Marci's sister Daisy finds her and then she was at Sam's house Gwen brought her back home. Danny and Tucker will be shocked if Sam moves out of her parent's house because of Gwen and Pamela's argue. Marci decides to go out with Dash. Well, Sam's finally done it. She told her mom that she's having a baby. Trying to sell love? Paulina sacrifice Marci to steal her boyfriend.  
**

**Previously on Whenever it Takes**

"Look, you cannot be having a baby at 16 years old!" said Gwen and she was telling her something

"I can't be pregnant! So what I am going to do, tell Danny that I'm pregnant" said Sam

"How are you be able to tell Fenton that you are pregnant?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, Gwen. Looks like that I'll guess I'll be having a baby at 16 years old." said Sam

"I'm just gonna call Daisy or Violet or Lilly and maybe you'll move in with Paulina. How about Misty? You haven't met her either." said Gwen

"Okay, call her and see if she's meeting me at here." said Sam

"Okay by the way, you'll meet her, she's right down the highway, just believe me, I do not want you to tell your parents about what I said." said Gwen

"Hi" said Marci

"Hi" said Sam

"Sam, this is my friend-I mean I'm your new friend, Marci Wildflower" said Marci

"Are you alright in there, looks like you had a morning sickness." asked Gwen.

"God, looks like that I have ill huh?" said Sam.

"I think that might be alternate sections. You're Sam Manson. Right?" asked Gwen

"Yes I am. My name is Sam Manson. Is that why you are bringing her to meet me?" asked Sam

"Nice to meet you, My name is Marci." said Marci

"Marci, I like that." said Sam.

"Uh, Sam, listen, I know this is your new friend that I like you to meet and by the way, she is a nice person and then she is the youngest of four sisters." said Gwen

"Yes and that's why I am new here, but by the way I just had moved here in right here at Amity Park." said Marci

"Okay, welcome to Amity Park." said Sam as she said "Okay. It's okay. It's just a little nausea."

"Nausea?" asked Jeremy.

Sam sighs "I'm having a baby." said Sam

"You're pregnant? What the hell, Sam, and how long has it been?" asked Jeremy

"I know I was really late for the abortion and suddenly I just didn't know that I didn't slept with someone." said Sam

"We're gonna have the Fenton family talk about this" said Pam

"I just told you not to tell your parents that you are pregnant!" shouted Gwen "You promise you wouldn't not going to tell your parents and now they are upset!"

"I'm sorry." said Sam

"You just broke your promises!" yelled Gwen

Marci: Tell her I say hello.

Male Doctor: Sam Manson?

Jeremy: You're up, sweetie.

Female Doctor: So, Samantha...how are you feeling?

Sam: This morning when I woke up and then I was throwing up and suddenly I was vomit and nausea for like five minutes until then I was feeling sick and then suddenly I was fear of shock.

Gwen: Sure...but you'll have to ask your sister first.

Jeremy: Listen, I need to talk to you. You see, Sam, at 16 years old, wile you're pregnant in high school. If you had mood swings, during pregnancy, during when you are eating cravings.

Sam: My mother had given me to you and then you held me in...

Jeremy: I love you, Sam. Your mother loves you...but...

Sam: I love mom and I love Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom I always do.

Jazz: You're Gwen. Right?

Gwen: Yes, my name is Gwen, and I came here along way to Toronto, Ontario.

Maddie: Nice to meet you, Gwen. Cerulean. Can I see her? The Cerulean girl?

Gwen: Well, that's why I am picking the right girl for her. Marci?

~Marci step in the living room and then she introduce to the Fenton Family~

Jack: Hello there, Ms.

Marci: Hi.

Marci: It's Marci. Marcilene Wildflower.

Pamela: Sam, you have new best friend to come in!.. [Smiley happy]

Sam: Marci!

Marci: Sam!

Pamela: Is that your new friend that you were talking about, Sammikins?

Sam: Yes, she is, this is my friend, Misty. Marci Wildflower.

Jeremy: Marci Wildflower? Nice to meet you, sweetie.

Marci: Nice to meet you too, sir.

Pamela: Nice to meet you, Mars.

Marci: [Laughs] My pleasure. Samantha, will you show me where your room is?

Sam: It's right upstairs. Yeah, C'mon. [Laughs]

[Marci and Sam runs upstairs to her bedroom and then they went in there and giggle off]

Sam: So, what do you want to do?

Marci: I missed you in school today!

Sam: Awwwww. I missed you too, girl.

[Hugs excitement]

Sam: You're really my new best friend, you know that?

Marci: You mean we look like sister?

Sam: Yes, just like new sisters.

Marci: I would love for you to be my sister, because you're so gorgeous.

Sam: Thanks...

[Phone Ringing as she picked it up and answer it]

Marci: Is the Danny Fenton calling you?

Sam: That's probably be Danny calling me. Hello? Hey, Danny.

Danny: Just thinking about you.

Sam: I have been thinking about you all day long.

Danny: I love you, Sam.

Sam: I love you too, Danny.

Danny: I wish you could come see me but they won't let you.

Sam: I know but don't worry about that. I usually don't see you that much.

Daisy: [Walks and stands right here] [She has blonde hair, green eyes has a flower on the side of her hair, she wears a pink jacket and blue shirt, white skirt and some pink shoes and she is carrying a purse. She started speaking] [She is English voiced by Cree Summer] Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm just looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is.

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this? It's nice to meet you

Daisy: Nice to meet you too. I'm Marci's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she just went over at Sam's house yesterday and spend a night.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

Jack: What do you need her for?

Daisy: I'm just going to check on her today.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded]

[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton standing there.]

Daisy: Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is. I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she wants to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: She did, how was she?

Jack: She's going great, we just met her for like since yesterday.

Daisy: Ohhhhh. Did she meet your son and daughter?

Jack: She just met my wife, my son.

Daisy: I'm looking for Gwen but she said that she is coming back over there and but still she just dropped by sister off at the Goth girl's house but still she told me that she was about to get an argue with.

Jack: Oh, really?

Daisy: I'm just saying that. I wonder what this Ghost Boy name is.

Jack: The Ghost Boy? The one I'm talking about.

Daisy: Yes, the Ghost Boy the guy who saves the day.

Jack: His Ghost name is Danny Phantom and the human one is Danny Fenton.

Daisy: Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Halfa, half-human, half-ghost?

Jack: Do you want to meet him?

Daisy: Sure, why not I want to see how he looks.

Jack: Okay.

Daisy: Do you want me to meet you and drive together while I am in my car?

Jack: Sure. Let's meet.

[Daisy and Jack get in their Car and Fenton RV and drove into the FentonWorks] [As they get out of their cars and Fenton RV]

Daisy: Is this the FentonWorks house?

Jack: Yes it is, Daisy.

Daisy: Shall I go in?

Jack: Yes, my pleasure.

Daisy: ~Giggles~ I would love to do that.

Jack: Fine by me.

[Daisy and Jack went inside the house but Maddie, Jazz went somewhere and then they'll be back later on, while Danny's heading to school today with his friend, Tucker]

Daisy: Where is everyone? I'm suppose to greet them.

Jack: They'll be back sooner or later.

Daisy: Okay then but I'll guess I'll have to wait right here until they get back.

Jack: Unless, if you want to sit down and give yourself cool.

Daisy: I guess that would be fine by then.

[Gwen was in the morning and Marci's still slept over at Sam's house by then it was time for her to go to her sister. Then, Gwen was driving and driving over there and then she went over there and then she's on her way to come pick Misty up, but I hope there won't be any drama in here]

Gwen: Hello, hi, Daisy, this is Gwen but I am on my way over to pick Marci up or you want to pick your sister up, but where are you?

Daisy: I'm at Jack Fenton's house, but you can come by if you want.

Gwen: Nah, I'm just about to go pick her up and bring her home.

Daisy: I'm at his house. Let Marci have a good time at Sam's house.

Gwen: I told you that I'm pretty sure that she is having a good time with her friend, and you should be at home with your sisters.

Daisy: Lilly and Violet are at their aunt's house, but still they might have been handling other things while they are in charge of this house. You can leave her alone because she probably don't like to leave her friend alone, she wants to be with her forever.

Gwen: I know okay. I'm gonna bring her over there to you. I promise that I am not gonna bother her.

Daisy: Okay then. That's fine, just meet me back at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Okay.

[Cellphone Hangs Up]

[Gwen still driving and then she's still park her car at Sam's house and she looks at the house and then she started getting out the car and then she took a flight at the steps and to knock on the door slightly but suddenly Pamela stands at the door and then it better not be Gwen, it has to be someone else like always]

Pamela: Marci, are you ready to go?

Marci: Yes, I am, Ms. Manson, I am.

Pamela: Did you have a good time at her house last night sleeping?

Marci: Yes, I am.

Pamela: Where did you sleep at?

Marci: At Sam's room together.

Sam: Yes, mom. Marci and I had slept by each other hugging.

Pamela: It's so glad that I have her here to spend a night over here, but except for Gwen, but she spend a night one time, but not anymore.

Sam: I know, mom, I know not to let her in here.

Pamela: That's good sweetie.

[Knocking on Door]

Pamela: Who is it? It better not be Gwen for then. Because if it is, she better not be coming in, like she told you yesterday that she's gonna move you outta here.

Marci: Oh My God. Sam?

Gwen: Can I come in?

Sam: Oh God.

[Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennver "Whatever It Takes"]

Episode 5: Love Not For Sale

[Gwen opens the door with her key and then she got in and then suddenly Pamela say something about it]

Pamela: Sam Manson? What the hell's she's doing in here?

Sam: She just came in here and then, right she's not suppose to be here.

Marci: Yes, I am trying to have a good time with her.

Gwen: You want to spend more time with her instead of me?

Marci: Yes, I want to.

Gwen: So you're saying that you're forbidding me to come in here?

Pamela: Fine, just pick her and then drop her off at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Fine! I'll take her and how about Sam?

Pamela: No, not Sam. Yes, Sam. Go with her.

Gwen: Alright then, come on, Marci.

Marci: Okay. Bye, Ms. Manson. Bye, Sam.

Pamela: Sam's coming with you. Bye, Sam. Be back later on soon.

Sam: Okay, mom.

[As Sam, Marci and Gwen walk outside to the car and then suddenly she quickly drove off]

Pamela: UGH! I can't beLIVE she show up here again! What I am gonna do? Should I pack her things up or something because do I need to that right now? Yes, I really need to do it right now or later, wait a minute, right now. [As she walks upstairs to her room and then she started doing it] [At the FentonWorks, Jack and Daisy were still sitting there chilling and then by the way there are nothing to in prove that.]

Daisy: [Chuckles] I could not believe that girl should leave my sister alone and give it some time with her best friend, but she would love her friend more like me.

Jack: What are you going to do if you meet Sam Manson.

Daisy: Samantha Manson? Oh, I have to meet her now before when Marci comes over here.

Jack: Okay.

[Car Honking]

Gwen: We're here!

Daisy: I wonder how she is doing. [Sigh] [As it fade to black]

[Daisy is surprised that her sister, Marci just walked upstairs and she started walk up and hug her]

Marci: Daisy? Hi...

Daisy: Marci? Hi...what's going on?

Marci: Um, nothing but I have a little surprise for you that I wanted to introduced...

Daisy: Okay.

Sam: Hi, Mr. Fenton.

Jack: Hey, sweetheart, how are you?

Sam: I am great.

Jack: You know, Danny's thinking about you, and all this stuff.

Sam: That's what I am been thinking about him all day long yesterday.

Jack: I wish you could go see Danny at school today, but your parents won't let you.

Sam: Okay then.

Jack: All you gotta do is sneak up on him and surprise him and scare him out of you.

Sam: Sure. No problem, and I'll walk behind him and give him a kiss on lips and he won't say a word when I'm behind him.

Daisy: Hi, and that's the one you're talking about? Huh, Marci?

Marci: Yes, it is. Oh and this is my friend, Sam Manson.

Sam: Daisy Wildflower? Are you sure is that your sister, Marci?

Marci: Yes, this is my elder sister, Daisy. Daisy Wildflower. Sam, Daisy, Daisy, Sam.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Marci: This is my sister, silly. I was the youngest and I have my other sisters.

Daisy: Nice to meet you too, Sam Manson. Samantha Manson.

Sam: [Giggles] You've got to be kidding me. You said you have other two sisters?

Daisy: Yes.

Marci: My other sisters are Violet and Lilly.

Daisy: There are older than Marci, Marci's 16. Lilly is 22 years old and Violet is 24 years old.

Marci: Oh we have to get to school today, because I don't wanna miss out class.

Daisy: Alright, but I'll take you to school but just Sam and Marci. Okay?

Jack: Nice meeting you two, Marci and Daisy. See you later on. Bye, Sam I love you.

Sam: I love you too, Mr. Fenton. I'll sneak behind him.

[At school while Danny and Valerie are talking to each other in the hallway and they talk for a little while]

Valerie: So how your girl doing?

Danny: My girlfriend? Sam? She's doing fine.

Valerie: Why she didn't come to do school today?

Danny: I have no idea, but she's been feeling a little ill.

Valerie: Awwwwwww, I hope she'll feel better, and where your girl at?

Danny: My girl's at home, she's feeling a little better now.

Valerie: You said she was sick yesterday and other day.

Danny: That's just like day before yesterday.

Valerie: I know, but there go your girl coming in here now, she about to sneak up on you, see you later, honey.

Danny: See you, Valerie.

[Sam, Marci and Daisy are in the hallway while in the the Janitor's closet that he had went in there and then Sam trying to following him and trying sneak up on Danny and then she put her arms around Danny's waist, and wrap it around there and then she put her head behind and she says something] [Marci and Daisy follow behind her and she had went into the closet]

Sam: [Sigh] [Whisper] Hey, mister.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: [Put her finger on his lip] Shhhh. Don't say a word while I'm behind you.

[As she put her hand on his eyes and cover them so he won't see her and also she turn in front of him and then she uncover them and then because Danny has surprise to see her but then he says something]

Danny: Hey, babe.

Sam: Hey, Danny. Glad you see me again?

Danny: Glad to see you again. I have missed you.

Sam: I have missed you too. [Kiss on his lips as she put her arm on his shoulders]

Danny: I've been thinking about you.

Sam: I have too, but I haven't seen you so lately and then I guess my parents shouldn't forbidden me to see you.

Danny: I cannot believe your parents said that you are not allowed to see me because I got you pregnant?

Sam: [Gasp] Exactly, of course you didn't get me pregnant, Danny! You didn't!

Danny: What the hell as I'm thinking that we...oh we never had sex, we never did at all!

Sam: Thank you, God. We surely didn't have sex. Remember I told you about what I said.

Danny: I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

Danny: I see, but if you're still pregnant maybe if you shouldn't been that carefully.

Sam: I know right?

Danny: It could be more it is. [As Danny kiss Sam on her stomach] Ready to go?

Sam: Sure, let's get out of here.

[Danny and Sam are holding each other hands and walk out there]

Marci: You did it, Sam. You really are...oh hi, Danny.

Daisy: Wait right here. Hi

Danny: Hey, Marci. Oh who is this?

Sam: Wait, this is Daisy Wildflower, Marci's oldest sister.

Daisy: Nice to meet you, Danny. What's your last name?

Danny: My last name? It's Daniel Fenton.

Daisy: Daniel Fenton? Danny Fenton?

Danny: You can just call me Danny by the way. Nice to meet you too, Daisy.

Daisy: Likewise. You guys wanna get something to eat?

Danny: Yeah, sure. What place?

Marci: I think it could be Amity Park Mall. I wish I could see some more guys to hang with.

Danny: Maybe you should get that one over there, Marci.

Sam: You can choose any guys if you want to.

Daisy: Well, I don't think it's going to be...uh...

Marci: Okay, be right back.

[Marci take a little step she took a deep breath and then she ask one of the guys out but Dash had started turning around to see her think that she is shy and he look behind at her]

Dash: Who is standing there behinding me and...wow...who are you?

Marci: [Clear throat and sigh] Hi, uh I just want to say that I hate bothering you and I just wanna say that I would like to get to know you as well.

Dash: Really? You surely want to get to know me for sure?

Marci: Of course I want to get to know you anyways and by the way, I'm looking down into guys and I hate bothering you.

Dash: That's okay, you're not just bothering me, you just want to ask me out.

Marci: Okay, by the way you look so beautiful and charming and still also hottie!

Dash: Awwwwwwww.

Marci: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Giggles* What's your name?

Dash: My name? My name is Dash Baxter.

Marci: Dash Baxter? That's a nice one. My name is Marci. My real name is Marciline Wildflower

Dash: Marciline?

Marci: You can just call me Marci. It's short for Marciline.

Dash: Okay, Marci. What do you want to ask me?

Marci: [Giggles] Thanks...quite for a sure. Would you like to go out with me?

Dash: Really?

Marci: Yes...

Dash: I think that would be a yes.

Marci: [Giggles] I would love that...

Dash: Meet you at the mall?

Marci: Right on.

Daisy: She should said it about until she ask him out.

Sam: She had certainly did.

Dash: It's so nice to meet you. Yes, I would love to go with you because you are very gorgeous.

Marci: Gorgeous, thanks... and yes, I would love to take that as a cute date.

[Daisy looks at Marci, he smiles at her and then she already ask Dash out for a little date and then it had fade to black]

[At the FentonWorks, Jasmine came home and then she check on her dad and see what he is doing anything]

Jazz: Dad? Are you home?

Jack: Here I am!

Jazz: How are you doing? I just heard someone just came by and visit.

Jack: Marci's sister had just come by...

Jazz: Marci's sister? The oldest one or the young one?

Jack: The eldest one.

Jazz: What's her name?

Jack: When she gets back home after dropping her home and the house.

Jazz: Who just came by?

Jack: I said Marci's sister, Daisy.

Jazz: She just stop by and say hello? I can't wait for her to meet me.

Jack: You might not know what is doing for then.

Jazz: Also I can soon meet her but sooner or later.

Jack: You might see how beautiful is she is then you will be able to see how hot she has?

Jazz: The gorgeous one?

Jack: Yes! The Gorgeous one!

Jazz: By the way, here she comes.

Maddie: Hello, hello! I just saw Marci's older sister, Daisy!

Jack: She did see me right here driving my car.

Daisy: Hey, everyone. Stop by and see you all who's this?

Jazz: You're Daisy Wildflower, right?

Daisy: Of course I am Daisy, Marci's elder sister. You know and what is your name?

Jazz: Jasmine. Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz.

Daisy: Okay, Jasmine I mean Jazz, I really liked it.

Maddie: [Chuckles] I love it here, Daisy Wildflower, welcome!

Daisy: My pleasure! [Giggles]

Jack: Where's your sister?

Daisy: After school, I'll go pick her up later on and get back to our home later on today.

[Danny and Sam and Marci just came home and then Maddie, Jack and Jazz and Marci just walk inside the house after Danny park his car right here]

Maddie: Hi, Danny, Sam and Marci. How's school today?

Sam: Hey, Marci.

Marci: My bestie Sam just came up here.

Danny: You two are bestie?

Marci: *Giggles* Of course we are bestie girlfriends. Isn't that right?

Sam: Yeahhhhhhhhh! *High five* Right!

Daisy: Marci, I thought I was coming to get you but then...

Marci: Yeah, but Danny drop me and stopped by to see you.

Sam: Marci and I just came along with these.

Daisy: I knew that you had me worried.

Marci: I knew exactly what it is. ~Hugs Daisy~

Danny: Looks like you and Daisy are good sisters here.

Daisy: Thanks...I knew that we are fascinating or staying gorgeous forever.

Marci: I wish I could be a mermaid.

Daisy: Marci, you are a mermaid. A half-human sea in the ocean.

Danny: That's what I am. A Ghost Boy.

Daisy: A Ghost Boy, I didn't know that you are a ghost boy but...

Danny: My ghost name is Danny Phantom.

Daisy: It is? Wowwww! *Giggles* Danny, I love that part!

Danny: I also by the by the way that who can go ghosts. I'm just gonna do it outside.

Daisy: Awwwww, I thought we are going to the mall today.

Marci: Oh yeah.

[As Danny went out there as he go ghost then he went back inside and show the family member to see it]

Daisy: If only I can see it-Oh my God. You are transforming into ghost!

Marci: I love it!

Sam: Sooooo...what do you want to do tonight?

Danny: We can just go out to the mall.

Sam: Really? I would love to go out with you all this time.

Danny: Really really?

Sam: Really really!

Maddie: So, Danny. How do you feel about going out with Sam?

Danny: It's going fine, I feel happy with her and I just wanted to protect her too.

Jack: You wanted to protect Sam for hurting her?

Danny: I really always want to protect her safely. Love makes life when it is not for sale.

Sam: I know, Danny. It's going to be fine with you. [As she hug Danny closer]

Jazz: Truly matters.

Daisy: Not more than likely.

[Everyone's in the house and always know something for something but if love's not for sale it couldn't be anything] [As it fade it to black] [Now it fade in while Cerulean house]

[At the Wildflower's mansion at Cerulean inside the house, it was big, gigantic, living room and all it everything] [In the house, Lilly, and Violet were in the house playing around they got home after school but then it was someone in there that who owns a mansion. A male who is 44 years old, who was sitting down in the mansion with the girls, they were in their bedrooms laying down and suddenly looks out the window]

Lilly: I wonder if our sister, Daisy and Marci were coming back home. [Lilly Wildflower is Voiced by Katie Griffin]

Violet: I know if we can get someone else to watch over us I wonder I wish our mother and father were here. [Violet Wildflower is voiced by Tara Strong]

Lilly: I know right? I wonder what happen to our mother and father?

Violet: I know I miss them so much, I wonder if they are still alive are not?

Lilly: Yeah...did you know about this girl?

Violet: You mean Marci?

Lilly: No...I meant Sam Manson, Marci's best friend.

Violet: Samantha Manson. The one who said that she is pregnant.

Lilly: Pregnant? She is. Marci?

Violet: No, Lilly. Sam is.

Lilly: Okay then, is that what Marci told us that she is pregnant.

Violet: Yes she is. She is about to have a baby soon enough.

Lilly: Should we tell Daisy about this?

Violet: No, not right now, Lilly. K

Lilly: K.

[At Amity Park Mall at the food court, everyone went out the mall for lunch. Except Marci had met up with Dash Baxter and he saw her face for now on but then it was now for]

Marci: Hi, Dash.

Dash: Hey, Marci.

Marci: What's up?

Dash: Nothing, just hanging out with you for now on, is that what you said?

Marci: Of course I did said that to you, Dash. Come on, let's just go sit at the food court.

Danny: Where is Marci?

Sam: She'll be over here with us. Look! There she is with Dash Baxter.

Danny: The guy she is asking him out.

Marci: Come on. *Giggles* Sit down.

Dash: Okay then.

Danny: Hey, Dash.

Sam: Hey.

Dash: Sup, Danny, Sam?

[Four of them giggling and suddenly they were still sitting at the food court talking and laughing and also they were four of them and that's it]

Marci: I am so more than exciting around here, I love it here.

Sam: I do too, baby, you look so cute with your new boyfriend.

Marci: Thanks.

Sam: You're welcome.

Danny: Okay, how about the four of us can get something to eat well?

Dash: That would be a great idea. Isn't that right, sweetie?

Marci: Yeah it has.

Sam: I know right? [Gags and rush to the restroom and vomits up]

Marci: I think I'm gonna go check on my friend, Sam. [As she runs to the restroom to check on her to see if she's alright.]

Sam: [Vomits in the toilet and vomits]

Dash: What's wrong with your girlfriend? Is she sick or something?

Danny: Yes she is sick.

Dash: Is she having something?

Danny: No, my girlfriend's pregnant.

Dash: Pregnant? What happen to her?

Danny: She doesn't feel well that often.

Marci: Sam, what happen by then?

Sam: I'm feeling ill.

Marci: Really? You're pregnant?

Sam: Yes I am pregnant. Being a mother at age 16.

Marci: Mother at age 16? Samantha, why do you want to be a mother at age 16? Don't you know that you need to focus on school?

Sam: Yes I do though but, I don't know why I keep vomiting for like since yesterday?

Marci: I don't maybe by the way, when you have morning sickness.

Sam: I know.

Marci: And now...you're pregnant. See...that's why babies grow for like inside of women's womb.

Sam: Of course a baby will grow inside of of my womb moving.

Marci: You know I was moving inside of mother when she was pregnant with me for fourth child, and my sisters too.

Sam: My mom was pregnant with me when I was moving inside of her but then...

Marci: You thought so? Be able to make it?

Sam: You know what, let's not talk this in public okay.

Marci: Okay.

Sam: Let's go back out there.

[Marci and Sam went out the restroom while Trent is sitting next to Danny and Dash at the table talking]

Sam: Oh My God. Trent.

Marci: Who's that?

Sam: A dark-haired guy with a green long sleeve shirt on.

Marci: Wow.

[Faded to black when Daisy and Jack were talking while he came in the living room]

Daisy: So...after I was saying but by the way not if only if I can show you when Danny and Sam are still together? Can it say by Dash or Marci?

Jack: Marci and Dash, until then not if only Tucker most go out with Marci.

Daisy: Tucker. Who is Tucker?

Jack: Does she wants to anything for like teenage years or something like do you want to go out with me or something?

Daisy: Do I look do I want to go out with you? Of course not, you have a wife who is married to you.

Jack: Maddie is married to me, sweetie. But by the way do you know that love is for sale?

Daisy: Love for sale? Jackson, don't you know love is not only for sale and doesn't mean you only can ask me out to go with you just because you're cute. Not only if I don't have a boyfriend.

Jack: You don't even need a man right now or at all?

Daisy: Of course I don't need a man after at all. I'm just need to find someone new or someone who is always older instead of younger.

Jack: Of course you'll find someone new instead of me.

Daisy: Do I need to ask you something or how about the-kiss?

Jack: The Kiss?

Daisy: Of course the kiss will be some touchy.

Jack: Daisy, you know what? You are a one lovely girl I ever seen.

Daisy: I doubt I would say that just because I wanted to sell some love.

Jack: Love sellers? I think it could be a love seller.

Daisy: Don't mind if I do. [Jack and Daisy are about to kiss then Jazz came in here and she was like]

Jazz: Dad? What is going on in here with Daisy?

Jack: Nothing me and Daisy are just friends.

Jazz: I see that when you are about to do?

Jack: About what?

Jazz: That you and Daisy are about to sell love. Because love's not for sale.

[Jack and Daisy stared at Jazz and then it faded black]

[At School in the morning when the students are walking in the hallway but then Paulina walked over to Danny and say hello to him]

Paulina: Hi, Danny.

Danny: Hey, Paulina.

Paulina: What you been up to, hon?

Danny: Nothing, just hangin around with my girlfriend.

Paulina: Sam Manson?

Danny: That's right. Samantha Manson.

Paulina: I know the girl that you been talking about.

[At the girl's restroom Sam was in restroom looked herself in the mirror, she placed her hand on her stomach and stroking it and she started to inhale and exhale before Paulina came in and she said it to herself]

Sam: [Inhales and Sigh] Well little one, looks like you're growing inside of me soon.

Paulina: Did you say to yourself or the baby?

Sam: What? Nothing. By the way it's a baby.

Paulina: So now you're pregnant? Is that suppose to let you on?

Sam: I did know what's realizing that I'm pregnant because I was on morning sickness.

Paulina: Did your boyfriend Danny said that he is going to be a father?

Sam: Of course he say that, sweetie because I am going to be a mother.

Paulina: Are you on your period or something?

Sam: Like for 5 weeks or something. It only start about 4 days.

Paulina: Don't be harsh on yourself honey because it doesn't matter how long it takes for to be a mother in 9 months.

Sam: I'm pregnant! Okay and there's nothing you can do to take away my baby.

Paulina: Your baby?

Sam: It's Danny's baby inside of me.

Paulina: Danny's child?

Sam: That's exactly what I mean, Paulina.

Paulina: Do you mind if I go out with Danny and if go out and make sex for sure then I'll be able to pay 10 dollars a week.

Sam: You know what, Paulina? I don't know what you're saying but you need to leave my baby alone! Goodbye.

Paulina: ~Laughs lightly~

[Sam walk out of the door and went into the hallway and she ran into Danny and hugged him closely]

Danny: Sam!

Sam: Danny, I've look for you and I see you right here.

Danny: Yeah I am glad too by the way and I'm so glad that you are okay.

Sam: Paulina is a slut.

Danny: She is?

Sam: Yes, she says that she wants to sell you from me and then she trying to ask you out.

Danny: Ask me out? Dam-her [sighs] I'm not asking her out at all.

Marci: I'm so glad that my honbun is delicious!

Dash: My new girlfriend is so cute! [Kiss on her forehead and lips]

[Sam and Danny stares at Marci and Dash walking in the hallway he put his arm on her shoulders]

Danny: What is Dash doing with Marci?

Sam: He's still dating her for the first time? Well, I'm glad that she has a boyfriend.

Danny: She went out with him last night.

Sam: Yes, I'm bet she's cute.

[Paulina walk to Marci and Dash and then she tries to talk to her.]

Paulina: What are you doing with her?

Marci: Who the hell are you?

Dash: Me! What the hell am I doing with her? She's my girlfriend!

Marci: Why are you mas because I am dating him?

Paulina: He was my friend.

Marci: Really?

Paulina: I guess it would be for now.

Marci: He's my new boyfriend now and I'm dating him.

Paulina: You're dating him?

Marci: Of course I'm dating him you see why. Do you have probl-em with tha-that? [As she put her finger at her face smiley]

Paulina: Not really. Oh yes I do have a problem with tha-thattt.

Marci: So, I'm not doing this with you today and start to fight with you.

Paulina: Shallow is not shallow and of course you have a Goth friend.

Marci: My best friend is a good Goth. I love her and you just cannot sell love.

Paulina: And why?

Marci: Because love is not for sale.

Paulina: Okay then.

Marci: I'll be right back.

[Marci runs to her friend Sam and say hi to her]

Marci: Hi, Sam!

Sam: Hi, Marci!

Marci: So...

Sam: What's up, bestie? [As she slaps each other's hand]

Marci: Nothin' you?

Sam: Paulina's messin with me for now and it like looks like she's about dating your boyfriend.

Marci: Oh no the hell she is not.

[Marci feared as she shocked for it and faded to black]

[Daisy and Maddie are out of hand for it while Jazz is talking to her father Jack]

Jazz: Dad, like I said I need to ask you a question.

Jack: Yeah. What do you want to say?

Jazz: I'm just wondering that you two have conversations but question asked. Are you dating Daisy Wildflower?

Jack: No.

Jazz: You are about to date her. Does she has a boyfriend?

Jack: No she does not have a boyfriend.

Jack: She is single.

Jazz: Single okay. But you know that you married to my mom.

Jack: Jasmine, your mom is okay, but I will always love her. Always.

Jazz: You do love her but I wonder where it was until then the end of the line.

Jack: Not exactly.

Maddie: Daisy why you trying to sell love my husband to you?

Daisy: I wasn't going to sell love to him I just want to do it.

Maddie: You're not doing this are you?

Daisy: No not now if I say love for sale and all I want to say that love is not for sale.

Maddie: Love not for sale, and love for sale like new times.

Daisy: Mind if I go home?

Maddie: Not really, or you can go home right now!

Daisy: But...

Maddie: I'm just kidding and playing.

Daisy: [Laughs Nervous] Okay. I want to stay here but first I have to go home and get my things before I am coming back in here to spend a night with you tonight at FentonWorks.

Maddie: Okay go ahead and get your stuff from home and come back over here later on.

Daisy: Can I do it please?

Maddie: Sure thing. Go on and do what you got to do.

Daisy: Alright but first I gotta pick up Sam and Marci and bring her over here to our house today later on. To meet Marci's sisters soon.

Maddie: Alright, leave.

Daisy: [Stares at Maddie]

Maddie: I said leave.

Daisy: Fine.

[As Daisy walk out of the door and she went to her car and start her engines and drove off she drove to Casper High School and she honked her car and honk it]

Marci: I don't know what it takes but she's got to deal with that. Oh, It's my sister, I'm coming, Daisy! Sam do you want to come?

Sam: Come what?

Marci: You know to my house and meet my sisters.

Sam: Sure, okay. Danny you want to come too?

Danny: Sure, I'll come.

Marci: Bye, Dash. Love you.

Dash: Love you too, honey!

Daisy: You're just right here to the car.

Marci: Really?

Daisy: Get in. Come on, Sam, come on.

Sam: Okay, Danny you coming?

Danny: Nah, I have a car right here. Later on.

Sam: Okay.

[As the two girls hop in the car runs off and droving far away from Amity Park to Cerulean City. The girls are in the house talking to someone on the phone.]

Lilly: Why should it be someone who doesn't even know what it is?

Violet: I have no idea what our boyfriends does.

[Cellphone rings and answer]

Violet: Hello? James? Why do you sell love to someone that you do not sell it to me? Look like I said that love is for sale and love is not for sale.

Lilly: Hello, Daisy? Oh yeah, you are on your way here to our house? Okay, you're bringing Marci here by now? Wow, that was quick. Bye. [cellphone hangs]

Violet: Forget it, James, we are trough! [cellphone hangs up] Daisy's on her way to our home?

Lilly: She is for now. Let's go downstairs to the door creepy slowly.

Violet: Okay. Let's go.

[Lilly and Violet walk downstairs slowly creepy as they tiptoe as stand close by the door]

Lilly: Shhhh, here it comes, here it comes.

Violet: [Whisper] It's fun for us to play a quiet game.

Daisy: [Opens the door] Hi, girls.

Lilly: Hi, Daisy, Hi, Marci. Hey my little sister how's it going?

Marci: It's going great, oh and I have someone for like you to meet. Sam?

Sam: Hey.

Violet: Wow, hi. My name's Violet.

Lilly: My name's Lilly.

Sam: Lilly, Violet? I didn't know Marci had some other sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci.

[Marci stands next to her sisters]

Marci: We sure are some sisters. 4 of us together.

Daisy: Yes, welcome to Amity Park. Come on in.

Sam: Okay then.

Daisy: Make yourselves at home.

Sam: This is a Mansion and it has lot of room in it.

Daisy: Mmm hmm, but we have to move out of little house because it's not enough room for us.

Marci: Yeah, we have to because it's no more room but 3 bedrooms and only two bathrooms in a row.

Lilly: We have a kitchen, the pool, and the the big upstairs.

Sam: This is going to be so much fun.

Marci: Before we start the tour, I just want you to show you my room up there.

Sam: Okay, no problem. [Laughs]

[Danny and Paulina are started to talk with this in her room she grab Danny by the arm and Dash is already in her room]

Danny: Oh my God, what the hell's going on around here?

Paulina: We were just having love here.

Danny: That's Sam's best friend's boyfriend, Marci's.

Paulina: I was just trying to sell love to me and do you want me to sell love to you?

Danny: No you are not selling love to me and Dash because we are friends now.

Dash: I know right, Danny? Let's just get out of here.

Paulina: Wait. I got something for you I got some dollars for you from papa.

Danny: I don't care, I just don't want to go out with you anymore.

[Danny, Dash and Paulina walking in the hallway arguing and arguing and arguing about selling love while Paulina's father questions them what's going on]

Paulina's father: Guys, what's going on around here?

[The three of them stares at him and the stutters around about selling love]

[Sam, Marci are looking around to her room and show her one]

Marci: This is my room, and it has something Yellow and Pink in it. Yellow bed, yellow wallpaper, and also my pink mirror and all of my makeup tools and it has a T.V in it too. Oh and here's my MP3 player too and my cellphone.

Sam: Cellphone and MP3 player?

Marci: That's all I want it. C'mon let me show you out here the hallway. Ok, this Daisy's room (first one), Violet's room (second one) and this is Lilli's room (third one) and mine is the last one. Now, how would you feel about that?

Sam: I think your room is alright with me.

Marci: Maybe, okay let me say this.

Sam: Oh, please don't say about making me moving in with you.

Marci: I'm didn't say say about making you moving in here with me.

Sam: Maybe it's going to be like roommates.

Marci: Sam, don't do me like that.

Sam: Why, Mar?

Marci: Because I'm your new best friend and you're supposed to treat your best friend nicely. Say you're sorry.

Sam: I'm sorry, Marci.

Marci: That's okay. If you want to move in with me, all you got to do is pack your things and maybe...

Sam: Maybe.

Marci: Maybe unless I just want to be your new sister.

Sam: New sister? You've already got Daisy, Violet and Lilli you don't need anymore sisters.

Marci: I'll just be your half-sister then.

Sam: Okay then be my half-sister then.

Marci: Half-siblings are one by one.

Sam: Okay, I'll move in with you.

Marci: You know Gwen?

Sam: Yes I know Gwen.

Marci: She was my friend for a long time.

Sam: The one I first met her when I was at Canada.

Marci: Okay, call her if you need her.

[Cellphone Rings]

Daisy: My sisters, would you like to come spend a night at the FentonWorks?

Lilli: Sure, where is that?

Daisy: It's up here at Amity Park.

Violet: Okay, sure. I wanna come! Just wait let me get my stuff.

Daisy: Okay pack your clothes because we'll be going over there in a minute.

Lili: Okay to meet Fenton Family.

Marci: Hold on. Hello, you did what?! Trying Selling love to Paulina?!

Sam: Danny try to sold love to someone else?!

Marci: No it's Danny and Dash trying to sell love to Paulina. Listen, Dash, why are you selling love to her instead of me?! I thought you loved me! Danny loves Sam, you love me and I love you too. No, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to come over there soon. Goodbye. I do not know why Dash is trying to selling love to that girl Paulina. He doesn't want to go with her! Love's not for sale.

Sam: Guess what? I don't like when Danny is cheating on me anyway, I just love him always, I'm pregnant with his child.

Marci: Sam, Sam, you are pregnant with Danny Fenton's baby!

Sam: I know and this is his baby that I am pregnant with.

Marci: Do you know there's a baby growing inside of you? [As Marci touch Sam's stomach and to see if her baby is growing inside of her for 5 months]

Sam: Yes I know there's baby growing inside of me.

Marci: I know I know.

Daisy: Alright, my sisters it's time to for us to go to the FentonWorks to spend a night.

Marci: I have to go see someone's house first.

Daisy: Marci, what happened?

Marci: My new boyfriend and Sam's boyfriend, Danny try to sell some love to this girl Paulina.

Daisy: Oh, really? Okay, let's stop by FentonWorks first.

[At Paulina's house, her father just wanted to know what's going on with that and he suggested that he asked]

Mr. Sanchez: What the hell you two boys are doing in my daughter's house?

Dash: We're not doing anything but walk to your house but I don't want to sell love to my new girlfriend.

Paulina: Your new girlfriend? Me?

Danny: No, it's Dash new girlfriend, Marci.

Paulina: Marci who's Marci?

Dash: The girl I just met today for like yesterday.

Paulina: You went out with her?

Dash: That's my new girlfriend.

Paulina: What about Sam?

Danny: Sam is my girlfriend too. I love her I will always love her.

Paulina: Feeling for that is that you are trying to sell love to me so we can go out like double dates?

Dash: No we are trying to sell.

Paulina: That's just because that I would love to go out with you anyways and you look so hot n sexy.

Danny: I am?

Paulina: Wanna go out?

Dash: Really?

Paulina: Two boys are such adorable! [Paulina touch boys shoulder as Sam and Marci just came in here and opens the door slightly while the two are shocked]

Sam: Danny?

Marci: Dash?

Paulina: OMG. It's them.

[At the FentonWorks Daisy just dropped by and the girls are still at the footsteps at by the time they knock on the door]

Maddie: Who is it?

[Maddie opens the door to see who it is and now it's Daisy and her sisters behind her]

Daisy: Hello, Madeline.

Maddie: Back again?

Daisy: Yep I am.

Jack: Who are they right here?

Lilli: Hey.

Violet: Hey.

Jazz: Who are you? And nice to meet you.

Daisy: I'm here to spend a night here.

[As it fade to black and now it's starting with credits for then]

**David Kaufman as Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton**

**Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson**

**S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**

**Colleen O'Shaugnessy as Marci Wildflower, Jazz Fenton  
**

**Tara Strong as Violet Wildflower**

**Katie Griffin as Lilli Wildflower**

**Cree Summer as Daisy Wildflower, Valerie Gray**

**Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton**

**Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton**

**Maria Canals as Paulina Sanchez**

**Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen**

**Susan Blakeslee as Pam Manson**

**That goes to the credits cast right here.**

**On the next The Whenever It Takes**

**Daisy: I just came in here to spend a night with you all.**

**Maddie: That's a fine thing to do.**

**Violet: I'm Violet this is my other sis, Lilli**

**Jazz: Lilli and Violet.**

**Daisy: They're my sisters.**

**Sam: You cheated on me? Danny, why the hell would you go out with Paulina. I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you!**

**Danny: Sam, I love you! I promise I'm not gonna cheat on you again!**

**Sam: I just told you not to talk to any other girls you see!**

**Danny: I know I did not listen.**

**Sam: You're suppose to be with me forever and ever.**

**Marci: Look, Sami. You need Danny because you want him to be there for you and the baby.**

**Sam: The baby's already inside of me and it's almost to grow.**

**Doctor: The ultrasound is today. Let me go ahead and check it.**

**Pam: Sam don't you know that you are not pregnant? Why the hell would Gwen would take your stuff out of my house?  
**

**Sam: She's doing it, mom. She has to do it because of you.**

**Pam: I'm calling Gwen right now.**

**Sam: Gwen, why do you went through my house and packed all of my stuff from my room?**

**Gwen: I had to do it. Because if your mom sees me she'll get to a fight with me or I'll go to jail.**

**Pam: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!**

**Gwen: Come on, Sam. Let's get you out of here right now.**

**Maddie: What's going on, Jack?**

**Jack: Looks like Gwen and Pam's getting ready to fight.**

**Dash: Babe, we should go-**

**Marci: You know what, Dash I thought you were my new boyfriend but you can just go out with Paulina!**

**Dash: I love you, Marci!**

**Marci: I love-you-not too because we are done for today! [Crying] And all because he was trying to sell love to her even though.  
**

**Sam: [Crying] I thought Danny was my boyfriend and I will always love him but decides to go out with Star!**

**Marci and Sam: We still need to our boyfriends back. [Crying while hugging each other]**

**Maddie: Cheatin' heart? Sweetie, you need to tell the someone about your love breaker hearts. You don't want him to be with any girls.**

**Sam: I know that too, Mrs. Fenton-I mean Maddie.**

**Maddie: Maybe I felt that way too.**

**[Review the new chapter here. The new episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By Me. DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, TotallyGurly and Elephi245 would love this new chapter! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
